The Children of a Pharaoh
by Tomyo Torou
Summary: Atem, Yami and Yugi are living by themselves.. Yugi is pregnant in his fifth month.. but he isn' the only one about to get pregnant.. a lot of Mpreg, lemon and such onwards :D rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

So.. a new try at threesome.. with.. a LOT of pairings.. I could actually sum it up as the chapters will go by.. though this probably wont be a large story.. ^^;

So.. the main couple is AtemxYugixYami :3 But there's a lot of others.. also another threesome that I have NEVER even thought about writing about before.. barely even as a normal couple.. AkefiaxBakuraxRyou.. so fun.. there will also be a lot of Mpreg :D

Warnings: Mpreg, M-rated for a reason, threesome... you name it.. not so much lemon in this first chapter though..

Atem: Shall we move on?

Yami: Impatient dork..

Atem: Watch is "boyfriend" *smirk*

Yami: *facepalm* you wouldn't..

Yugi: STOP IT! *runs in between*

Me: All of you go back to the story DX

Y&A&Y: Yes mom..

Me: *glare* I'm not your mother! _ go back to the story or I'll make sure you regret staying!

Yami & Atem: O.O Sure thing *runs of with Yugi in their arms*

Me: I don't own.. T^T

* * *

><p>The Children of a Pharaoh.<p>

Chapter 1.

More Than One Pregnancy.

Yugi opened the door to his house and let himself in before he closed and locked it. He turned his head and blinked, he could hear something, voices, but wasn't sure from where. Though Yugi knew who it was, he put down the bags he held and put his hands behind his back and stretched a little, then he winced and placed a hand on his large stomach.

"I'm home" he called. There was a loud thud and suddenly two pair of feet's moved quickly down the stairs. Yugi swallowed as he toed out of his shoes to meet the people that came racing towards him.

"Aibou!" Yami exclaimed and hugged his former host. Atem came up shortly behind and smiled.

"Welcome Ahku, how was it?" he asked and placed at hand on Yugi's stomach.

"It went quite well, on the next check-up I'll be taking ultrasound" Yugi said and smiled with one of his widest smiles. Yami smiled as well and cuddled his little hikari.

"So.. did you find out who the father is?" Yami asked, Yugi blushed and glared.

"I thought it was obvious.. you do realise that neither of us have ever been the seme.. only Atem have.." Yugi said, blushing even more.

"Four more months... and I'll be a father.." Atem said, something along the line of happiness and fear came across his features. Yugi giggled and kissed each one of the on the cheek.

"But you will both help me out right?" he asked, the two other paled slightly, but nodded. Yami chuckled and hung onto his tanned counter-part. Yugi smiled at the two and waltzed by them, Atem took that opportunity to smack Yugi's ass. The young man yelped and spun around.

"A-Atem!" Yugi shouted and swatted the hand away, then he pouted and flushed.

"Just like the times when we first began to date" Atem said, smirking.

"Geez, that's ages ago!" Yugi complained.

"Not really.. just three years.." Yami said, chuckling.

"Yeah, I know.." Yugi said, he picked up the bags and turned to walk towards the kitchen, but the other two grabbed his bags.

"Wha-what.. are you doing?" Yugi asked.

"Of course, helping you.. your pregnant, you think we'll let you carry such heavy bags!" Atem said, Yami nodded as the two walked into the kitchen, leaving Yugi with an open mouth.

"B-but.. geez, I'm nineteen you know.. I can handle a few bags!" he said and entered the kitchen, but his words fell for deaf ears. Atem took out some bread and turned to see Yugi standing in the door way and glaring at them.

"What's the matter Ahku?" he asked, smirking a little.

"Geez.. I have stuff to do, wich of you are making the dinner?" Yugi asked with a sigh. Yami turned and pointed at himself.

"I'll be making dinner today" he proclaimed and smiled, thus Yugi smiled back.

"That's great.. your food is always tasty" Yugi said and left.

"It'll be done in an hour or so" Yami called after his smallest boyfriend. Atem smirked from his spot in the kitchen.

"Yes, I'm taking a bath then" Yugi called and they heard him walk up the stairs.

"To think he is able to carry a child" Atem mumbled.

"Your thinking about that again?" Yami asked and turned to his other boyfriend.

"Well, think about it, he might be a hikari, but we know damn well he was never supposed to get pregnant.. only women can.." Atem stated and turned to Yami, who sighed and nodded.

"We've talked about this before Atem, we both know that all the shadow magic that has been around Yugi has changed him.. it changed us remember?" Yami explained. Atem nodded slowly before he sighed.

"But we're not able to get pregnant.. insead we're.. immortal.."

"Yugi is as well, but he was never trapped in a puzzle for several tousand years.. that makes him a pure human, the shadow magic could tamper with him more than it could with us" Yami said. Atem gave him a short stare before he growled.

"We might be, but what if something happens to Ahku an-" he was stopped by Yami's hand.

"Atem, we have talked about this, Yugi will be fine as long as he has us and his friends around him all the time, that's a final!" Yami said, before he began with the dinner. Atem pouted, but gave up. The oldest of the two watched his lover turn the stove on and he moved. Atem walked over and pressed close to Yami, making the slightly shorter male yelp and turn a little.

"Atem, I'm making dinner" the duelist complained.

"So?" Atem questioned, nipping at his lovers neck. Yami squirmed and tried to move away, but the former Pharaoh held him were he was.

"A-Atem.." Yami tried again, but failed and placed his hands on the counter. Atem smirked and ran his hands to a lower part, making Yami squeak and turn around, turning off the stove on the way.

"Atem" Yami moaned as Atem pressed close, rubbing a knee against Yami's groin.

"Your already going hard.." the man whispered, making Yami go deep red.

"S-so?" Yami asked between pants.

"More fun for me" Atem said, his hands quickly shoved down into the other males pants and grabbed what he found there. Yami's breath hitched and he moaned.

"A-Atem.. Yugi.. he.." Yami tried.

"He's in bath and won't be down for a while" Atem said, smirking.

"Oh, you thought that?" asked another voice and the two of them froze.

"Yugi?" Yami asked, Atem turned and smiled nervously at the irked teen who was standing in the doorway.

"I was just coming down to get the soap I bought.. seriously, can't you wait till after dinner before you go fucking him?" Yugi asked, taking the soap out of the bag and turning away.

"I am hungry too you know, so make something or I'll attack you" Yugi said before he disappeared upstairs.

"Did.. Aibou say that.. just now?" Yami asked, dread covering his face.

"Yes... yes he did" Atem answered shortly after.

"Oh Ra.." Yami groaned, but then he froze as Atem continued to rub him.

"Atem, can't you wait?" Yami questioned. Atem turned back and smirked.

"Nope.." he leaned in a kissed his lover.

"I HATE YOU!" they heard Yugi shout from the second floor and stopped.

"You do realise that Yugi has a very good hearing right?" Yami asked.

"I did right now" Atem said, licking Yami's neck.

"Then wait till later" Yami growled and pushed Atem off. The oldest male blinked and stared into Yami's angered eyes.

"What? Why?" the man whined.

"Because I'm making dinner, so stay put till after.. you know how left out Yugi feels about this" Yami stated and turned the stove on again. Atem pouted, but left the room after that. Yami looked over his shoulder and sighed before he turned back to the dinner he was trying to make.

* * *

><p>"Yugi?" Atem called and let himself into the bathroom.<p>

"Hm?" he heard from the bath and he turned to see Yugi looking back at him with his usually curious and innocent eyes.

"Did you hear that Malik is pregnant as well?" Atem asked and crouched beside the bathtub. Yugi sat up a little and nodded.

"Yeah, he called me yesterday, amazing isn't it?" Yugi exclaimed and smiled, Atem cradled Yugi's face in his hands.

"Your more amazing.." he whispered and stole a kiss. Then he got up and ruffled Yugi's hair, making the teen squeak.

"I'll let you know when dinners ready.. geez.. you forgot clothes again!" Atem complained and Yugi turned deep red.

"I'll also fetch you some clothes okay?" Atem stated, Yugi smiled and nodded. The former Pharaoh then turned and left, closing the door slowly before he walked into their shared bedroom. He pulled out some easy slack for the small teen, some pants that wasn't going to give the pregnant teen any trouble that is and then turned to look at the clock.

"It's already this late? Time really flies.." he mumbled before he walked out of the room to give Yugi his clothes.

* * *

><p>"Aaaah.." Yugi sighed pleased as he entere the room, he wore clean clothes and had a towel around his neck, his hair still damp and dripping with water.<p>

"Aibou, your hair is still wet!" Yami scowled and grabbed the towel from Yugi, then prosseeded to dry his hair with force, making Yugi squirm. Atem smiled from his spot by the table before he chuckled.

"Are we gonna eat or not?" he asked and the two turned to stare at him.

"Of course we are.. when Yugi's hair is dry" Yami stated, ruffling Yugi's hair before he let the towel fall around Yugi's neck again.

"Finished ruffling my brains out?" the teen asked with a pout. Yami stared at him for a long minute, then he laughed.

"Yes I am Aibou.." Yami said and sat down by the table.

"So.. have you heard from Ryou lately?" Atem asked as Yugi sat down by the table. The teen looked at him before he shook his head.

"No, but I'm planning on calling tomorrow" Yugi said, picking up the fork and taking a bite of the food Yami had made, wich consisted of some fish, potatoes, some tasty sause and a lot of vegetables. Yugi stared at one of the carrots and made a face.

"I hate.. carrots.." he mumbled, earning two pair of glares.

"You have to eat Yugi, you eat for more than one you know" Atem explained.

"But.." Yugi whined, then he winced. Yami and Atem exchanged worried looks.

"You okay Ahku?" Atem asked, worried.

"Yeah.. maybe, come here Atem.." Yugi said, Atem itches closer as the teen took his hand and placed it on his stomach. Atem blinked, the he gawked.

"It.. it's.. moving" the man gasped out and Yami came over.

"What? Seriously?" he asked, Yugi nodded as Yami gently placed a hand on Yugi's stomach. Shock, then happiness appeared on Yami's face before he gently hugged his lover.

"That's great Aibou, that means your baby is fine" he said, Atem smiled.

"It is" Atem agreed, suddenly Yami's expression changed and he shot up.

"Yami?" Atem and Yugi asked, worried. The pale duelist didn't answer, instead he sprinted out of the room and up the stairs. The two left behind looked at each other before they got up and hurried after their boyfriend.

* * *

><p>"Yami?" Yugi asked as they knocked on the bathroom door.<p>

"Yeah?" they heard. Yami's voice was odd, kind of sick.

"Are you okay?" Atem asked, he heard the toilet flush and then the water in the sink run. Not a minute after the door opened and Yami appeared, he smiled weakly at them before Yugi nearly jumped him.

"Really? Are you okay?" Yugi asked, worried.

"Yes Aibou, I am" Yami said. Yugi stared at him before he slowly nodded.

* * *

><p>"Yami.. Atem, I'm going to make breakfast okay?" Yugi asked, he had just come back from his daily routine meeting with the toilet. The two other males poked their heads up from the sheets and grinned.<p>

"Sure thing.. just don't do the heavy work" Yami said, Atem wrapped an arm around him and pulled him back to the bed. Yugi glared slightly, but then he turned and closed the door. When he was safely outside of hearing, he sighed deeply.

"Unfair.." he whispered and walked down the stairs. Wobbling over to the phone, he picked it up and dialed a number, seconds later someone answered.

"**Yes?"** Yugi lit up.

"Ryou, how are you?" Yugi asked, he had minded that it was quite late on the day.

"**I'm good, how are you and the baby?"** Ryou asked eagerly.

"I'm great.. the baby too, it's been kicking a lot recently.." Yugi explained.

"**Oh, really? That's great.. but Yugi, I have to talk with you about something serious.."** Ryou suddenly sounded a lot more serious than Yugi had heard him in a while.

"What?" Yugi asked, worried.

"**Our yami's.. can get pregnant as well.."**

"I- what?" Yugi asked, not sure what was going on. Ryou coughed on the other line and there was a shout in the background.

"Ryou, you okay?" Yugi asked.

"**Ah.. yes.."** he got back.

"About what you said.. how do.. you know?" Yugi asked, a little worried about the two still in bed. Well, more precisely, worried about Yami.

"**Well.. you see.. Bakura"** Ryou then became oddly silent, though Yugi knew he was way to embarrassed to finish that line, but Yugi had understood it.

"So.. your saying.. that Bakura is.. pregnant?" Yugi asked.

"**Ye-wha.. yes.. and.. me too.."** was the answer to that and Yugi nearly dropped the phone.

"Congratulations.. who's the.. father?" he asked.

"**Akefia of course.. he always tops.."** he got. He stared with wide eyes at the phone before he heard something close to a shout from upstairs.

"Oh great.."

"**What is it?"** Ryou asked.

"It's Yami and Atem, they're at it again..." Yugi stated, then he heard Ryou yelp.

"**B-Bakura.. give me back my pho-"** but he was cut off.

"**Tell those two to stop fucking each other like some rabbits or they'll be just as large as you in no time!"** came the new voice. Yugi blinked, then he blushed.

"Er.. Bakura.. Atem.. is always.. on the top" Yugi muttered.

"**Oh.. then stop before the paler of the two get's pregnant.."** Bakura barked.

"Why, you sound like you don't like it" Yugi teased, he knew how much his lovers irritated Bakura and Akefia to no end.

"**I don't want more mini-Pharaoh's running around than yours.. is that clear!"** he barked and Yugi chuckled.

"**Bakura!"** Yugi heard two voices shout, but was obviously ignored.

"Yes sir.. er.. I've never stopped them.. before.." he then blushed and covered his face with his free hand.

"**Should I come over?"** Bakura asked.

"NO!" three voices now shouted at the same time.

"**Oh.. to bad.. it'd be fun.."** Yugi could practically see the smirk on Bakura's face.

"I'll do that myself.. thank you.." Yugi said, then he got Ryou back and they said bye before Yugi sighed and looked up the stairs.

"They've already started, I guess I should hurry" he mumbled and wobbled towards the stairs.

* * *

><p>Yami groaned and turned around.<p>

"Yami?" Atem asked. Yami turned his head and stared.

"What?" Yami returned, and Atem kissed him deeply. Yami blinked, then he moaned softly. Atem smirked when he backed off and started nipping at his paler look-alike.

"A-Atem.. what are you.. planning?" the male asked. Atem nipped at his chest and enjoyed the sounds he got from his male boyfriend.

"A lot" he whispered, licking and sucking at the man's nipples.

"Ah.. Atem.. Yugi, he.. he is downstairs.." Yami managed, but his moans broke free as he bucked upwards. Atem smirked and kissed the erect nipples before he went lower. The former Pharaoh grabbed onto the slowly hardening length and pumped. Yami's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he bit his hand so he wouldn't scream. Atem gently took his hand in his and stared at it before kissing it slowly. Yami turned deep red.

"Atem.." Yami moaned.

"You really shouldn't be biting your hand so much, there's about to form a scar there.." Atem commented, he crawled over Yami and slowly spread his legs apart. Yami groaned as Atem's knee brushed roughly against his member before the knee got through and Atem could spread the legs far from each other, making Yami blush.

"A-Atem.." Yami stuttered, obviously trying not to, but failed. Atem smirked and shoved two fingers roughly up Yami's ass. Yami gasped out and bit the sheets so he wouldn't scream. The former Pharaoh began to move his fingers inside of the other, searching for a certain spot.

"Wai- Ah-tem.." Yami's try on speaking was broken as Atem found his prostate, making the slightly smaller man arch upwards and moan loudly. Suddenly, the fingers disappeared and Yami groaned.

"Disappointed?" Atem teased and Yami glared.

"Get over with it.. Yugi will come any time now.." with that said, Yami lost all thoughts as Atem quickly trust into him. The paler of the two screamed and arched high of the bed, though their pleasure was short-lived. There was a knock on the door and the two froze.

"Guys.. stop whatever your doing and come down to the living or I'll ban both of you to a couch!" Yugi said through the door and the two blinked.

"Why?" Atem asked, though very odd since he was still moving in and out of Yami, who was moaning loudly. He heard a sigh and the door opened. Then they looked at the beet red Yugi.

"Geez.. Bakura were right.. you two are like rabbits.." Yugi said, blushing deeply. The two in bed stared at him before the oldest of the two snorted.

"What's the thief got to do with this?" he asked.

"A lot.. in fact, I was told to stop you two before either of you... well.." Yugi blushed, not sure how to say it. Atem stopped what he was doing and Yami groaned.

"What?"Atem asked. Yugi looked down.

"Bakura is.. pregnant guys.." the teen mumbled, thus the other two hit the floor.

"What? Seriously?" Yami asked. Atem nodded.

"Yes.. he and Ryou are pregnant" Yugi stated, watching his lovers go deep red.

"What.. how?" the two stuttered. Yami crawled into the sheets again while Atem got into some easy pants and sat down on the bed beside his lover.

"Easy.. Akefia.." Yugi said and walked over, he swatted Atem in the head and the former Pharaoh blinked and held his head.

"What was that for?" he asked, Yugi sighed.

"Because of you.. even Yami might be pregnant as we speak!" Yugi said, glaring at Atem, who paled. Yami shot up before he paled as well, and this didn't go unseen by his lovers.

"Yami?" Yugi asked, but Yami didn't answer, instead he shot out of the bed and sprinted out of the room with one hand over his mouth, they heard the bathroom door close with a loud bang and a nerve basically appeared on Yugi's forehead.

"Atem.." Yugi said with a low voice, the former Pharaoh's eyes widened before he slowly got to his feet and slowly walked to his side, trying not to anger the teen any more, all the while he watched Yugi and his lover watched him.

"Maybe.. I should.. see to Yami" Atem tried, but this only made Yugi snap.

"No, you are not.. he and I are going to the hospital right now, and you.. are on the couch for the rest of my pregnancy!" the teen howled, and Atem winced.

"But Ahku.. pretty.. Yugi.." he tried, but Yugi just glared.

"That's what you get for making both of us pregnant!" he growled and wobbled out, still very pissed, leaving Atem to sulk for himself.

* * *

><p>"Yami?" Yugi asked and entered the bathroom, he found Yami by the toilet and saw his pale form.<p>

"Y-yes?" the man managed to stutter out between coughs.

"Are you okay?" Yugi then asked.

"I will be.. when I murder Atem" the paler version of the former Pharaoh growled.

"No reason to do so.. I've already banned him to the couch for the rest of my pregnancy, I could always notch it up a few months.." Yugi murmured the last part and Yami stared at him.

"I'm not going to murder him.. you are.." the man said, making Yugi giggle, then turned serious.

"It's his own fault, come on.. let's get you to see the doctor okay?" Yugi offered and reached out a hand. Yami stared up at him before he hesitatingly took it.

* * *

><p>Omg.. I really wrote that.. oh well.. I never thought I'd write about Bakura, Ryou and Akefia though... maybe not as threesome anyway.. but somehow I've come to like that couple quite a lot ^.^ just.. like SetoJou.. ;_; I'm seriously odd ain't I!<p>

Yugi is so.. evil here.. banning Atem for at least four months on the couch.. poor guy, though.. he deserves it anyway..

Atem: HOW THE HECK DO I DESERVE THAT? *glaring*

Me: Er.. try think for once

Atem: What?

Yugi & Yami *glare* that's it.. couch for the rest of your life..

Atem: Wha-wait.. what? GUYS, please.. *puppy look*

Yugi: *glare* your own fault.. *walks off with Yami*

Me: Aaah.. it's hard isn't it? *smiles innocently*

Atem: It's your fault.. *glare*

Me: What? Me? Noo.. not at all.. you see, this was your own decision to sleep with both, now what I write is only a small fracture of what you've been doing *blush* and if oyur not careful, I'll make Yami top the rest of the story, you'll be completely left out for the rest of the time..

Atem: Noooooo... evil..

Me: I obviously am.. and please remember to review.. it seems *looks at Atem's trembling form on the floor* Atem's life depends on it.. ^^;


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know what to do .. ;_; I think I failed at my exam.. or not.. maybe.. I did however write a lot on this story while the exam was going on (we use our computers in the exam so I can use mine to write something else when I stuck :D) oh well.. I should tell you, it's really difficult to write about these three.. I can do it when they're two and pregnant, or three and no pregnancy.. but a trio were two's pregnant... I've biten over more than I can chew.. quite literary..

I love you guys (readers) cuz you react positively to this story, wich makes me extremely happy :D Also, in this chapter a lot of new people will appeare, well.. not new, but they haven't been mentioned so far.. so here's the warning for you.. ANZU-BASHING! God.. I seemed to have grown to hate her quite a lot.. =.=; I also borrowed a friend of mine's name to write in here.. now to write more :3

Atem: More.. you haven't even started chapter 3.. -.-''

Me: No shit Sherlock, I was actually busy trying to figure out if I'd let Anzu murder you or not..

Yami & Yugi: WHAT? D.D

Me: Joke.. anyway.. yes, Anzu is a bitch in my stories but.. at least I'm not that evil..

Yugi: Who else will appear? *suspicious glance at story*

Me: Oh, you'll have to wait and see :)

Trio: Uh-oh.. this does not bode well for us does it?

Me: Hm.. I doubt it.. :D

Trio: Tomyo doesn't own.. luckily..

Me: WHAT WAS THAT? *evil glare*

Trio: Nothing.. seriously.. *sweat drop*

* * *

><p>Chapter 2.<p>

A Lot at Once.

The hospital bustled with activity as Atem waited, then Ryou, Bakura and Akefia sat down beside him. For some reason, Yugi had called them on their way to the hospital and told them what was going on.

"Great job Pharaoh.." Akefia stated with an annoyed frown, Bakura wore a similar frown as well, but Ryou didn't even notice him for the time being. Then the door opened and Yugi came out, Yami followed him, looking oddly pale. The two exchanged some words with the doctor before they turned towards the rest.

"So.. now we'll see more mini-Pharaoh's?" Akefia asked and Ryou swatted at him.

"That's rude" he growled. Yugi just giggled and Yami sighed.

"But it's true.." the oldest of the two stated and everyone stared at them, then the three white haired males turned to Atem, who was very much trying to disappear in his seat.

"Man.. now you've done it" Akefia commented before Bakura glared at him.

"Your not any better Akefia.." the pale thief said and Akefia chuckled nervously.

"Yugi, when are you going to do the ultrasound?" Ryou asked, standing up. This made the two bickering white haired men stop and turn.

"Um.. actually, the doctor offered to do it now.." Yugi said, and Atem jerked his head to stare at him, but he didn't say anything.

"Really?" Ryou asked, then he and Ryou became young giggling teens and stood there like two girls and was chatting happily until the doctor appeared.

"Is.. the father here as well?" the doctor asked, this made Yugi glare at Atem and nod. Yami looked between them before he snickered.

"Yes, the guy over there trying to disappear is the father!" he said and Atem flinched, then he looked up at his lover.

"Then.. come this way please" the doctor said, Yugi nodded and looked at Atem one last time before he turned to follow the doctor.

"Come on Atem, your not getting out of this" Yugi stated.

"Yeah.. I guess I'm not" Atem mumbled, ignoring everyone's laughter at his shameful expression.

"Remember to tell me afterwards!" Yami called. The two of them nodded before they followed the doctor down the hall and into an examination room.

"Please lie down on the bed and we'll start right away" the doctor said with a smile and Yugi nodded, then lied down. Atem watched from his spot, not daring to move seeing that Yugi hadn't completely forgiven him yet.

"Then, lift your shirt up" the doctor said and Yugi did so. The doctor put something cold on his stomach and then pressed a device on said spot, Yugi tensed, but then relaxed as the screen in front of him and the doctor flashed a little.

"Let's see.. ah here.. woah" the doctor mumbled and Yugi blinked.

"What is it?" he asked, worried.

"Look at the screen" the doctor said and Yugi did so. He could see the dim contours of several babies, not one or two, three.

"Wha- I'm having.. triplets?" Yugi asked, this made Atem flinch and looked at Yugi in shock. Yugi caught this desperate look and smiled softly.

"Come on Atem" he coed and Atem slowly came over, then he saw the small shapes. Yugi smiled up at him and took his hand, in wich Atem squeezed.

"T-that's how.. it looks like.. inside?" he asked, being an ancient spirit and all, he knew nothing of the technology that existed today. The doctor nodded and smiled to the two lovers.

"Congratulations then" he said before he took away the device and Yugi blinked as the screen went black. Atem as well blinked, but then he turned to Yugi with one of his most happy smiles, it was the happiest smile Yugi had ever seen on Atem's face since he had been accepted by both Yugi and Yami.

"Let's tell the others" Yugi said softly, he had wiped of the cold liquid that was on his stomach and had pulled his shirt down. Atem nodded and helped Yugi onto his feet before they were showed out to the other's again. They saw Akefia and Bakura stand around Yami, probably teasing him because the pale duelist was beet red in the face. Ryou was standing a few feet away and glaring at his two boyfriends.

"What are you telling my Yami now?" Atem asked, keeping a steady and stern voice. This made the two thieves back off rather quickly and turn.

"Aibou, how was it?" Yami asked, rushing past the two white haired men. Yugi giggled as Ryou also came over.

"Well.. we will most definitely annoy the two robbers for a while!" Atem stated.

"What.. do you mean?" Yami asked.

"Should you tell him or should I do that Ahku?" Atem asked Yugi, who beamed at his lover. Ryou itched closer as the two thieves took one step forward.

"Triplets!" Yugi positively beamed and everyone stopped.

"Trip-" Yami begun, but was cut off by Akefia and Bakura.

"You mean the brat's having triplets? Pharaoh triplets?" the thieves shouted.

"Sssh.." Yugi tried, but they didn't stop unless Ryou hit them in the head.

"Watch it you two" he growled and the two shut up.

"Yes, Yugi is having triplets" Atem said as a final and wrapped an arm around his lover's waist, pulling him closer. Yugi squeaked and blushed.

"Atem.. your not completely off the hook yet" Yami said and glared playfully. This made the young man remember what Yugi had told him before they left for the hospital.

"I know Yami.." he said, a little sullen.

"Atem.. I'm not being mean or angry, but you do know that with both of us pregnant, you wouldn't be getting any either way?" Yami said, lacing a hand around both of his boyfriends. Yugi smiled and pulled both closer.

"I.. know that Yami" Atem said, smiling softly.

"So, I guess you'll just stay on the couch for tonight" Yugi said with a sigh, and Atem laughed. Hugging his lovers as he did so.

"Thank you Ahku" he said and kissed Yugi on the cheek, Yami pouted and Atem reached out before placing a kiss on his cheek as well.

"Happy now?" he asked.

"Yeah" Yami said, smiling softly at his boyfriends.

"You do remember that we're still here right?" Bakura asked, annoyed by the show the three males were putting on. Ryou was by all means buried in Akefia's chest after blushing madly at what was going on.

"We do.." Yami muttered, glaring at Bakura for destroying their moment together.

"Maybe we'll just go home then" Atem stated, Yugi looked up at him and gave him a peck on his cheek.

"Can we stop by that little chop and have some ice-cream?" he asked, Atem and Yami eyed him before they both chuckled, making Yugi blush.

"Of course you can Aibou" Yami said, kissing Yugi's cheek. All this show had made quite a few people stop and stare, but the nurses, who had tried their best to ignore the couple, was now standing nearby and blushing madly.

"I think it's best if we leave now.. seeing the crowd that has gathered" Atem stated and suddenly everyone began walking again, like nothing had happened. Yugi giggled and took his boyfriends hands.

"Then let's go.." he said, they stopped by the other trio and said goodbye, Ryou wished them good luck onwards before the albino haired teen was dragged off by his lovers. Yami pulled his two towards the exit before he smirked.

"Ice-cream does actually sound tasty right now.." he murmured and Yugi nodded eagerly while Atem raised an eyebrow.

"Does this mean that my wallet is going to be painful for the next nine months?" he asked, a painful look on his face.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked with an amused glance at his boyfriend.

"If you two start eating ice-cream like there was no tomorrow for the next nine months.. I think I have to take up an extra job at Kaiba" Atem muttered, his boyfriends turned, then they laughed.

"I think we'll be just fine with a little ice-cream each month, oh.. and it's not nine, eight.. I'm already a month along" Yami stated, thus Atem and Yugi's jaw fell.

"What? And I've been screwing you.. like no tomorrow, oh Ra.." Atem groaned, hitting his forehead. Yami chuckled.

"It's okay, as far as I see it, the baby wasn't traumatized by it.." he stated and Yugi giggled. Then Yami turned to his hikari and eyed him.

"Did you find out if it was boy or girls?" he asked, suddenly Yugi's smiled disappeared before a new, more devilish appeared.

"Actually.. I want to wait till the babies come to find out, it makes it so much more exiting!" he said, giggling badly. Atem and Yami exchanged worried looks, then they shrugged it off.

"That's okay with me" Atem said, and Yami nodded. They all walked over to the car and got in before Atem drove them to the near shop they had come to know as the ice-cream parlor. It was right beside their home, but it was behind a large building so not many seemed to know it. Though, those two knew, came there as often as they could because of the tasty ice-cream they had. Atem stopped the car a little away from the cream-coloured building and Yugi was first to jump out, well, rather crawl out seeing he wasn't really able to jump when he was pregnant. Yami reached out and helped him along till they were standing outside of the glass-door. Atem opened the door for his lovers who smiled at him before entering.

"Welcome- oh, Yugi-kun, Yami-kun and even Atem-san, good day" the girl behind the disk beamed and walked around the disk, she hugged Yugi before she smiled to the other two.

"How's my favorite customers doing?" she asked.

"We're doing just fine Natale-san" Yami said with a soft smile. Yugi giggled and turned slightly towards Natale again.

"You see.. we just came from the hospital" Yugi said, lowering his voice a little, there was a customer there already and he wasn't all to keen on letting everyone in the world know about his pregnancy, or Yami's for that matter.

"Oh, are something wrong?" the teen girl asked at once, worried.

"No, not at all.. you see.." Yugi whispered into Natale's ear and here eyes widened so much it looked like her eyes were about to pop out of her head. Her curly, black hair bristled slightly as she opened her mouth.

"TRIPLETS?" she shouted, making the customer turn and stared. Natale bowed and apologized before she turned back.

"I can't believe it.. seriously?" she whispered to Yugi, who nodded with a bright smile. Yami came over and laced a hand around his hikari.

"And that's not all, is there Aibou?" he asked, making Yugi giggle again.

"What? Something I'm missing out on?" Natale asked, swirling a cone in her hand.

"Yep.. you definitely missed something" Yami stated, placing a hand on his stomach. Natale stared at him for a few second before she gasped.

"It can't be.. you too?" she asked. Yami snickered and nodded.

"Oh.. oh my god.. oh.. I.. can't.. I'm so happy for you Yami-kun" she all but squealed and latched her arms around his neck, hugging him. Atem stared at her, but didn't attack her, because he knew she wasn't interested in either Yugi nor Yami, in fact, she had a boyfriend and was also engaged to said boy. They had met Natale almost a year ago when the three of them went on a date here, she had just started working here after she had moved here from Spain, so her Japanese wasn't all that perfect back then, but Yugi had become friends with her at once and soon she became their friend as well. At first Atem was very jealous, but after a while he let it go. Natale had even supported them and helped them hiding from Anzu once or twice.

"Thank you Natale-san"

"Please just call me Natale, or at least Natale-chan.. san makes me feel so old.." she said, giggling. True, she was a year younger than Yami, since he was twenty-one, she was twenty. Yugi smiled at her.

"Then you shouldn't call Atem san either then?" he teased and Natale turned deep red. She stared at Atem, who raised an eyebrow before she burst into laughter.

"But he is like.. uber old" she said, laughing harder. Yes, Natale knew about their past as well. Atem being an ancient Pharaoh. Yami once sharing a body with Yugi blah blah. But she didn't like them less that way, in fact, it made her happier that they trusted her so well to actually tell her that.

"Uber.. old?" Atem asked, looking completely agast for being talked to like that.

"Yeah.. aren't you like.. thousands of years old?" she teased, though not as loud since the other customer still was there. Natale looked out of the window for a second and gasped.

"Uhoh.. that girl, Anzu is here again.." she whispered and all three turned. Just a few feet away, Anzu was. Yugi gasped and hid behind Yami, who turned around and hugged him. Natale quickly opened the door to her storage room.

"Quick, before she sees you" she whispered and all three rushed in. Then she closed the door, and smiled to the customer, who blinked and looked rather confused at what was going on in the room.

"She isn't normal, and they're afraid of her you see.." she said and the customer, a lady in her late thirties nodded with sympathy. Then the girl, named Anzu entered. Her eyes scanned the room for any tri-coloured trio, but found none.

"Welcome, may I help you" she asked with a not so venom filled voice.

"Yes, I saw Atem's car and.. are they here?" she asked, Natale though, put up a confused look.

"Who?" she asked, smiling bitterly at the old teen.

"One or three tri-coloured haired males" Anzu stated, scanning the room once again, hoping to see who she was searching for. The girl held her bag tightly in her arm and Natale saw something sharp sticking out, but refrained from pointing it out.

"Nope, sorry.. no one except this nice lady over there has been here so far.." Natale said, venom still in her voice. Anzu though, didn't notice.

"Oh.. oh well.." then she left, wandering down the street and disappearing. The lady stared in shock at the glares Natale sent after Anzu, but didn't say anything.

"You can come out now.. she's gone" Natale said and the storage door opened, revealing three pale males.

"Thank you.. again" Yugi said, he was trembling a little from what Natale knew was fear. Yami had his arms around his hikari and Atem was standing super close to his lovers.

"Yeah.. though I might ask you be cautious onwards.. I saw a knife in her bag" Natale told them slowly. Yugi gasped and his face got even paler, thus Natale took his face in her hands before she hugged him.

"It's going to be okay Yugi-kun" she told him and he nodded slowly, tears in his eyes. Though Atem, had a completely different look on his face.

"If she as much as dares to think such thoughts.. I'll-" the rest was covered by Yami's hands. Yugi smiled to Natale before the trio quickly rushed around to face the counter. Natale blinked and then she sighed.

"Back to work huh? So, what's it gonna be today?" she asked.

"I want a strawberry and chocolate ice-cream with... cream on top" Yugi proclaimed and Natale blinked.

"Woah.. is this.. hormones?" she asked, looking at Atem before she made the ice-cream and gave it to Yugi who began to eat it rather than licking in like he used to do.

"Yeah.. now Yami's going to be like that too.." Atem stated, then groaned as Yami hit him with his elbow. The oldest of the three chuckled.

"I was just kidding.." Atem whispered, closing the distance between his lips and Yami's ear, making the paler of the look-alike flush. Atem snickered and watched as Yugi quite quickly devoured the ice-cream.

"Aibou, your going to get brain freeze.. um, I want chocolate with.. chocolate cream topping" he said and smirked at Atem's chocked face. Natale smirked as well before she made the ice-cream, and sure thing. It was almost devoured before Atem had gotten his chocolate ice-cream.

"You guys are creepy when eating like that.." Atem stated and got two playful glares sent his way. Atem turned and chuckled nervously. Natale giggled and gave back whatever was left of the money Atem gave her.

"Okay then.. should we head off?" Atem said to the two that had already devoured their ice-cream while Atem had at least half left. They stared at him and nodded.

"Natale-chan, we'll see you later okay?" Yugi asked as they moved towards the door. Natale smiled and waved at them.

"Yes, we will Yugi-kun, see you guys later" she called and watched them exit and walk away from her shop. As soon as they had disappeared, Natale said bye to te lady who left, then sighed and dialed a number. Sooner rather than later she got through.

"**This has better be good"** a voice said.

"It is.. you told me to call every time something happened to the tri right?" Natale stated. There was a short silence, then.

"**What happened with them now?"** the male on the other end asked.

"Anzu appeared again, I saw a knife in her bag.." Natale explained.

"**A knife? You told them this?"** the male asked.

"Yes, Yugi-kun looked like he was about to cry and Atem-san.. well.. he looked like he wanted to murder her, but Yami-kun stopped her" she stated. There was another silence before the man on the other side sighed.

"**I'll write it down, thank you for your work today as well"** the man said and Natale chuckled.

"No problem Kaiba-san"

* * *

><p>Yugi was about to open the car door, but froze when he saw the front door of their house. Yami stopped as well and stared at what Yugi stared at.<p>

"Atem, look!" Yami nearly shouted and the former Pharaoh turned, then he gasped.

"How the.." he began, but was cut short.

"Atem~" a voice sang and all three groaned. Atem flipped the car-lock on, so that Yugi and Yami was safe, but he did roll down his window a few millimeters.

"Anzu, what are you doing here?" he asked, staring at her. The girl smiled brightly before she saw Yugi and Yami.

"What is he doing here?" she asked, glaring at Yugi, who winced and backed if possible. Yami wrapped his arms around his lover and glared back. Atem glared as well and made sure the car-lock still was on.

"He has a name Anzu, and he lives here, with me and Yami" he said. This must have triggered something in the girls head because she began trembling. By now, Atem had very well noticed the knife hidden in her bag so he sighed and dialed his phone quickly.

"**What?"** an annoyed voice asked.

"You'd better call for help cousin, because help me if Anzu takes out that knife, I will seriously hurt her!" then he hung up and rolled the window up fully.

"You guys stay right here okay, Yami, lock the door after me" he said, taking of his seat belt.

"You can't mean your about to face Anzu, she'll hurt you" Yami and Yugi both shouted. Atem smiled sadly at them and unlocked the car before opening the door.

"I know, but if it stands between me hurt and you loosing your babies, then I'd choose myself.." Atem said, then he got out of the car and closed the door. Yami hesitated at first, then he locked the car. Yugi wailed and began to cry.

"Not in any life should he risk his own life to save ours" the teen cried and Yami hugged him tightly. He saw Atem talk to Anzu, but couldn't hear what it was about, and for that he was happy, but the voices was rising and soon they could hear it all.

"Anzu, you don't dare to talk about Yugi in that way" Atem stated loudly. Anzu though, was crying and hitting Atem's chest with her quite so smaller hands. It didn't even hurt.

"But you don't see the truth.. he is manipulating you.. hurting you" she wailed and Yami felt Yugi freeze in his arms. Yami glared out of the window and began to brush a hand through his lovers hair.

"It's going to be okay, it's not true" he whispered to Yugi, kissing his forehead and keeping him close. Then Anzu must have said something really bad because Atem suddenly pushed her away.

"Don't you fucking dare, Yugi is my boyfriend and also my lover.. I love him above anything else on this earth and the afterlife, you will not step in between and destroy what we have!" he shouted, people walking by stared at him in an odd way, but shrugged it off and rushed away. Then Anzu slapped him across the face.

"Then what about Yami huh? Yugi is with Yami and still with you! He is two-timing you!" she screamed. She was about to hit him again, but he stopped her.

"Actually, it would be me who's two-timing" he stated angrily. Anzu stared at him in shock, then her face twisted into disgust.

"That's.. not true" she whispered, then she screamed it, pulling out the hidden knife as she did. Yugi, who had turned in time to see the first slap screamed and reached out for Atem, but Yami held him close, forcing him to face him. He pulled Yugi against his chest and then closed his eyes. Neither of them wanted to see Atem hurt, not in any way. But then Anzu screamed in frustration, and Yami opened his eyes slowly to see Atem holding Anzu hand away from him with as much strength as he had, her hand was slowly turning purple and the grip on the knife was losing.

"Don't raise knife with the intent to hurt Anzu, did you not learn that many years ago?" Atem questioned her, but she refused to acknowledge it. Yugi turned slowly and sighed in relief when he saw no blood. But their relief was short lived when Anzu managed to get her hand free and slash a nice cut across Atem's left cheek, a few drops of blood splattered across the window and Yugi screamed again as if the pain was his own. Yami winced at the emotions that was thrown at him.

"Atem.." he whispered, hugging Yugi's crying and trembling form tightly.

"Anzu!" a voice shouted and the two in the car snapped around to see a tall, blonde teen walk over and grab her hands, forcing her away from Atem. The former Pharaoh sighed in relief and leaned against the window.

"Thank Ra you got here on time Jounouchi, I think I might have hurt her if she wasn't stopped now.." Atem said, running a hand through his wild, tri-coloured hair. Jounouchi turned and grinned.

"Took some time fer Seto ta actually understand who it was dat called him, but when he did, he went inta murder-mode.. I think he's still in da car, restrainin' himself with crushin' da steerin'-wheel instead.." Jounouchi said, he gave Anzu a pitiful look before he took the knife and threw it away from her.

"I think I should take her ta da nearest police-station.. man, she actually creeps me out.." Jounouchi said, still holding Anzu far away from Atem. The former Pharaoh nodded, a disgusted look had crawled onto his face.

"She doesn't only creep me out, she disgusts me.." Atem said and Anzu froze, then she screamed at him.

"No, it's not true.." she screamed and Jounouchi winced.

"Man, she's got a high pitch.." he groaned, suddenly another person appeared beside him and took a good hold of Anzu.

"Mind you Mazaki-san, you are making a scene and you are making a fool out of yourself" Kaiba said, glaring at the girl, who glared back.

"Let go you stupid bastard.. no, let me go.. I will.. have.. Atem!" she screamed before she glared, panting hard. Kaiba stared at her with wide eyes. Then he turned on his heel and pulled out the phone.

"I'm taking a call now, try not to let her go pup" he told Jounouchi, who blushed.

"Don' call me dat in da public Seto" the blonde responded, but did as he was told.

"Atem!" said man turned as Yugi scrawled out of the car and ran to his side.

"Yugi, you should have waited inside the car with Yami" Atem told him, but hugged him never the less. Yami came up to his side and tilted his chin to the side. A frown was placed firmly on his lovers face as Atem watched Yami turn more and more angry.

"That's a pretty deep cut.. Anzu really did use strength didn't she?" he questioned, Atem just chuckled before he looked down at Yugi's trembling form.

"It's going to be alright Ahku" he whispered and Yugi looked up at him.

"O-okay.." Yugi stuttered, then he looked at Yami, who smiled as well.

"Yeah, we'll just patch up Atem and everything will be fine again" Yami commented with a chuckle. Suddenly havoc broke lose as Anzu punched Jounouchi and threw herself at the tri, knocking them over, but instead of reaching out to Atem, she reached out to Yugi and punched him hard in the stomach. Yugi's eyes widened and he screamed. Yami and Atem then threw themselves at the girl in one motion.

"Kaiba, Ra help or I'm killing her right now!" Atem shouted, holding the girl down as she tried to move, but with both males on top of her, she failed quite well. Jounouchi had run over to Yugi and was helping him up. Then he paled as he saw the ground underneath Yugi.

"Oh god.. guys.. there's blood"

* * *

><p>Hm.. is there something called cliffhanger-addicted?<p>

Yami: Then you'd have it right? I mean, seriously.. you just hurt Yugi.. and while Kaiba, me, Atem and Jou was watching.. your so dead..

Me: Nu-uh.. because then you wont be able to know what happens since I haven't even written a word of the next chapter.. oh, and Natale.. who I know doesn't read Yu-Gi-Oh (sadly) will not know of this right? I made her the ice-cream parlor D': but I think she's rather funny, calling Atem uber old and stuff X3 Oh.. and did I mention I've come to love two new couples.. JouSeto, AkefiaRyou (or BakuraRyou.. wichever you preffer) and of course.. AkefiaBakuraRyou.. but puzzleshipping and mobbiumshipping is best ^3^ and threesome of those are uber best.. anyway.. remember to review okay? *scrolls back to write next chapter*

Yami & Atem: Save Yugi, save Yugi, save Yugi, save Yugi, save Yugi, save Yugi, save Yugi..

Me: GOD! Stop using that mantra on me, it ain't working! *runs away with computer*

Yami: Did we scare her?

Atem: I doubt it.. not even Kaiba's glares... or smirks are scary..

Me: When Kaiba smirk, a puppy somewhere dies.. *whisper*

Yami: Let's hope it's not his own puppy, or I'd kill him..

Jounouchi: I'm not a dog T^T

Atem: Noo.. of course not (sarcasm)

Jounouchi: EVIL PEOPLE *runs away*

Kaiba: *smirk* reviews!

Yami & Atem: *gasp* he smirked.. aaaaaaah! *runs away shouting what-not about dead puppies and smirking presidents..*

Me: Review please.. I don't.. want to see.. more dead puppies.. T^T


	3. Chapter 3

Okay.. exam the day after tomorrow and I.. DON'T WANT TO... now that that's out.. I don't know what to say about this.. I really do jump a bit in time so you guys might get a little confused, though, I hope you don't.. if you do, just ask and I'll try to explain ^^;

Atem: Get on with the damn story...

Yami: Why is this story M-rated?

Me: Uh.. you guys remember what you did in first chapter?

Atem & Yami: Errr.. yeah...

Me: There's a reason..

Yami: Oh..

Yugi: What about the story?

Me: Of course, let's get on with it shall we? *smirk*

Trio: YAY \(^.^)/

Talking.

_**Thinking.**_

**Phone-talk.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3.<p>

Several New Lives.

Yami and Atem were both running circles in the room, looking more than ready to keel over if they didn't get words about their precious boyfriend. As soon as Jounouchi had told them there was blood, the two of them had freaked out completely, trying to kill Anzu while saving Yugi. Kaiba had, while calling the police, called the ambulance, wich took off with the trio the second they came.

"Ra, if they don't tell me if Yugi's okay right now I'm going to run down that door" Atem said with a large growl, glaring at the door to the examination room while doing so. Yami nodded and stopped, suddenly the doors opened and a doctor came out, everyone in the room stood up at looked at the man.

"Is everything okay with Yugi?" Yami asked, worried about his little hikari. The doctor looked at him through half-moon shaped glasses, then he smiled softly.

"Yes, he will be just fine, it seems, in one way or another.. it seems the triplets were protected, they're fine as well" he said. Yami and Atem fell onto each other, groaning in relief. Kaiba reached out and caught Jounouchi, who fell back when he heard Yugi would be okay with a loud 'yes'. Ryou smiled softly as he was hugged by his two lovers.

"You are prohibited to seeing Anzu ever again" Bakura told him and Akefia nodded, a vein on both' forehead.

"I can agree to that" Ryou said with a nod of his own. Kaiba nodded as well and gave them a short stare.

"She wont be let close to Yugi and the other two in a very long time, if not forever, I can list up a page of stuff she'd been doing to the trio" he explained, Yami and Atem grinned his way before they took off to see their lover. Ryou and his two boyfriends rushed after with Jounouchi and Kaiba hot on their heels.

* * *

><p>Two spiky haired teens entered the plain room and immediately rushed over to the bed where their boyfriend resided. Yugi looked up at them with tired eyes, then he smiled softly.<p>

"Atem.. Yami" he whispered as Atem took one side and Yami the other, grabbing the teens hands in the prossess. They both looked worried, stressed and happy at the same time.

"Yugi, are you okay?" they asked in unision. Yugi smiled and nodded.

"Now I am.." he stated with a low voice. Yami and Atem both placed their free hands on Yugi's stomach, they both smiled softly at the soft kicks from the triplets. The doors opened and the rest came in, Jounouchi and Ryou quickly by Yugi's side, the rest, the last three standing a little away.

"How are you Yugi?" the two worried friends asked, Yugi smiled.

"I'm great" he said, his friends smiled back and Kaiba came over.

"Anzu has been taken care of for now, you don't have to worry about her at all" he said and Yugi shot him a grateful smile.

"Thank you.." he whispered.

* * *

><p>Yugi sighed as he tried to pull himself out of the chair, but failed.<p>

"Um.. Atem? Yami?" he called, but got no answer and he groaned.

"God.. they aren't here?" he questioned and took up the book he was holding, he had been sitting in the chair for five hours straight now. Not only was he beginning to get hungry, but he felt lonely, even if he had his unborn triplets with him.

"Where are they when I need them? Oh.. I forgot that they left for some business with Kaiba.." he stated and tried to get up again, but no such luck. Yugi was now eight and a half month along and soon enough he'd be having the triplets. Around an hour later he heard the soft click of the front door and peered over the edge of his book. Yami came in, his stomach had grown quite a lot these past months, being four months along.

"You've been here since we left?" he asked, Yugi nodded and blushed.

"I'm stuck.. it's been hours since I first sat down.." Yugi said, with that his over-sized stomach growled. Yami laughed and came closer.

"It seems there's a certain triplets that's very hungry" he stated, Yugi chuckled and reached out a hand, signaling he needed help. Yami snickered and took it, he pulled Yugi to his feet and in the next second, Yugi's playful smile disappeared.

"Yugi?" Yami asked, worried about his little light and his unborn children.

"Yami.. I think.." Yugi tried, but winced. Yami's eyes widened as he slowly began to realise what was going on. Yugi flashed him a painful and worried look.

"Yugi, are you-"

"Yami, I'm in labor.."

* * *

><p>Never in his whole life had Kaiba seen Atem freak out that much, yes, he had seen him freak out in ancient Egypt when he was Seth, but this was something completely new, and very hilarious as well. Atem had suddenly gotten a very loud call from Yami, Kaiba had heard quite a lot of it, most of it consisted about Yugi, hospital, labor and triplets. Atem then shot up from the chair, got dizzy and staggered around before he stared at Kaiba, just seconds later, he was gone. He could faintly hear Atem shout from the distance as he exited Kaiba's building and sped off to the hospital. Kaiba sighed and picked up his phone. It took some time before someone answered<p>

"**What is it Seto?"** the one on the other line asked.

"Was Yugi nine or eight months along?" he asked.

"**Err.. actually, eight and a half.. why?"**

"Because he just went into labor.." then he received only the beeping of the phone as Jounouchi had hung up on him. He sighed yet again.

"_**Guess I should head over too.."**_ he hit a blue button on his phone and a second later his little brother, Mokuba answered.

"I'm going to the hospital, I'm leaving the rest to you"

"**Is something wrong?"** Mokuba asked.

"Yugi went into labor"

"**Oh my.. leave it to me, say hi to the rest from me okay?"**

"Sure thing" Kaiba answered before he hung up and reached for his coat, he pulled his cellphone and took his keys. Then he exited through the door and rushed towards the exit of the huge company.

* * *

><p>"Yugi, it's going to be alright" Yami said, trying to calm his crying hikari. They were currently being rushed down the hall in the hospital. Yugi was being in a huge amount of pain because of his early labor and because the surgery was definitely not planned. The door to their left opened and a man looking identical to them rushed through, then he spotted them and his worried expression turned worse.<p>

"Yugi!" Atem all but shouted and rushed over, while the nurses were helping Yugi further down the hall. Yugi gave him a brave, but painful smile before he disappeared behind doors to the surgery room. Atem and Yami stood a good distance away from each other when the oldest of the two came over and wrapped his arms around his distressed boyfriend.

"It's going to be alright Yami" Atem told him, and Yami turned to stare at him.

"I'm just really worried, it's still half a month before the date set to his labor, yet he still.." Yami turned silent and looked down. Then the doors behind them burst open, revealing a massive heap of young males. Yami and Atem both turned and gawked.

"I can understand why Kaiba, Jou and you are here.. but what possessed your boyfriends to tag along Ryou?" Yami asked, Ryou didn't seem to notice the fact that he'd normally blush badly in a situation like this, but right now, they all had a certain duelist to worry about.

"Yami, Atem.. what's dis I hear.. is Yugi already in labor?" Jounouchi asked.

"Yes.. he is" Yami said after a few minutes. Jounouchi looked down with a pained expression, Kaiba laid a hand around his neck and pulled him closer.

"It's going to be alright pup.. half a month isn't that bad, I have heard of children getting born at least four months before their time, but they have survived just fine" Kaiba stated, Atem glared back and held Yami even closer.

"Those children were never born by a boy Kaiba" the man said and Kaiba nodded.

"True.. but that has never stopped Yugi in getting pregnant in the first place.." he said and the two spiky-haired males had to agree. Then Ryou came forth.

"I know it'll be fine, Yugi is brave and strong, he wont be in danger.." he said softly. Akefia and Bakura followed while Yami and Atem smiled gratefully at him, a few nurses exited, then entered through the door.

"I agree with Ryou, I haven't know the brat for long.. but I know he is strong and if he can stand against Zork and the Gods.. he can survive a simple birth" Akefia said, making everyone stare at him in shock. Yami opened his mouth and closed it without saying a single word.

"I.. never expected you to say something so.. sane" Atem stated and Akefia glared.

"Hey, I'm human you know.. thanks to a certain hikari here" he said, smirking as Ryou blushed deeply and glared up at him. Atem pulled Yami over to the chairs and sat him down before he sat down himself, their friends sitting down beside them.

"Let's just wait, in a short time the triplets will be born" Ryou said softly.

"I hope so..." Atem said.

* * *

><p>"Atem Sennen?" a nurse asked and Atem looked up.<p>

"Yes, that's me.. is something wrong with Yugi?" he stood up as the nurse came over. Worry flashed over his face before the nurse smiled softly at him, she was holding a small cliff board in her hands and stared at it for a second, then.

"Not at all, but he wants you inside right now" she stated and pointed towards a room to their left and Atem nodded. Yami stood up and pushed Atem in front of him with an annoyed sigh.

"Then what are you waiting for Atem, go and see him.. I'll be right behind too" he said. Atem looked at him from over his shoulder before he smiled gratefully and nodded. Then he walked down to the door and entered slowly. Yami following closely behind, the rest waiting for some time before Jounouchi asked if they could see the boy now. The nurse smiled and nodded.

"But please keep your noise down" she warned before she left.

* * *

><p>"Yugi?" Atem asked as he entered, a pair of tired amethyst eyes turned to him before the teen lit up. He was holding two bundles in his arms and a nurse was holding a third bundle.<p>

"Atem" the teen whispered, both men was by his side the next second. The nurse smiled and motioned for Atem to come closer, then she gave him the bundle she held.

"Congratulations" she said before she bowed to Yugi and disappeared out of the door. Atem stared at the little form within his arm before he stared up at Yugi, who smiled back.

"You are holding the girl you know.." Yugi said softly and Atem's eyes widened.

"That means.." he begun, Yami chuckled and looked at the little forms within Yugi's arms. Atem's face held a deep shade of red as he stared at the little one in his arms.

"That means Atem, that there's two boys and one girl.. hey Yugi, what are you going to name them?" Yami asked. Atem stared at Yugi, who blushed.

"Well, I haven't really given it any thought since I didn't know what genders the children would be.. but I was think about naming the girl Mamoru though" he said.

"Mamoru? Doesn't that mean protect?" Yami asked. Yugi giggled.

"Yes, I learned just now that it was in fact her that protected her brother and herself, and she is the second born" Yugi explained. A smile flew across Atem's face and his stroked a finger across his daughters face. The child gurgled and opened her eyes, deep amethyst eyes looked up at him and she giggled.

"Cute, both the name and the person, I like it" Atem said and cuddled his daughter.

"There he goes" Yami said with a sigh. Yugi just laughed.

"Hey Yug, how ar' ya?" Jounouchi asked as he and the rest entered.

"Jou-kun.. I'm fine" Yugi exclaimed and smiled at his best friend.

"That's good ta hear" Jounouchi answered, coming over to look at the little ones.

"You've got a name for these?" Kaiba asked, staring at the giggling girl in Atem's arms. Atem and Yugi both looked at him.

"Only the girl.. not the boys yet.." Yugi said.

"Oh, what's the little girl's name?" Ryou asked eagerly.

"Mamoru" Atem answered and smiled at his daughter yet again.

"So.. wich is the youngest?" Kaiba asked.

"That would be this young man" Yugi stated and smiled, holding the boys close to him, but did let them see the youngest, who had amethyst eyes as well.

"What about calling him Shitappa?" Bakura called and in the next second Ryou hit him. Yugi opened his mouth to protest, but Yami and Atem was quicker.

"He isn't a small fry stupid thief.. and it's not even a good name" the two of them barked. The little ones protested with a gurgle and Yugi quickly looked down.

"Ssh.. it's okay" Yugi said and smiled as the oldest opened it's eyes and everyone saw the deep crimson, innocent eyes looking at them. Yami and atem stared at him before the palest of the two chuckled.

"At least he got your eye-colour.. I see all of them has quite a bit of tan, but the oldest doesn't have that much.." he said, true, both Mamoru and her little brother had a tan, wich they most probably had after their father, while the oldest had his mothers skin, creamy white.

"What about naming the oldest Yoru?" Ryou asked, the trio stared at him before Yugi blinked at him and turned to Atem. Exchanging glances, smiles lit up on the two faces before Yugi giggled.

"Night huh? That fits quite well, thank you Ryou" Yugi said. Atem nodded as well.

"Then.. the youngest?" Yami asked. Yugi looked at him then he frowned.

"I'm not sure" he stated.

"I would've guess something along marble because of his skin, but that's.. an odd name.." Atem said and chuckled at Yugi's horrified look.

"Hey, how 'bout something from ancient Egypt?" Jounouchi asked and Atem blinked, then he snapped with is fingers.

"Of course, why didn't we think of that?" he beamed and Yugi nodded.

"Hm.. something on Egyptian.." he murmured.

"Horus? Anubis? Heba? You name it.." Yami stated, looking quite amused at the shocked expressions he got from his boyfriends.

"Heba sure it the one I'd go for" Atem said, Yugi looked up at him.

"It means.. game doesn't it?" he said, Atem and Yami nodded.

"Wait, how did ya know dat Yugi?" Jounouchi asked. Yugi blushed and smiled.

"I got Yami and Atem to teach me about hieroglyphics.." he said. Everyone nodded as Ryou smiled to Yoru. Everyone watched as the little boy reached up and pulled at the teens white hair-locks. Ryou yelped and backed off. Everyone laughed, well, except for Kaiba that is and Ryou blushed before he pouted. Yoru giggled when Yugi laughed, Mamoru and Heba giggled as well and reached up their tiny arms. Ryou looked down at his own quite large stomach, then at Bakura.

"What are we going to name ours?" he asked and Bakura turned red.

"W-why are you talking about that right now?" he asked.

"Well, you two are.. like, seven months along aren't you?" Yugi asked. Ryou and Bakura both turned to him and nodded, both beet red. Akefia scraped his chin and stared at his boyfriends.

"As long as it doesn't fit with the Pharaoh's name it's okay for me.." he stated and Ryou hit him in the head. Bakura laughed as the tomb robber cursed on his native language, making Ryou glare even more.

"I think we should find out what gender the baby is before we actually name it, but Akefia won't have anything to do with naming this child" Bakura stated, glaring at Akefia for some unknown reason. Akefia, being the one with most pride, itched backwards until he hit the wall.

"What about Florence?" Jounouchi asked and both the long-haired albino's jerked their heads around, the youngest and most innocent of the two began to stutter incoherent while the oldest of the two glared and nearly jumped the blonde to murder him slowly and painfully.

"No way.. I don't want my kid to be bullied at school!" Bakura growled.

"Then, Dorobo?" Yami asked, Bakura glared at him as well.

"It would fit, seeing that the father is a thief.." Atem stated, nodding.

"No way!" Bakura growled.

"Then.. Konran?" Kaiba suggested and the three albino's stared at him.

"Hey, that means chaos doesn't it?" Akefia asked, everyone nodded.

"I.. kind of like it.. if it's a boy that is.." he then said and Bakura stared at him.

"Kuri?" Yami tried.

"Chestnut?" Bakura asked and Yami nodded.

"If she has Akefia's skin, then she'd look like a chestnut" Yami explained, for once Bakura had to agree. Then albino looked up at Akefia and then he grinned. Ryou giggled and came closer to both.

"It's cute, Kuri-chan.. I like it very much!" he said and his lovers agreed.

"What about you Ryou?" Jounouchi asked and Ryou turned beet red.

"I'd like to wait till the baby is born.." he said. Everyone nodded before Yugi turned to look out of the window.

"When are you going for an ultrasound then?" he asked. At this Ryou turned even redder. Bakura and Akefia snickered and Yugi turned back to stare at the two males. Everyone looked at Ryou, then the two snickering ones, before they turned back to Ryou.

"Actually.. I was yesterday.." he said softly, wich made both his lovers stop.

"Wait- why didn't you tell us?" they asked, Ryou sighed.

"Because.. Bakura, you were busy annoying Yami over the phone.. Akefia was.. well, trying to destroy the new game we got.." Ryou said and blushed. Everyone except the two albino thieves laughed, well, Kaiba didn't for that matter.

"Actually, I'm pregnant.. with girls.. twin girls!" Ryou said, smiling softly. Akefia and Bakura both gawked at him, then the oldest of the two stepped up to his little one and placed a hand on his stomach, making Ryou protest and blush.

"So.. there's two girls in there? How the heck do they fit?" he asked, everyone laughed at Akefia's idioty. Yami came up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Akefia turned and glared.

"Maybe.. it's times someone told you about that hm?" he stated and everyone snickered, even Kaiba was smirking badly by now. Akefia turned a nasty shade of red before he turned away with a snort.

"Like hell I do!" he stated.

"Yeah.." Yami said, rolling his eyes and letting a sigh fall from his lips. Thus everyone laughed again and Akefia nearly hit Yami, if he hadn't caught Atem's dangerous glare.

* * *

><p>Yami sighed as the crying got louder and louder. Two pair of groans followed his and he turned.<p>

"Wich of you are going to see to them now?" he asked, annoyed. Yugi glared up from his spot in his arms. Atem saw this and got up slowly, he smiled sleepily at his two boyfriends before he gave them both a quick kiss and got up from bed.

"I guess that'll be me.." he said and left the room. Yugi yawned and snuggled closer to Yami, who smiled and kissed Yugi's forehead.

"Sleep Aibou" he whispered.

"I'd like that.." Yugi whispered before his breath evened out and he was fast asleep. Seconds later the crying of the children began to slow and he heard a curse flow their way through the open door. Yami sighed and thanked Ra that Yugi was asleep so he couldn't hear the curse, because Yugi would be very pissed if he did. Then, after ten minutes, the children was silent and an exhausted Atem came in.

"Why doesn't people in the modern age have servants to help them with their children like in the past?" he complaine and laid down on the other side of Yugi, wrapping his arms around both of his boyfriends.

"Because there's no such thing as slaves in the modern age? There are servants.. but you have to be rich like Kaiba to have servants helping you" Yami whispered, Atem groaned and pouted, making Yami snicker.

"There's many things I'd like to have too.. like Kaiba's rich life, but sometimes I'm happy I don't have it.." he said, reaching out and stroking Yami's cheek.

"Oh, I guess your right, because the children would be more.. well, different if you didn't pay any attention to them.. take Kaiba for.. that was a bad example seeing he lived many lives at an orphan before he became the Kaiba corporations heir.." Yami whispered, his eyes slowly falling.

"Sleep Yami.." Atem whispered back and cuddled closer to them both. Yugi mumbled their names in his sleep and Atem smiled. Yami smiled as well before he closed his eyes and fell asleep, Atem yawned and laid down onto the pillow. He slowly closed his eyes and with a smile on his face, he fell asleep as well.

* * *

><p>Like I said, a lot of jumping.. so, there you have it, Yoru, Mamoru and Heba is born :D<p>

Really.. I just can't wait till Yami gives birth to his little one.. or ones..

Yami: *blush* what's that supposed to mean? *pout*

Me: It means what I just said! :3

Yami: Um.. *looks away*

Atem & Yugi: Cute.. XD

Yami: *blush* what? Who?

Atem: You! *snuggles Yami*

Yugi: Agreed! *huggs Yami as well*

Yami: Uh.. remember to review! .

Me: Yeah.. he said it! *snuggles Yami*

Yami: AAAH *runs away*

Me, Yugi & Atem: Hahahaha.. cute X3


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, let's begin with an apology shall we? Sadly, my computer shut down due to virus around a month ago or something like that.. I just recently got it back and didn't start on this chapter until yesterday.. and due to writer block I haven't been very motivated and also been unsure of how to write this!

Oh, and I'm finished with my last year at high school.. but I will most probably see the classroom in a year... either way, I'm going to a single year art college next year.. I will be living at the school area.. AND there is internet and I can write on the few hours I have free, wich wont be much anyway.. as for names and such, I have been smart enough to get myself an English\Japanese dictionary so names wasn't hard this time around :D

Yami: Are you going to let us read or not? *glare*

Me: Hm.. let me think for a moment.. no?

Atem & Yami: LET .US .READ!

Me: Geez.. anyway.. I'll say thanks to Coolaloo, Gamer551, Emoko Neko Lovegood and YamiToMangaka for lovely reviews and support from the last chapter, and everyone else for all the support and review from ALL chapter.. well, the few there is..

Atem: Story...

Me: -_- okay okay.. so, I'd love to hear from you all.. OVER AND OUT!

Atem: Yes!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4.<p>

Time And Changes.

There was a loud thump, then a curse and Yugi turned to see Atem missing from the bed. Yugi was currently located beside Yami, who was still sleeping, but Atem, who had been on the other side of Yugi, was not there.

"Atem?" Yugi asked. There was another curse and a young man sat up, thus Yugi broke into laughter. Atem glared and got onto the bed again before he ruffled Yugi's hair, making the young man squirm.

"It's not my fault you two take so much space" he said, glaring playfully. There was a groan and both turned to look at Yami, who slowly opened his eyes and smiled sleepily at his two lovers.

"Good morning.." he whispered and kissed Yugi's cheek, both of the fully awake men knew that soon Yami would be moody, seeing he was the one with the worst mood-changes among the pregnant men. Atem leaned over Yugi and placed a kiss on Yami's cheek as well before he kissed Yugi's cheek and laid back onto the bed.

"It's been.. silent tonight" Atem said, and Yugi nodded.

"Yes, it's like they're not here.." Yami said, thus Yugi sat up, fear across his face. Atem saw this and quickly pulled Yugi down again. The worried young man tried to get up again, but his lovers held him tightly.

"It's okay, I'll check on them" Atem said and got up from the bed, he pulled the covers tighter around his boyfriends before he left the room to check on the triplets. There was a long silence before Atem entered with a smile.

"They're just fine, all three are asleep-" his sentence broke off when Yugi's phone rang and the two in the bed groaned, Atem picked up the phone, but didn't answer as Yugi took it.

"Yes?" he listened for a while before he gasped.

"No way.. okay, we'll head over as soon as we can" he said and hung up. Both of his lovers eyed him with slightly worried and confused stares. Yugi swallowed deeply before he sat up.

"What's wrong Yugi?" Yami asked.

"It's Ryou.. he just went into labor" the young man said and his boyfriends gawked at him with quite so shocked looks.

"Woah.. so early.. it's been nine months hasn't it?" Yami questioned.

"Yeah, it has, the triplets are soon two months old remember?" Yugi said and got out of the bed. Atem helped Yami out of the bed and they all quickly got dressed. Then they all rushed down the stairs towards the front door to leave.

"Be careful Yami" Atem called as the man staggered towards the front door with quite the speed. Yugi helped Yami and then he stopped as Atem came down with the two boys, then Yugi rushed up and got the girl. Then they exited their house and made their way towards the car. Atem had, by all means changed car when the triplets was born, now he was driving a car with eight seats so they had enough space to the triplets and more when Yami's baby came. Atem buckled the boys in each their seat and then got into the drivers seat, Yugi buckled up Mamoru and hoped into the front seat beside Atem, while Yami joined the little ones in the back.

* * *

><p>Atem pushed the door open and pulled the stroller -with the boys- in, Yugi came in after, with Mamoru in his arms, but held the door for Yami, who came in last. The three of them walked up to the reception and the lady looked up at them.<p>

"Do you know where Bakura Ryou is?" Yugi asked.

"He is currently under surgery, are you his friends?" the lady in the counter asked. Yugi nodded and held Mamoru a little tighter, her bright amethyst eyes looked at the lady, then at her mother. The lady smiled and pointed towards the south part of the hospital.

"Go down the hall, the room number is 130.." she said and the three thanked her before they left to find their albino friends

* * *

><p>"Oh, Bakura, Akefia" a voice called and said men turned around. Bakura looked outright frightened while Akefia looked like he hadn't slept for days and had fear in his eyes. Atem and Yugi came up to them while Yami plopped down on a chair beside them. Yugi gave Mamoru a squeeze and looked up at the two albino thieves.<p>

"Is Ryou okay?" he asked. Akefia looked down while Bakura sat down beside Yami. Both of them nodded slowly.

"I guess they're a little to shocked, but it's right on time isn't it?" Yami asked and looked at Bakura, who sighed and nodded again. Suddenly his features changed and he blinked. Akefia, who was near to keel over because of the situation jerked around and the long haired thief gasped and leaned back. Pain flew across his face and Yami looked up at Atem, worry in his eyes.

"I think.. all the excitement pushed Bakura into labor.." he said and there was a loud thud. They all turned to see Akefia on the floor, completely knocked out cold. Yami and Atem stared at him for a long minute before they moved.

"I'll call a doctor" Yugi called and gave Mamoru to Yami, who nodded.

"And I'll see if I can't do something about this guy" Atem said, calling for some nurses, who had seen the man keel over. Bakura sighed, then groaned as the pain grew, he looked at Yami with half closed eyes before Yugi returned with a doctor.

"How the hell did you manage?" Bakura asked Yugi as he was helped to his feet. Yugi blinked with confused eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It hurts.." he growled.

"Oh.. that, well, I managed.." Yugi said before Bakura disappeared off to another surgery room while Akefia was dragged off to a room to rest until he woke up again. Yugi sighed and sat down, Yami gently gave him Mamoru before he sighed.

"I hope I don't get pushed into labor as well, I don't think I want the baby yet" he said, placing a hand on his large stomach.

"It's still three months until you give birth" Yugi said, gently brushing the black straws on the girls head. Mamoru sighed and closed her eyes, soon falling asleep. Atem sat down beside them and wrapped an arm around Yugi while the other rocked the stroller gently, the boys soon fell asleep as well.

* * *

><p>People gathered outside of the window and stared at the little cribs all around the room until they found on with the name of Bakura Ryou on. Yugi then pointed at the pink covers.<p>

"There they are.. the girls" he said and smiled as Jounouchi stared at the bundles.

"Woah, they're small" he mumbled.

"They're supposed to be that small pup" Kaiba said and Jounouchi stared at him.

"Don' call me dat" he whined.

"What are you all standing around here for?" another voice asked and they all turned. Atem and Yami both smirked at a slightly dazed man walking towards them, his tanned skin slightly pale from the shock earlier.

"We're visiting your daughters" Yami said and the thief stopped dead in his tracks before he ran into the window with a loud smack.

"M-my.. daughters?" he asked, his voice full of happiness and hope.

"Yes they are, congratulations Akefia! Your a father" Yugi said with a smile and pointed and the board underneath both cribs, clearly saying what needed to be said and Akefia looked ready to keel over again, if Atem hadn't placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

"Take it easy now thief, that's just Ryou's" Atem told him as they saw a nurse enter, holding a bundle in her arm. She put the little, pink-clothed bundle in a crib next to the twins and placed the cliff board in front of the crib, then she turned, smiled to them and left. Yugi and the rest furrowed their eyebrows to read.

"Oh.. that's.. Bakura's kid" Yami said after a while, thus Akefia's head smacked against the window. Atem grabbed the thief shoulders and pulled him back with a smirk. Yami and Jounouchi was chuckling while Atem lead Akefia over to a door, where a nurse just came through. They talked low before the nurse lead Akefia off somewhere.

"Where did she lead him?" Yugi asked, holding Mamoru close to his chest. Atem smirked and leaned in, placing a kiss on the girls forehead before he pecked Yugi's cheek. Mamoru made a gurgle and stared up at her parents with her deep amethyst eyes before she giggled.

"To see Bakura and Ryou" he answered softly and Yugi's eyes widened.

"Oh.." the young man said.

"Then, should we head over and see them too before we head home? I'm kind of hungry" Yami questioned and Yugi smiled eagerly. Atem nodded and turned the strolled with the sleeping boys as Kaiba wrapped an arm around Jounouchi's waist.

"Agreed" Yugi said with a large smile.

* * *

><p>"Ryou!" a young man's voice beamed and the albino turned his head. Yugi, with Mamoru in his arms entered while Atem came in, stroller in front and Yami coming in at last, closing the door.<p>

"Yugi" the young man said and sat up, smiling as Yugi and the rest came over and sat down. Yami smirked and he took the seat beside Yugi, while Atem stood beside them and smiled down at the young albino. They heard a cough and turned, seeing the Akefia was standing beside another bed, in wich Bakura was resting on. Atem snickered and watched as Bakura frowned and showed him the finger, luckily Yami had foreseen this and covered up Yugi and Mamoru's eyes while Yugi made sure the stroller was turned away from the thief in the bed so the two boys wouldn't see.

"Bakura, there's children in the room" Ryou said, glaring at his lover. The other albino glared back, though he sighed and with a tired shrug he laid down and closed his eyes. Yugi sighed as Yami glared at the thief, but Atem wasn't even looking his way as he was smiling Ryou's way instead.

"We went and checked on your girls.. they're quite cute" the former Pharaoh said and Ryou blused.

"T-thank you" Rou mumbled, making Yugi giggle while Yami was snickering. Suddenly the door opened and Jounouchi stepped in. The young blonde had a large smile on his face and he was practically bouncing were he stood.

"Guess who finally desided to drop by" he said and Yugi frowned a little as they watched another young man enter. Yugi and Yami both gasped as Atem blinked in the man's direction. Said man, a short, brown-haired man was smiling back at them.

"Honda?" Yugi asked, not sure if it was true.

"Yeah, it's me" Honda replied, walking over to Ryou's bed.

"So, how's it been, I haven't see any of you for about a year now" he said and smiled as the tri-coloured men smirked back. Yugi giggled and held Mamoru closer.

"Oh.. we've been busy" he said and Honda stared at the little girl, then at Yugi, then Yami, then Atem before his eyes went back to Yugi again.

"What.. you.. adopted?" he asked, thus Yugi went deep red.

"Not... exactly.." Yugi muttered, Yami smirked and laced a hand around Yugi's waist. Atem though had turned and was crouching beside the stroller because the boys was making so much noise. Honda looked at the former Pharaoh and the two boys in the stroller.

"Then-" he begun, but Yugi cut him off.

"They're mine, all three of them are" Yugi said, smiling. Honda gawked at him.

"And.. who's the mother?" he asked. Yugi giggled came around, holding Yoru in his arms. Honda eyed the little mini-Yugi.

"Well, that would be me" Yugi said and Honda's head jerked around.

"Jounouchi.. you didn't tell him?" Yami asked, worried.

"Errr.. well, I couldn't exactly get a hold of him so.." Jounouchi said, a dark blush covering his face as Atem and Yami snickered. Honda stared at his blonde friend, then at the trio.

"What do you mean by that?" Honda asked.

"Hm.. how should we start.. it would be the shadow powers fault I guess, the same goes for Ryou and Bakura.. and even Akefia, me and Yami too-" Atem begun. Yami sighed and ruffled Yugi's hair.

"Let's just say that we're not human anymore hm?" Yami stated and Yugi looked up at him, then he nodded. Jounouchi came over and stared at them before he shook his head in confusion.

"Not even I had heard about that.." he said and Yugi looked up at him.

"It's understandable" Yami said and flashed his friends a grin.

"Does that mean that me, Bakura and Akefia are like you guys?" Ryou asked and the tri-coloured men turned, Yami was the first to nod. Bakura groaned and Akefia sighed in annoyance.

"We don't want to be like you" the tanned man said.

"Get used to it, we'll be living right beside you for an eternity" Atem said, smirking.

"What?" Bakura nearly shouted, but then he winced and laid down.

"You mean that we're all.." Ryou began, Yugi blinked and looked up at his lovers.

"I have to question that, what are you talking about?" he asked.

"You haven't told Yugi?" Ryou asked. Yami shook his head.

"That was because we didn't think he was like us.. but it seems he is" Yami explained and Atem nodded slowly. Yugi looked up at Atem while he hugged Mamoru.

"What do you mean? Atem? Yami?" he asked as his lovers looked down.

"We're not human Yugi, simply put it, we're imortal.." Atem said. The whole room fell into shook and silence before Honda desided to ask.

"So, you wont die.. ever?" he asked.

"No, not that I know of" Yami said, Atem nodded and Yugi gasped.

"So.. we'll see everyone around us die?" he asked. Yami and Atem nodded. Thus the whole room fell silent again, but this time it was short lived as the door opened and a nurse stepped in and looked at the two in bed, simply ignoring all the males in the room for now.

"Do you want to see the girls now?" she asked, both Ryou and Bakura nodded and the nurse disappeared for a moment. Honda looked at them before he caught Yami's features.

"You know.. I'm happy for you and all that, but how is it possible for boys to get.. well, pregnant?" he asked. Yami and Yugi flashed him a smile, then they shook their heads.

"We're not exactly sure, it just.. happened.." Yugi said, playing with Mamoru.

"But we know that it is either the Gods, or the shadow powers.. or both that has tampered with our bodies... we're not sure how, and Honda?" Yami said. Honda looked at him with a small smile.

"What is it Yami?" Honda asked.

"Thank you"

* * *

><p>Yugi and Ryou sighed as they watched the triplets crawl around on the floor, gurgling and giggling at each other, Ryou had his twins in a stoller beside him and he was rocking it back and forth so the girls would sleep.<p>

"Hm.. it's great to be a parent isn't it?" the albino said.

"Yes, and even better when you can have this time alone.. when the father is out doing something else, like work.. so, is Akefia working?" Yugi asked, Ryou snorted and gained a giggle from his friend. There was a gurgle from the stroller and Ryou turned it around. He smiled and picked up one of the girls.

"Oh, what's the matter now Ketten?" he asked, but the girl didn't respond and to this Ryou frowned, Yugi, noticing this grew worried.

"What's wrong Ryou?" he asked.

"I've been wondering since birth, if maybe there's something wrong with Ketten, she never respond to me and she doesn't seem to hear me or other's.." Ryou said, Yugi's eyes widened and he sat up better.

"Do you think that she's.." Yugi tried, but fell silent.

"Maybe.. I've already called the doctor and I'll be seeing him in a week.." Ryou said, placing the girl back into the stroller and he got up.

"I'll call you afterwards" Ryou said, smiling weakly.

"You better be.. or I'd come at your door" Yugi said, grining.

"Y-Yugi!" Ryou stuttered, glaring something wain at his friend.

"It is of now matter Ryou, but I want to see if the girls are alright.." Yugi said and Ryou smiled back at him.

"Thank you Yugi"

* * *

><p>There was a long silence before all hell broke loose. Suddenly Yoru began to cry, wich made the other two cry as well, then Yami got a mood change and stormed off somewhere to get some free space. Only half an hour later, Yugi accidentally broke one of Atem's expensive Egyptian cups and so the ancient Pharaoh also left in a wild temper, leaving Yugi to try and get the triplets to quiet down. The young duelist quietly walked up the stairs and into the children's room, he pulled Heba up first and cuddled him, though still trying to get him to stop crying. Once Heba had stopped crying, Yugi pulled Yoru into his arms and hushed at him, cuddling and sweet talking the child into sleep once more. At last, Yugi swiftly pulled the girl into his arms and sat down on the chair beside her bed with a sigh while he hugged the crying girl.<p>

"It's okay now.." he whispered, and as if sensing this, the girl stopped crying and looked at him with her big amethyst eyes, just like her mother. Yugi smiled sadly and cuddled her.

"I really need him now, but seriously, getting mad over one cup, I know it was expensive, but seriously?" Yugi muttered, the girl snorted as if agreeing and Yugi chuckled, he rocked the girl back and forth. The girl eyed him before he eyes made it to something on a shelf and she giggled. Yugi turned in time to see dark matter swirl around a vase before it was pushed down onto the floor, breaking and waking the boys, who began to cry at once. Yugi groaned.

"No.." then he stopped, he knew that Yami and Atem wasn't home and he also knew that he himself had no shadow powers what-so-ever. He looked at Mamoru.

"It couldn't be.." he whispered as the two boys looked directly at Mamoru, thus the girl gasped and itched a little away, soon tears begun to form in her eyes and Yugi had a hard time stopping her from crying.

"Maybe I should call for Yami.." he thought and noticed that all three had stopped crying and was fairly quiet, he looked at his daughter and noticed how her eyes looked back at him. It was like she was telling him she was sorry and she wouldn't do it again. Yugi smiled and put her to bed again, made sure all of them were asleep and he was in his own room before he let his thoughts fly to his other self.

"_**YAMI!" **_Yugi called over their mindlink.

"_**Y-Yugi? What's wrong? Is it Anzu?"**_ the darkness asked, worried.

"_**No, it's Mamoru"**_ Yugi sat down on the bed and covered his face.

"_**What? Is she hurt?"**_ came the worried reply.

"_**No, worse.. she has.. shadow.. powers"**_ with this, the other side went completely dead before Yugi could hear the front door slam and someone come up the stairs before the door to his bedroom opened and a nine months pregnant Yami come in, fear and confusion etched onto his face.

"Yugi, dear aibou.. what makes you think that Mamoru has-" he had gone over and sat down beside his lover, but had been stopped from further talk as he saw Yugi's look.

"She used her powers to send a vase to the floor Yami.. I saw it, then.. she woke up her brothers, they looked at her and she almost acted like she regretted it and such.. it worries me Yami.. what if she ends up fighting like we did, maybe getting hurt?" Yugi asked, beginning to cry. Yami frowned and pulled his hikari into a hug.

"It's okay Yugi, it will be alright, we'll teach her to control it.. wait.. were's Atem?" the oldest of the two asked and Yugi sat up a little.

"I'm not sure really.. maybe he went back to Egypt to get a new cup?" he asked, more to himself than Yami really. His boyfriends expression changed completely and Yami grabbed his arms.

"What, he just left?" he growled, more to a certain Pharaoh than Yugi, but Yugi got a little scared anyway.

"I broke.. his favorite cup, I think.. he already was on the edge because.. of the triplets and then you disappeared..." Yugi whispered, just sitting there and watching the floor.

"Yugi.." Yami begun, and Yugi looked up.

"Yes?"

"I'll call Atem okay?" Yami said and got up slowly. Yugi nodded and fell back onto the bed. Yami smiled and walked towards the door, but before he could open the door he stopped and stared. Yugi turned his head and stared at him.

"Yami?" he asked. Yami looked up at him, then he smiled.

"Nothing, I'll be right back" he said before he opened the door and disappeared. Yugi sighed as the triplets began to wail again. He got up and exited his room, then entered the triplets' room to find a large ball flying around the room.

"Mamoru" Yugi called out and the ball fell, hiting said girl in the head, luckily she had chosen a soft ball and not a bowling ball or something like that. Either way, the girl began to cry at once. Yugi smiled and pulled the girl into his arms.

"It's okay.. ssh.. I know I know, it's fully okay Mamoru, I know you like to try out your powers, but you shouldn't, your scaring your brothers" Yugi said, Mamoru looked up at him and then down, her eyes was slightly falling and Yugi smiled. He put his daughter back to bed and smiled, then he saw the mess around him.

"Great.." he muttered, making sure to not wake Mamoru as he put the boys back to sleep so they could get some more sleep. He picked up the ball and some other toys wich had been used as practice by Mamoru. Yugi put the things back and held back a chuckle.

"It's great to have children, though they can be a hands full sometimes.." he thought as he ventured out of the room and made sure the light wasn't on before he left to see where Yami was. Yugi found Yami in the living room, Atem beside him.

"Oh.. your back" Yugi simply said, eyeing both of his boyfriends with wary, tired eyes. Atem looked up and then down. He held something in his hands, but he didn't try to talk his way out of this.

"Is it true, that Mamoru can-" Atem begun.

"Yes it is Atem.." Yugi said with a sigh.

"I saw her now too.. she was scaring the other two with making things fly through the room.." Yugi said, suddenly the phone rang and he picked it up. There was a long moment of silence before Yugi paled.

"Oh God.. that's.. so sad to hear, I'm so sorry Ryou.." Yugi said. Yami and Atem exchanged worried glances, then Yugi hung up and let out a displeased sigh. The youngest of the three walked over and sat down beside them, his eyes showing only grief.

"Yugi?" both lovers asked, but the young mother didn't look up.

"It's Ryou's oldest daughter Ketten, she.. the doctor says she is deaf" he said, whispering softly. Yami and Atem both gasped.

"Oh no.. that's to bad" Yami said, he took Yugi's left hand and pulled him closer.

"Should we head over to meet him?" Yami asked, Yugi shook his head.

"No, he wanted to tell Bakura and Akefia first.. he wasn't sure how they'd react to the news and if they'd be at home at all.." Yugi said, making both Yami and Atem nod. The three settled on the couch, with Yugi in between the rest. They waited for a new cry from one or all of the triplets, but there was no noise from them.

"So.. what are we gonna do about Mamoru?" Yami asked after a while. Yugi looked up at him and then down.

"I'm not sure, but I could hear with Mahado, he and Mana might be able to train her" Atem said, Yami and Yugi nodded. They heard something close to a shout from the second floor and Atem go to his feet.

"That was not.. the triplets.." he said before he took of, Yugi stood up and gave Yami a short and worried look.

"You stay here okay? I don't want you hurt in case it's a robber" Yugi said before he disappeared off to the second floor. Yugi, who was walking up the stairs heard a cry, a child's cry and Yugi leapt the last few steaps, bursting into the room as he saw a figure holding his youngest son, Heba into the air, the little boy was wailing loudly and his siblings was also crying. Yugi, before acting looked at the person trying to take his son.

"Anzu!" Yugi not so much shouted before he sprinted in between her and Atem and snatched the boy from her, holding him close.

"Don't you dare" Yugi hissed, hitting Anzu with his free hand while he quickly backed off. Anzu glared back and hissed, before lashing out at him. Yugi glared with large, angry and teary eyes. Atem grabbed Anzu arms and yanked her towards the door.

"Your coming with me" he growled. Anzu simply smiled dashingly at him, she gave Yugi a venom-filled glared before they disappeared. Yugi though did know what Atem was going to call the police, he made sure Heba had stopped crying, well, all of the children had stopped crying once Heba was safe in Yugi's arms. Yugi placed the boy in his crib, but noticed that Mamoru was acting up. She sounded like she was choking and she was reached for Yugi. Parental instinct shot in and he picked up the girl, afraid she was in danger.

"What's the matter Mamoru?" he asked, worried. The girl gurgled, but at least she stopped sounding like she was choking. There was a crash from downstairs and Yugi's head jerked around. Worried about his lovers, he intended to put Mamoru down, but she refused to let go.

"Mamoru, please, I need to go and check on Yami and Atem" Yugi tried, but the girl refused and glared up at her mother. Yugi sighed.

"Fine" he said and reached for the door. He followed the wall down to first floor where he saw Yami standing, he was turned away from him.

"Yami, what's going on?" Yugi asked, Yami turned and stared back at him before he wobbled over. Yami's face was filled with worry, anger and also surprise.

"Atem just pulled Anzu out of the front door, so.. how the heck did Anzu get into the house in the first place Yugi?" Yami asked.

"How should I know? The window? She was holding Heba when I got there" Yugi said, holding Mamoru close to him. Yami folded his arms around the two before he noticed how Mamoru was placing her small hands on the other man's stomach. The girl gurgled and looked up at Yami for some reason.

"What are you up to now Mamoru?" Yugi asked playfully, the girl giggled and she grabbed onto the soft fabric of Yami's jumper. The girl then was pulled away from Yami. Yugi chuckled as the girl tried to get back to Yami.

"What are you trying to tell us Mamoru?" Yugi asked, the girl looked up at him and for a moment he thought she talked, but that couldn't be true. Mamoru was only six months old.

"Mamoru?" Yugi asked and Yami stopped, staring down at the little girl.

"Is something wrong Yugi?" Yami asked.

"I think-" then he stopped.

"They will be born soon" they both heard, it wasn't spoken out loud, it was in their mind, it was a girl's voice, just a little baby to that.

"Yugi.. did just Mamoru.." Yami begun.

"Yes, I believe.. she did talk to us.. through the mindlink.." Yugi finished as Yami winced, then he began to stagger. Yugi gasped and looked at him.

"Yami, what's the matter?" he asked, worried.

"Oh God.." Yami just muttered, placing a hand on his large stomach and one against the wall.

* * *

><p>So.. there you have it.. I originally planned to just make 7 pages.. but this chapter ended with 9 pages :D<p>

A~nd I finally got Honda to peek into the story.. ;3 Was about time really and I just remember him in the middle of the story, I didn't want him to act all "ur disgusting!" or something like that.. so I made him the usualy, slightly dim Honda, that needs an explanation on everything.. and also I like the sudden jump! first, Ryou and Bakura gives birth to beautiful, white haired girls.. haven't even drawn them yet though... now.. FINALLY.. as a final, Yami goes into labor :P I so look forward to doing this more.. ^.^

Atem: Isn't there something your forgetting? *glare*

Me: Hm? Oh, you mean the fact that your not there?

Atem: *glare*

Me: Oh, if you only knew *snickering badly*

Atem: *sweatdrop* what are you planning now?

Me: :D two words.. home and.. birth..

Atem: Wait.. what?

Me: Okay guys, remember to review or I'll murder Yami's child (or children, not sure of the number yet) BYE :D

Atem: Waaiiiiiiiiit~


	5. Chapter 5

Now I think I've been a good girl, I've been writing like mad to get this chapter done.. hm, I guess I wont talk that much today..

Yami: Good!

Me: What's the matter?

Yami: Nothing...

Yugi: Tomyo doesn't own! *nervously look Yami's way*

* * *

><p>Chapter 5.<p>

A New Time Comes.

Yugi understood at once that Yami was in labor when he saw Yami's hand on his stomach, and turned towards the phone, still with Mamoru in hand.

"I'll call for an ambulance, just sit down Yami so you don't give birth sooner.." Yugi said, then picked up the phone, trying to dial the phone with one hand. Yami eyed him before he broke down to the floor. Yugi, still on the phone didn't notice until he had hung up.

"Yami, they'll be here as soon as they ca- Yami!" Yugi shouted and sat Mamoru down and then rushed over to Yami, who was resting on the floor, pain being the only expression on his face now. Yugi crouched beside him and turned his lovers face towards him.

"Yami, can you be patient a little more?" Yugi asked and Yami opened his eyes slowly, but he shook his head, much to Yugi's fear. Yugi picked up Mamoru and quickly walked up the stairs, he returned even quicker after he had and helped Yami to his feet.

"Come on, I'll help you to the couch" he said. Yami winced, but tried to walk anyway. They somehow got into the living room and then Yugi helped him down onto the couch. The next second Yami let out a strangled and pained gasp as he reached out and grabbed Yugi's arm.

"It goddamn hurt Yugi.. they wont.. reach.. in time" Yami barely managed to mutter before he bit his hand so he wouldn't scream. Yugi panicked and tried to stop Yami from hurting himself.

"Wait Yami, it'll be fine, they'll be here soon" with that said, the doorbell rang. Yugi leaned down and placed a kiss on Yami's cheek.

"I'll be right back" he said before running into the hallway to answer the door. Yugi opened the door, seeing the people from the ambulance standing there he nearly freaked out again.

"He.. his in the living room.." he said and the female part of the paramedics nodded and rushed past him. Yugi lead the way and the paramedic sat down beside him and took out some kind of equipment.

"How long has it been since he went into labor?" she asked and Yugi stopped were he stood in the hallway.

"Um.. not more the fifteen minute I believe.." he said, while Yami choked another scream and looked up at Yugi.

"It's a wonder you haven't cut of his dick yet Yugi, because I will!" Yami told his worried boyfriend, who paled and nervously chuckled. Yami then fell back onto the couch and let out a loud wimper. The paramedic looked up at Yugi with a half disappointed look.

"As the progress in the labor has gotten this far already, we wont be able to reach the hospital in time so we might have to get you to deliver at home.. is that alright with you?" she asked, Yami nodded through the pain while Yugi gasped.

"Um.. maybe I should head out with the little ones.. they'll wake up with this much.. um.. noise.." Yugi said. Yami, though still in pain nodded and waved his hand at Yugi, signaling to go. There was even a trace of tears in the former spirits eyes, something that hurt Yugi like a knife.

"Go.. and also, please find Atem.." Yami then fell a little limp for just a few seconds, then he arched in pain. Yugi nodded and disappeared up the stairs from a second, then he came back down, he put the boys, after getting them dressed, into the large stroller, then got the girl. Yugi gave the other paramedic his number and told him to call when the child was born. Then he gave Yami a good luck before he rushed out of the house, hoping the man could survive this. The door slowly closed behind him and the last thing Yugi heard was the faint scream of his lover in pain.

* * *

><p>Yugi sighed as he walked down the road, stroller with the triplets in front. He looked at the careless and seemingly not so worried people around him, the park itself was orange, yellow and red. Yugi had always lower the autumn because it brought the promise of another white Christmas, but it also had such amazing colours in the scenery.<p>

"_**What.. if the child doesn't survive?"**_ Yugi wondered, this was a thought that had gone through his head several times and because of that, he was getting a headache. He was so worried about Yami that he felt like just sitting down on the ground and crying his heart out, and he couldn't get a hold of Atem either.

"Yugi?" he heard and turned his head, seeing a tri-coloured haired man come towards him, his hair stood in shape with a large red three behind him.

"Atem, I found you.. about time I guess" Yugi said, sighing again.

"What? Something the matter? Is it about Anzu then? She is locked up at the station and wont be out for a long time now.. you can relax when it comes to her Ahku.." Atem tried.

"No.. not at all.. it's something else.." Yugi muttered, not able to hide his worry from his beloved boyfriend.

"What do you mean Ahku?" Atem asked yet again.

"Mamoru, she used her powers to tell us when Yami's labor would start.. Atem, she was acting up a lot because she sensed that her.. well, half-siblings were about to be born" Yugi explained and all the rich colours drained from Atem's normally tanned face. Yugi regretted saying in the moment after when he saw the panic in Atem's eyes.

"So.. he's.. at the hospital.. right now?" he asked, worried.

"Oh.. no, not at all" Yugi said, turning the stroller around. Just as Yugi was about to answer, his phone rang and he stumbled in his steps.

"I really need to take this phone, can you handle the stroller?" Yugi asked and Atem nodded. Yugi took up his phone and answered.

"Yes?" there was a moment of silence before relief washed over the young man's face. There was another short sentence and Yugi answered before he smiled at Atem.

"Sure, I'll be there in a second" then he hung up. Atem eyed his lover before he settled with a playful glare.

"And why is my Ahku looking so happy all of the sudden? One second ago, you looked worried out of your mind.." he stated, smiling. Though the worry about his second boyfriend was still fresh on his face and mind.

"You'll see when we get home!" Yugi said. Atem stared at him for a moment before he desided to just nod and follow his boyfriend home.

* * *

><p>Yugi and Atem met the paramedics when they reached their home, in wich, Atem panicked and tried to enter the house with a loud shout. Yugi sighed and grabbed the man's collar, yanked the former Pharaoh from bursting into the house and making a scene.<p>

"Geez.. Atem, just stay calm and follow me, nothing serious has happened" Yugi said and entered the house.

"_**Hopefully.."**_ the youngest thought as he walked further into the house, Atem close behind, he pushed the stroller in so it stood in the hallway to the living room, he got out of his shoes and such, then entered the living room. Atem peered in and almost fell to the floor.

"Yami?" Atem asked and entered the room, the female paramedic looked up and smiled at them.

"Two boys" she told Yugi, who beamed and crouched beside Yami, who was by all means resting on the couch, his eyes half open and a peaceful smile on his face. He held two bundles in his arms, both was light skinned, not pale like Yugi and Yami, but not as dark skinned as Atem either. Said boys opened their eyes and two pairs of crimson eyes stared up at their father, then they looked at Yugi.

"Aw.. they're so cute" Yugi said, resting a finger against one of the boy's cheek. There was a cry, signaling someone wanted attention and Yugi chuckled.

"Right right you guys, I'll be right there.." Yugi said. Atem crouched down beside Yami, still very silent.

"So.. your a dad again, what's your opinion about these two toddlers?" Yami asked.

"Do I have to answer that right away?" Atem asked and Yami laughed before he motioned for Atem to take one of the boys, and Atem did. When Yami had a free hand he grabbed Atem's collar and calmly pulled him closer.

"Let this be a warning Atem, make me pregnant again and you will never see the daylight again, much less your cock!" Yami said, smiling dreadfully up at his lover. The nice shade of red that had settled on Atem's face disappeared and was istead replaced with a grey-like whiteness that answered Yami's threat.

"Never again.." Atem breathed out.

"Okay, are you done trying to threaten Atem Yami?" Yugi asked as he placed Mamoru on the thick and very soft carpet, the girl looked up at them and raised her hands towards her father. Atem crouched and somehow got Mamoru into his free hand. The girl looked at her newborn half-brothers and giggled. Yugi soon had both of the boys on the floor as well and sat down beside them.

"So, now we're one large family.." Yugi said, and let out a peaceful sigh.

"Yeah, it's actually kind of nice" Atem agreed as he helped Yami to sit up. The little boy once again in Yami's arms.

"So.. what are you going to name them?" Yugi asked, pointed at the two and he pulled Yoru up and tickled him, thus the boy giggled madly. Atem smirked and then he nodded. The paramedics cleaned up around them and was about to leave.

"Hm.. I'm not really sure, but I will be naming them... no way Atem will" Yami said, sticking out his tongue at the oldest male. The female paramedic gave them some papers and told them about naming and having to come to the hospital as soon as his possible could. Then the paramedics left and Atem could close the front door so they could live their happy family life.

* * *

><p>There was a thud from the second floor before many feet moved down the stairs. Yugi looked up from the frying pan and frowned slightly, this didn't go unseen by his lover.<p>

"Yugi? What's the matter?" Yami asked. Yugi turned and smiled.

"I just wondered why the kids where so.." he pondered on the right word.

"Active?" Yami suggested and Yugi giggled.

"More like crazy if you ask me... they don't act like that unless Atem comes home" Yugi explained and Yami nodded.

"Yes, that's true, maybe they found something?" he wondered as many kids filled into the room and ran over to Yami, who was sitting by the table and reading the news paper, or at least trying to. Yugi turned and smiled at the small children.

"Hey hey kids, what's got you up and going?" Yami asked and his two children stepped forward.

"We found this" one of the children, Akai said. Yami looked at what it was the little boy held in his hands and gasped.

"I can't believe they haven't been thrown away, Yugi, it's our old deck" he said and Yugi came over, then he gasped as well before he smiled. The children flocked around their parents, trying to get some answers out of them. Yugi laughed and sat down.

"Me and Yami used to duel when we were teens" Yugi explained as Mamoru and her brothers each looked up at Yugi like children do to their mother. Yami chuckled and all five children heads turned his way.

"Now now, the rest can wait till when you get older, but I can say, that Yugi here, he is famous for being a champion.. or should I say king?" Yami said and Yugi turned deep red, then he glared at his boyfriend.

"Yami!" Yugi whined, pouting as his lover smirked back. There was a click of the door and everyone turned their heads towards the hallway. Yugi and Yami exchanged looks as Akai gave Yami the deck, something Yami knew he would do before an all to familiar voice called.

"I'm home" the deep baritone voice only belonged to one person. All five children disappeared at once, leaving their motherly parents behind in a cloud of dust. Yugi harked and got to his feet.

"Always so active" he murmured softly with a smile as he ventured back to the stove to finish the dinner. Yami though, stood up and walked out into the hallway. He smiled when he saw all five around their father, who was laughing and ruffling everyone's hair at turn.

"Welcome back, how was job today?" he questioned and Atem looked up at him.

"You know how Kaiba is Yami.. a slave driver, pretty much the same as in old Egypt" Atem said, groaning while Yami just laughed, then he clapped his hands.

"Okay, leave your father alone so he can get out of his shoes and jacket" Yami said and the kids backed off.

"I can't believe it, you guys just look older and older by the days I see you" Atem said, ruffling Yoru's hair, being the oldest of them all, he was a very proud boy and smirked up and nodded.

"All of the children grow fast, they're in that age now you know" Yami said and Atem chuckled. Mamoru giggled and ran into the kitchen, probably to stay with her mother. The four boys though, ran around Yami and Atem while they enterer the kitchen as well. Yami smirked as Atem leaned in a gave him a quick kiss before the oldest of the three men moved over to the stove and stole a kiss from Yugi, who blushed, but smiled none the less.

"Welcome home Atem" the young man said, Atem smirked and pulled Yoru and the oldest of Yami's son, Tsunagi up while leaning over Yugi's shoulder. The boys laughed out as the two other boys complained about being left out.

"What's for dinner?" Atem asked.

"Fish, with the usual" Yugi simply answered as the two boys in Atem's arms groaned.

"Fish isn't good" Yoru complained and Atem let both go with a laugh.

"Fish is good for you, if Yugi says to eat it, you'll eat it.. right?" he questioned.

"Of course, fish is really delicious!" Mamoru, Heba and Akai said.

"You don't sound like your only seven years old, do you realise that?" Atem said, sounding very dramatic. Yami stared at him with eyes full of disbelief and Yugi gaped at him, then he shook his head when Yami burst out into full laughter. Yoru turned to Yami before he leaped at him, Tsunagi followed shortly after. The three tumbled to the floor and Atem laughed while Heba, Akai and Mamoru sighed. Yugi turned and stared at the sight before him, then he chuckled. Yami was laughing and tickling the two boys on top, said boys was laughing and trying to wriggle away from the offending hands.

"Okay boys, the dinner's ready.. everyone, go wash your hands!" Yugi said, the three not having caused trouble in the kitchen quickly disappeared up the stairs with Mamoru in the front. Then Yoru was lifted off by Atem, then Yami sat up and gently pealed Tsunagi off before he got to his feet.

"Off with the two of you" Atem said and the two boys ran after their siblings. Yami sighed and picked up the chair before sitting down on it. Atem, who had gotten out some plates from the cabins, turned and blinked at his boyfriend.

"Something wrong?" he asked as he walked over to the table and placed the plates around the very large table. Yami looked up at him with a tired smile. Yugi, who had just finished cooking the potatoes, came over and placed in on the table before he too turned to Yami.

"It's amazing we manage to keep a tool on the children, I mean, there's five of them.." he said and Yugi blinked down at him, then he smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with that, I believe it proves we are capable of taking care of them!" he said and Yami nodded. Atem chuckled and sat down on the chair next to Yami.

"True, if I didn't work that much, I'd stay a lot home as well.." he said, guilt evindent in his eyes. Yami stared at him for a short minute before he shook his head.

"It's not your fault, we need money to be able to feed such a large family.. and Kaiba was the best choice, he knows we need a lot of money, because those kids.. they eat like elephants.." Yami said, laughing. Yugi and Atem stared at him before they laughed as well, next second, all five children sprinted into the kitchen, nearly stumbling into each other as they did.

"Okay okay, calm down.." Yugi said, smiling as he walked around the table, siting between Mamoru and Heba, Tsunagi sat between Yoru and Atem while Akai sat beside Yami, with Heba at his side. Yami smiled and picked up the knife.

"Then, let's eat, I guess the little lions are hungry?" he said, the children all laughed at him before the all began to eat. All the while, Yugi smiled and looked around himself. Almost ten years ago, he and his two lovers got together. He eyed everyone, mostly his own triplets and let the sight sink in. His little ones had grown so much since they where born. Mamoru, as the only girl in the large group, was also very protective of her brothers, her amethyst eyes would always follow Heba to make sure the clumsy and very shy little brother of hers wouldn't get into trouble or get hurt. Yoru on the other side, was more like Atem. He had some of his father's temper and knew just how to make Heba cry, he was Heba's self-proclaimed bully, but wouldn't let anyone else bully Heba, if they did, he'd unleash an anger unlike any other! Yugi smiled more. His children they where!

"Yugi?" Yami's voice filtered in and the man looked up, he blinked while smiling innocently at his lovers.

"Hm?"

"Something the matter?" Yami asked.

"No.. not at all, just thinking" Yugi explained and everyone returned to their eating. Yugi though, turned his thoughts towards Yami's twins. Tsunagi, the oldest had a temper he was famous for. His crimson eyes would darken and a red streak across his cheek would signal an oncoming explosion. Yet, he'd never let loose his anger on his family, only those who would hurt them. Unlike his brother, wasn't Akai that temperamental, he was a kind boy, like Heba and those two would always try to make the other's smile by their smal, and often not much of a action. Often he'd just pick a flower for Yami when he was upset about something, it'd make him smile softly and brush the boy's hair even softer. Yugi smiled a little more. Then a thought came to his mind, but he didn't vocalise it just yet, figuring he'd wait till the children was in bed.

* * *

><p>Yugi, Yami and Atem was settling into the living room, the sun already set and the children in bed. Yugi stared lazily at the television while he was leaning onto Yami, who had his hand around him. Atem was sitting on the other side of Yugi, watching his lovers enjoying themselves, but Atem was still worried about something.<p>

"Yugi, are you really okay? You looked so odd under the dinner" Atem questioned. Yugi turned his head towards him and blinked at him with a confused look. Yami nodded and brushed his hand gently across Yugi's arm.

"So, what was bothering you?" he asked. Yugi looked up at them, then he smiled.

"Nothing is bothering me.. I just.. realised something" Yugi explained.

"Then what was you thinking about?" Yami asked. Yugi blushed and looked down.

"Actually.. I realised then that maybe.. I want more children, in the future!" Yugi said and his two lovers stared at him, then Atem smirked while Yami just continued to stare at him.

"You sure Yugi?" Yami asked. Atem though, just ruffled Yugi's spiky hair.

"Yes I am Yami.. I love kids, but I'll wait until they're old enough.." Yugi told them. Yami nodded and hugged his boyfriend.

"If you want more children, then do get more.. but please wait till the kids start in junior high!" Yami said, the other two laughed. Atem nodded and got up, the other two gave him a confused look and his chuckled.

"I'm going to bed.. work tomorrow, and I'm taking the kids to school as well you know!" he said, kissing both men before he walked up the stairs. Yugi cuddled closer to Yami and they sat there for another half an hour before they desided to join their boyfriend in bed. First, Yugi had to turn of the television off, then he had to pull Yami to his feet and nearly chase him up the stairs. They remained silent though, knowing that the two youngest of both litter slept lightly. Even just a laughter would wake up Heba.

Yugi slipped under the covers and cuddled closer to Atem, who groaned, woke up and turned around, only to wrap his arms around his lover. Yami smiled and got into the bed, hugging Yugi from behind.

"Good night.." Atem whispered, soon falling into a slumber again.

"Good night Atem.. good night.. Yami" Yugi whispered, closing his eyes. Yami smiled and cuddled closer to his two beloved.

"Good night.. both of you.." the man murmured, then he also closed his eyes, falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>So, there you have it.. I had a hard time figuring out when I'd tell you how old the kids where, and yes, they are seven years old! Also did a personality check on the kids from Yugi's view :D<p>

... I guess I'll head off to write the next chapter...

Yami: You should be..

Yugi: Yami!

Atem: Hm.. you really scared the crap out of me in the beginning here.. witch..

Yugi: *sigh* I give up.. leave Tomyo alone!

Yami & Atem: Why?

Me: Because I'm sleepy, because I just got out of bed?

Yugi: ... just.. remember to review okay?

Me: Yes yes, you guys must review!


	6. Chapter 6

I... I AM SO SORRY T^T I've been neglecting writing for a while.. first, I was hit with a bad case of writers block, then my laptop nearly went to hell.. now, I've been on a vacation for the last three weeks.. a place where there's no internet or laptops T^T so.. if your wondering when I'm gonna be off next, check out my facebook account! Either way, now I've gotten my laptop back, internet is back and my writing is so BACK! :D

Yami: Story...

Me: Yeh yeh.. I know, I just need to say.. thank you all for being so patient with me.. (if you haven't left already) and I hope will be so with me the next time I'm away or my writing falls ill..

Yugi: Story...

Me: Okay okay! Geez, what to give for one moment of peace..

Atem: Leave then, and let the readers read!

Me: *sticks out tongue* watch it.. *then stalks off*

Yami Tori: My dearest Hikair doesn't own..

* * *

><p>Chapter 6.<p>

New School.

The school bell rang and a group of five young teens walked through the main gate, followed by two grown-ups. Mamoru looked up at her mother and noticed that Yugi was looking back, smiling. Yami smiled as well and the two watched the children look around for some friends. Suddenly Yoru and Tsunagi saw someone and waved. Mamoru blushed as two boys at their age came over.

"Yo, Yoru.. Tsunagi, your late" one of the boys said and the other elbowed him.

"Be nice Asami!" the boy said and the boy named Asami smiled back at him. Miyamoto Asami was the oldest of the two boys who was twins, both had dark brown hair and deep brown eyes, but the youngest Rei had slightly more childish features than his brother. Yoru and Tsunagi greeted the duo and looked up at their mothers.

"We'll be off then, see you later" Yoru said and the two walked of with the Miyamoto-twins. Yugi smiled as he saw their oldest walk of, then he looked down at the remaining three.

"Well?" he asked, Mamoru blushed deeply before she saw four girls waving for her, one of them was Miyamoto's cousin, Keiko, a beautiful young teen girl with long light brown hair and the same deep brown eyes. The other three was well known to Yugi and Yami, it was Ryou and Bakura's girls. Ketten and Kikei was Ryou's twins and like their mother they had long white hair and brown eyes. The last girl though, was Bakura's and almost like the thief didn't she wear her uniform right, she had short-clipped white hair and tanned skin, her eyes was a lighter brown than the girls, but still you could see the relation between them. Mamoru turned around and hugged Yugi hard, Yugi smiled and hugged back.

"Bye.." she whispered before she ran over to Keiko. Yugi smiled before he noticed that the youngest hadn't moved at all. Parents were now dropping off their children at a fast rate and Yami began to wonder why the two of them hadn't moved yet.

"Heba? Akai?" Yugi asked. The two boys looked up at him.

"Y-yes?" Heba asked.

"Are you nervous?" Yugi asked and the two boys nodded. Sadly, these two had no friends here because the ones they had at the last school had moved due to some family problems.

"HEBA! AKAI!" someone yelled and the two boys looked around. Yoru and Tsunagi was waving at them and calling them over. Heba smiled to Akai before the two hugged their mothers and ran over to join their brothers.

"So cute, and to think they're already heading into their teens.." Yami almost sounded heartbroken, but Yugi knew that Yami was a little happy too.

"Come on, let's go.." Yugi said and pulled at Yami, who nodded, not taking his eyes of his children for one second.

"Yami.." Yugi called annoyed, finally getting his full attention.

"Yeah.." Yami answered, his voice somewhat empty. Yugi noticed, but choose not to point it out, he knew Yami cared about his little ones. After all, Yugi did too.

The day slowly krept by for the teens, and when they all met in the cantina, Yoru and Tsunagi looked ready to fall.

"I hate my schedule!" he said as he slammed his head against the table. Mamoru and Heba watched their brother grumble about teachers and school that could just go to hell. Mamoru then glared at her brother before she took his schedule.

"Yeah right, you share every class with Tsunagi, Akai and uncle Ryou's twins.. and the Maiyamoto twins as well! I don't share with anyone I know" Mamoru said, Heba made an odd noise and this caught everyone's attention. Yoru blinked at him.

"Let me see your schedule" he said. Heba though, shook his head and stood up.

"I-it's okay" Heba stuttered before he walked off to somewhere. Mamoru sighed.

"If only he wasn't so shy and unsure about himself.." she muttered, just loud enough for the rest to hear.

"Well well.. if it isn't the Muto-brats!" a boy's voice said not far away and said kids turned. Mamoru searched for whoever said it and found it, then she glared.

"What do you want Wakano?" she demanded. Yoru glared as well as the teen in front of them grinned and turned away.

"Nothing.. not with the likes like you anyway.." he said before he walked off.

"That guy just can't leave you alone can he?" Kuri stated, she had just come over when she noticed the bully, well, Wakano Taishi was the school's bully and he probably started being that in kindergarten, his family was right so his father let him get away with everything. He was two years their senior and seemed to act like he owned the school just because he was rich.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kikei asked as the twin-girls came over. Ketten, being more shy than her younger sister was walking very close behind her. Yoru sighed loudly as the girls sat down around the table.

"Wakano.. again!" Kuri stated and Kikei nodded, then she stopped.

"Where's Heba? Hasn't he arrived yet?" she asked, Mamoru shook her head.

"No, but he left, that reminds me.. do anyone of you have class with him?" Mamoru asked, the other girls looked at her, even Ketten did. Ketten had earlier learned to read lips. They all checked their schedules, but only Kuri nodded.

"I have math and history with him, but that's it.. doesn't any of you share class with him?" she asked and everyone shook their heads.

"He's being left out.. that's.. so sad.." Mamoru mumbled, suddenly, as if she had received a jolt of electricity, she shoot up from her chair and spun around. Yoru stared up at his little sister in shook.

"Ma.. moru?" he asked. He, just like the rest of their siblings and the three girls was well aware of Mamoru's strong, hidden powers and knew just how dangerous she could be. But Mamoru didn't answer, just began to walk. Yoru and Tsunagi exchanged looks before getting to their feet.

"We'll be right back.." Yoru said and then the two of them hurried after Mamoru.

* * *

><p>"Mamoru.. wait for us" Yoru called out as Mamoru turned around a corner. They where currently outside of the school, or more precisely, behind the school. Then Mamoru suddenly stopped and the two boys, running around the corner almost ran into her.<p>

"Mamoru?" Yoru asked and looked past the girl. Thus he and Tsunagi gasped. There was a long moment of silence before all three exploded.

"WAKANO!" Yoru shouted and threw himself at the teen, punching him straight in the face. Said teen stumbled backwards as Mamoru ran over to a smaller form on the ground.

"Oh god.. Heba!" Mamoru called out and as if on cue, did Tsunagi throw himself at the other teen that had been hurting their little brother. It took a long time before someone noticed what was going on, it was Akai, with the three girls and their friends that saw them, thus the teachers where called and had to forced the boys off the bullies. No one seemed to noticed Mamoru and Heba until the fight had calmed down, thus Akai let out a shout of the small boys name and ran over to him.

"W-what happened?" Akai asked, and Mamoru looked down. The teachers held Yoru and Tsunagi away from Wakano and his friend.

"All of you, principal' office right now!" one of the teacher said and all of the Muto children gasped.

* * *

><p>A car stopped in front of the school and three very similar men stepped out of it, so, with Atem in front, they all rushed into the school and towards the principal' office. They knocked once before they where let in. Atem entered first.<p>

"Dad!" they heard as Atem walked over to his children, but they didn't say anything else because of the look in their father's face.

"Mamoru, Heba, Yoru.. what's going wit-" Yugi was about to finish when he saw his youngest son's form. Yugi was by his side at once and had pulled the young boy close so he could see.

"You.. Heba, what happened to you?" Yugi asked, almost on the point of panic.

"Please sit down" the principal said and Yugi looked at him, thus he sat down beside Heba. Yami came over and stood behind his own children, who said nothing as they knew Yami was not pleased with them.

"As you know, I called you here today because your sons where involved in a fight!" he said, thus Yugi noticed two boys with their parents behind them. Heba looked down and kept brushing one finger across a small cut the palm of his right hand. Yugi laid a calming hand on Heba's shoulder and nodded to the principal.

"The reasons for this fight was obviously that these two-" he pointed at the two bullies, who both looked away. Yugi glared at them for a moment before he turned back to the principal.

"Were beating up young Muto Heba" the principal finished and a red streak appeared across both Yoru and Tsunagi's face. Yami and Atem was both by now holding a much similar anger as well so. Yugi though didn't say anything at all until the principal called Heba's name.

"Do you know why they beat you up?" he asked, but Heba shook his head, tears was already forming in his eyes and Yugi, who had been through a very similar rough childhood held his hand around Heba. The principal turned to Wakano and the other boy, he had a very stern look on his face now and it was obviously enough to make Wakano's father react.

"Whatever they did, I don't think it was anything bad at all" with that said, both Yami and Atem turned towards, their hard, angered look bored in the man's head, hoping they'd kill him that way. Sadly it didn't seem to work.

"It's obvious!" Wakano said bitterly, glaring at the Muto's.

"It's what?" Yugi asked, his voice empty and seemed to have been breathed into the room by some ghost. Heba looked up at his mother, who's eyes was looking directly at Wakano, his eyes, though amethyst had darkened and it was the first warning sign.

"Because his parents are faggo-" he stopped when Yugi stood up.

"If that is the case, then I'll gladly have my children change school.. I wont stand for seeing my children be hurt like this!" he said, his eyes shone of tremendous anger and hatred, something Atem and Yami had never seen in Yugi's eyes before.

"Now now Muto-san, I'm sure you can understand, you wont need to change school, because these boys will!" the principal said. Yugi turned his eyes towards the man, who was by all means looking a little nervous.

"Aibou.." the voice was so small, so simple that Yugi blinked and let out a sigh.

"Fine.." he breathed out and sat down. He turned and gave Yami a grateful smile.

"What do you mean by what you said?" Wakano's mother asked.

"They are to change school at once so I don't have to expel them for beating up a younger student and also causing an uproar at the first day at school!" the principal said and the parents of the two glared down at their sons. The mothers turned to Yugi, who was looking right down and not saying anything.

"Okay then!" the head of the Wakano family said, finally giving in.

"Good, you should get going!" the principal said, the Wakano family and the other boy's parents got up. The mothers excused themselves to Yugi before they left, in wich Yugi just smiled back.

"As for these two.." the principal began after the door closed, Yugi and Yami both knew what was coming and it would very much make them and Atem angry.

"Tsunagi and Yoru Muto, you will be in detention for the rest of the week, and you will be split into separate classes!" with this said, Yoru and Tsunagi gasped and exchanged looks.

"But.. then.." Yoru begun.

"Yoru!" Atem said sternly and the teen shut up.

"As for that matter, Muto Yoru and Heba will share class and Muto Tsunagi-kun will be in the same class as always.."

* * *

><p>There was a long silence before the slamming of car doors was heard, then the door to the Muto residence opened up and Atem came in, followed by the rest of his family.<p>

"Of all the things that could happen" he muttered and went straight for the living room, where he sat down in an armchair and glared at the kids as they entered the room. Yugi scoped with him some bandaids wich he quickly plastered onto Heba's face, the boys squirmed and tried to get away, but Yugi held him there.

"Heba, please" Yugi begged him and the boy stopped. Tsunagi and Yoru stood beside, but didn't dare to do or say anything. Mamoru and Akai though, sat down on the couch with Yami at their side.

"Yoru.. Tsunagi" Atem began and the two boys was startled out of their thoughts.

"Y-yes.. dad?" they stuttered.

"Even if you were protecting Heba, it does not mean that punching someone -however sweet it feels- in the face.." Atem said, his sons nodded slowly, looking at the floor. Yugi walked over to stand beside Atem as the two boys stood there alone, Heba sitting on Yami's lap.

"At least it was just a warning.. but you will not do this again" Atem said, the boys nodded again. Mamoru looked at her mother before she got onto her feet and walked over to him.

"But.. what will happen now?" she asked.

"Who knows darling, the boys here, is under house detention for the time being" Yugi said. The two boys gasped.

"B-but mom.." Yoru stuttered.

"No buts Yoru.. fighting isn't a good way of getting the point out!" Yugi said.

"But they hurt him!" Tsunagi said, Heba, who had once been with Yami, was now standing beside his older brothers.

"I know that.. still, do you think Yami would've gotten away with beating up bullies when we went to high school?" Yugi questioned and the children stopped.

"N-no.." Heba whispered.

"That is true, if I had beaten up anyone, I'd most probably be out of the school before I could say 'justified' because beating up someone isn't a good thing" Yami said and the children all looked at him, suddenly Mamoru gripped Yugi's clothes. The young man looked down at his daughter, then she noticed she was looking somewhere else.

"Ma-" he begun, but then he saw what she was looking at.

"H-Heba?" Yugi asked. Tears was cascading down the teens face and his mouth was turned downwards.

"You don't know how it felt.." he screamed, making everyone halt even their breath. Yugi gave his son a confused look.

"You didn't get kicked and beaten just because your parents were different than theirs!" Heba shouted, thus Yami and Atem gasped.

"Heba.. you didn't!" Yami called out and all to late Heba realised his mistake, but it was already done. Yugi pealed Mamoru off and stormed out of the room, up the stairs and slammed the door to their room.

"Oh.. no.." Mamoru whispered, then she looked at her father.

"I.." Heba began, but Atem shook his head.

"What's done is done.. I'll talk to him" he stood up and left the room. Only Yami remained around the children.

"Why.. why did mom.." Heba tried.

"Heba.. Yugi is more similar to you than anyone else, both in looks, personality and childhood.." Yami said, looking down in a sad way.

"Why? What happened to mom?" Yoru asked.

"He was bullied, every day.. from the day he started junior high.. till he quit high school... he was beaten so badly sometimes that I could barely recognize him.." Yami now wore a pained expression. All the children gasped.

"Oh no.." Heba asked and began to cry at once. Mamoru hugged her little brother and looked up at Yami.

"B-but.. why didn't he say so.." she asked. Yami just shook his head.

"I don't think he wants to go through it again, the only light place in the school days for him, was when we met.. I believe so at least.." Yami said.

"How did you meet mom then?" Yoru asked, Yami smiled sadly and laced his fingers together.

"We met... when Yugi tried to defend two of his friends from a huge and dangerous bully.. Yugi nearly died that day if I.. hadn't come" his voice disappeared and he fell into deep thoughts.

"Huh.. w-where's Heba?" Tsunagi asked and everyone looked around.

"He's heading for mom's room" Mamoru said, her eyes shone a little darker.

* * *

><p>"Yugi?" Atem asked as he entered their bed room. Yugi was lying across their large bed, face into pillow. The sobs was made Atem shrink on the spot, but he walked over to the bed either way.<p>

"Akhu.. dear little one, please looked at me" Atem called, he slowly pried Yugi's hand free from the death grip on the pillow. Yugi looked up at him as Atem pulled him into a hug.

"It's going to be fine.. he didn't know" he said softly, brushing Yugi's hair softly. Yugi buried his face into Atem's chest and let out a sob.

"But.. still.." Yugi cried.

"M-mom?" the voice was so low they barely heard it. Atem turned his head and saw Heba standing in the door way. Yugi quickly dried his tears and smiled somewhat weakly at his son.

"W-what is it Heba?" he asked. The boy quickly teared up as he ran over to the bed, soon he was into Yugi's arms, crying loudly.

"I-I'm sorry.. I-I didn't know.." the boy cried. Yugi looked down at him in surprise before he gently started to brush Heba's hair. It took some time to calm the boy down though, but when he did. Atem also hugged the two.

"And even if we say it's no good.. it doesn't mean we don't want to beat up the kids that hurt you-" Atem began.

"A-Atem!" Yugi said, shocked. Atem just smiled.

"It's the truth, but it doesn't mean we have to act on it Heba" Atem explained and Heba nodded, then he dug his face into Yugi's chest, seeking the comfort and safety of his mother. This however didn't last long, there was a loud crash from downstairs, someone screaming and glass shattering, then everything went silent.

"MOM! DAD!" Mamoru screamed and all three shoot off the bed.

"Mamoru!" Yugi called as they exited the room. They heard someone cry as they sprinted down the stairs.

"Mom.. please wake up.." they knew the voice of Akai anywhere. Yugi and Atem looked at each other, this could mean only one thing. Yugi sprinted into the living room and almost fainted in shock and fright, Atem and Heba close behind.

"YAMI!"

* * *

><p>Okay.. so this chapter might seem to be a little similar to Truth or Dare, but I dare say that it's not similar, the only thing that was similar is the the children got into a fight.. now then, please don't accuse me of stealing or anything because I don't and will never do!<p>

Yugi: What.. just happened? We left you for one moment and doing something Yami is what you deside to do?

Me: Uhm.. it wasn't planned.. really..

Atem: THEN WHY DOES IT SEEM LIKE YOU JUST KILLED HIM? *glare*

Me: Uh.. *looks down*

Atem: Y-you.. *is held back by Yami Tori and Yugi*

Yugi: R-REVIEWS ARE WANTED.. no, bad Atem, don't hurt.. Atem!


	7. Chapter 7

Now then, ain't I a nice girl :D this is the second time this week that I've updated and I feel I might update more! Seeing I've started to watch YGO.. AGAIN... for like.. the fifth time or something, but the newest movie was good, squealed when Yami appeared was all like "Aibou, let me take over" *drool*

Either way, I'm trying hard to write this now seeing I'm about to get a break down if I can't listen to music D:

Yami: Oh geez.. what about me?

Me: Oh, your alive?

Yami: :( *glare*

Me: ehehehe... *nervous*

Yugi: Tomyo doesn't own!

Me: Sadly... but, oh! In this chapter I've put in lemon :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 7.<p>

Stone of Anger And Guilt.

Yugi was biting his nails frantically. Around him, the boys stood, all of them as pale as he. Mamoru was siting on Atem's lap, crying into his chest while they all waited. Yoru laid a hand on Yugi's shoulder and the man turned to his son.

"It will be fine" the boy said and tears welled up into Yugi's eyes.

"Oh Yoru" the man whispered, hugging his son tightly. Atem eyed the rest of his family and sighed softly, still brushing Mamoru's hair softly. What had happened just an hour was still fresh in their minds.

* * *

><p>Yugi's scream was not something anyone wanted to hear again. Then the duelist ran over to where the boys where. His feet buckled under as he reached out for his lover.<p>

"Yami" he called out, his hands going from the man's chest to his head, where there was a deep cut from his hair line on the right side of his face and it went further across his head. The former spirit's eyes were tightly closed as if he was trying to shut out the pain. Yugi let his fingers rest against his beloved' neck, trying to find his pulse, what he found made him panic and look up at Atem with desperate eyes.

"H-his pusle is.. so weak" he stuttered out.

"I'll call the ambulance!" the former Pharaoh called out, then he was gone. Yugi looked around, he realised what the shattering and crash had been only seconds later when he saw the rather large -sharp on the edges even- stone lying only a little distance away from Yami.

"M-mom.. is he?" Yoru began as Tsunagi and Akai both collapsed beside their mother, trying to wake him up, but Yami didn't.

"W-who could.. do such a thing?" Yugi asked out loud.

"I know of someone who could" Atem said as he entered the living room.

"A-Atem.." Yugi stuttered as his other beloved sat down beside him.

"I've called, they'll be here as soon as they can.." he said, then he looked around.

"Yoru, Tsunagi, can you help me cleaning up?" his voice was a little odd. Well, in it self it was odd he'd ask of such a thing in this situation, but Yugi knew why. Atem needed to get his thoughts of hunting down and murdering the person who did this. Also he did it so he could keep away the panic kreeping closer to him.

"Um.." Tsunagi and Yoru looked at each other.

"It'd be good if you did.." Yugi breathed out. The boys nodded and got up to help their father. Soon enough the ambulance arrived. Yugi looked at Atem.

"Can I go with him?" Yugi asked, Atem eyed him before he nodded.

"We'll meet at the hospital!" Atem said as Yugi got into the ambulance.

"Dad, will he be alright?" Yoru asked, they wasn't yet used to having two mothers, so Yugi's children referred to Yami by his name or 'him' whilst Yami's sons referred to Yugi the same way. Atem looked down at the little ones -even if they weren't that little anymore-

"Yes, that I believe!" Atem answered. Yoru smiled slightly.

"Uh.. dad, what did you mean by what you said earlier?" Yoru asked.

"What are you talking about Yoru?" Atem questioned.

"You said you knew who would hurt him!" Yoru stated and Atem smiled.

"I don't know, but I think I know.. sadly I can't prove it" Atem explained.

"Then, who would hurt mom?" Akai asked. All of the five children flocked around him and Atem sighed.

"Someone who wants to hurt him? There is a lot of people who would that.. but they are more after Yugi than Yami because of their history!" Atem stated, he turned and pushed all the kids towards the shoe-rack.

"Now get your shoes on" he said, the children, though having a lot of questions, realised that it was of no use to ask Atem since this was something only Yami and Yugi had gone through. They got their shoes and jacket before everyone went to the car. They all piled in and Atem started the car.

"Everyone's buckled up?" Atem asked, there was a chorus of 'yes' and Atem turned the steering wheel.

"_**Please be safe Yami!"**_

* * *

><p>So, that left them all in a hallway in the hospital.<p>

"Yugi, Atem!" they heard someone call and they turned their heads. Yugi stood up.

"Ryou.." Yugi greeted him as the two of them shared a hug. Bakura, Akefia and the three girls was all coming up behind him. Akefia's eyes landed on Atem, who stared back.

"So.. who would hurt Yami?" Bakura asked. Yugi, who was still embraced by Ryou froze. Ryou, noticing this at once glared at his boyfriend.

"Bakura!" he hissed and Bakura nodded his way.

"I know.. but still" Atem nodded.

"We have an idea who, but there's no proff" Atem said. Suddenly a door before them opened and a doctor stepped out. Yugi turned towards him so fast Ryou almost lost sight of him.

"How is he?" Yugi asked. The doctor stared at him before he smiled.

"He'll recover, I doubt he'll be so happy about his hair though.." the doctor said and smiled before he walked away. Yugi nearly ran into the door in happiness. Atem smiled and Mamoru jumped off his lap to join her mother to see how Yami was doing. Ryou smiled.

"Maybe we should wait, there will be so many in there.." he said.

"Well, we'll be going.. the girls here still has homework!" Akefia said, it was well known he and Bakura hated school and all that, somehow it seemed to have gotten to Kikei and Kuri as well as both saw school as a torture chamber rather than a place to learn. Said girls groaned while Ketten just sighed. Even if she couldn't hear, she knew the expressions of not wanting to do homework well on her sisters face and saw it as stupid. As the only girl in the group with a deform, she was very shy, yet kind and easy smiled, despite her harsh childhood trying to learn things from someone who talked when she could not hear it.

"But... dad!" Kuri complained. Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't like it any more than you do right now, but it has to be done if you want to have a job in the future and to be able to take care of your self!" he stated and the girls sighed. Ryou chuckled.

"Then I'll stay.." he said, the rest nodded and left.

"I mean.. Bakura and Akefia helping the girls with homework?" Atem asked as they all entered Yami's room, there was a second of silence before Atem buckled over, trying to hold his laughter back. Yugi just gaped while all of the children just stood there. Yami was siting in the bed, well, they weren't so sure it was him. Ryou came in after them and like Yugi, just stood there gawking.

"Errr... Yami?" Yugi asked, and Yami blinked at him.

"What? Is something wrong?" Yami asked, thus Atem couldn't hold the laughter back anymore, nor could Yoru or Tsunagi because soon all three was laughing madly at something, and poor Yami just couldn't understand what they were laughing of.

"What's so funny?" the man said and Yugi took a deep breath.

"Eh, do you want to... borrow a mirror Yami?" he asked, his mouth was itching upwards like he was trying not to broadly smirk at what he saw.

"Yugi? Yes, I don't even know what your laughing of, but if it's me then.." his voice darkened in the last part, but Yugi ignored it as he managed to get the mirror hanging on the wall off and gently held it up in front of Yami so he could see what was making some of the males in the room crack up despite what had happened. There was a long moment of silence before Yami opened his mouth.

"What in the afterlife has happened to my goddamn hair?" Yami nearly shouted, then he winced and placed a hand on his head, were there once used to be black hair. Yugi smiled nervously.

"It's.. probably best if you.. didn't shout" Yugi said, all the kids stared at Yami before they turned to Atem, who blinked down at them.

"Can we go outside, it's.. short of cramped here?" Yoru asked. Atem blinked again before he nodded and the teens all left the room. Yugi stared after them as Ryou chuckled.

"Seems they don't want to be here when Yami explodes" Atem commented and Yami gave him an ugly glare.

"So..." Yami began and everyone turned their attention back to him.

"Yes?" Yugi asked.

"How the hell did my hair end up in this fucking way?" he asked loudly, Yugi winced and looked down.

"I think.. the doctor.. did it, to stitch up the wound.." Yugi tried and Yami let out an annoyed sigh. Atem took a step closer in case Yami would say something that would most likely make Yugi cry.

"Oh, so now I can start boiling egg on my head too?" Yami asked, his voice full of sarkasm. Yugi looked down and bit his lower lip. Atem wrapped an arm around Yugi and stared at Yami.

"Yami, your going to far.. it's your life that were at danger Yami, not your Ra-damned hair!" Atem said and Yami looked at him, then he sighed.

"I'm sorry.. it's just, I'm not used to this.." Yami said.

"I can understand that, but please choose your words next time.. I know how it is and I don't want you too to hurt Yugi in any way.." his words held a many things, including hurt, but the guilt of the times he had hurt Yugi with his own words was most present. Yugi looked up at Atem before he smiled. Yami nodded and reached out for Yugi. Yugi reached out as well and Atem took the step with him. Ryou smiled softly before he slipped out of the room, not making any sounds.

"I will always know that.. forgive me Yugi" Yami breathed out as Yugi reached down and hugged his boyfriend.

"You know I always will, after all.. I can never get angry at you" Yugi said, smiling softly. Yami smiled as well gave Yugi a quick kiss on the cheek before he leaned back.

"Goodness, I hope I don't have to stay here for that long.." he said, groaning.

"We hope so too Yami" Atem answered.

* * *

><p>Four days had gone by and Yami was still in the hospital. Yugi and Atem was alone at home, they had sent the kids to Kaiba, who by all means didn't look happy when the five arrived, but he couldn't say no to either Yugi, nor Atem. Mokuba was really happy though and was almost over exited. He had even told Yugi that he'd teach them duel monster, wich their parents had told them about, -even shown them how to do it- either way, they knew Kaiba would be a little pissed when they would meet him again.<p>

"Atem.." Yugi groaned and rolled around on the bed.

"Hm?" Atem just hummed in response where he laid on the bed.

"I'm bored.." Yugi muttered and stared at Atem as if he was currently the most interesting thing in the world. Atem stared at him, then he laughed.

"So you regret sending the kids away?" he asked, thus Yugi shook his head fast.

"No I don't.." he stated. Atem stared at him, then he smirked.

"I know of something we can do" he said and Yugi turned to him with a hopeful look, then he nodded, not realising what Atem was talking about.

"What then?" Yugi asked, Atem smirked and leaned in, the he kissed him deeply. Yugi blinked at him, then he moaned. Atem pulled Yugi on top of himself and let his hands travel up and down the smaller man's form. This only made Yugi moan a lot more and he broke the kiss.

"Hn.. A-Atem.." Yugi moaned and looked down at his lover.

"Hm.. do you like it?" Atem teased before he kissed and nipped at the other's neck, Yugi mewled and moved a little. Atem smirked and set a finger on the hem of Yugi's pant before he did so with the rest of his fingers before he pulled the pants down. Yugi gasped and sat up, siting right on top of Atem's groin. The former Pharaoh grinned and pulled himself up enough to pulled Yugi's shirt over his head and throw it away somewhere. Yugi blushed and sat still as his beloved got rid of his own shirt and pulled Yugi down to a kiss. The duelist moaned and moved against him. Atem groaned and let his hand wander down to Yugi's boxer.

"Can you stand on your knee's for a second Akhu?" Atem questioned. Yugi nodded, then blushed, but did as he was asked to do. When Yugi was standing, Atem pulled the boxer down and Yugi blushed, but helped kicking off the clothes that had ended up almost at his ankles. Yugi looked away before Atem placed his hands on his face and forced the young man to turn to him.

"Yugi, you know you don't have to be afraid!" he stated and Yugi nodded.

"It's just.. embarrassing" Yugi stuttered out, his blush deepening. Atem just smiled.

"It'll be okay" he whispered and pulled Yugi down into a kiss while his hand went down to his lover's hips. The kiss deepened more and more for every second that passed, Atem smirked into the kiss as he brought Yugi's hips down onto his own. Yugi moaned and arched, his hands gripped Atem's shoulders as he moaned deeper. Suddenly Yugi sat up, a deep blush on his face, then he smiled softly.

"Yugi?" Atem asked. Yugi just smiled and reached down.

"You remember what I said six years ago?" Yugi whispered into Atem's ear, making the former Pharaoh shudder. Then he looked into Yugi's deep, and very dark amethyst eyes before he smirked and wrapped his arms around his little loves waist.

"That you want more children?" Atem teased, feeling the man over him tense a little before he nodded and clung to Atem as the taller man reached down to Yugi's waist again.

"Do you Akhu?" Atem asked again.

"Yes, yes I want!" Yugi pleaded and sat up, resting on Atem's groin, then he got up on his knee's and started to unbutton Atem's jeans. Atem smirked and as soon as Yugi's hands rested on each side of the jeans, trying to pull them off, so the former Pharaoh wriggled his hips so the jeans would slide off. Soon he was as naked as Yugi and said man blush at the sight underneath him. Atem smirked and pulled Yugi down again. Their lips met and Yugi moaned, Atem pried Yugi's mouth further open so he could probe the other's familiar mouth with his tongue. Soon enough air was need and Yugi sat up slowly, blushing even deeper.

"Atem.." Yugi whispered as Atem's fingers went down the smaller man's body. Yugi shuddered and arched as the former Pharaoh's fingers wrapped around the young man's erection, then he pumped.

"A-Ate-ah!" Yugi moaned and arched. Atem smirked and continued until Yugi began writhing, he seemed to tense before he becked downwards. Atem looked up at him before he harshly pumped Yugi's member, thus he arched up again and came with a loud of shout of the the former Pharaoh's name. The youngest of the two calmed down slowly before he fell down on top of Atem.

"Tired out already?" he teased, and he knew that Yugi was blushing.

"No.." Yugi mumbled.

"Good for us then" Atem said and Yugi sat up.

"What do you mean by that?" Yugi asked, Atem just placed his hands on Yugi's waist and lifted him up at little. Yugi blinked and looked into Atem's deep crimson eyes.

"What are you-ah!" Yugi's sentence somewhat disappeared when Atem quickly pushed Yugi down onto his own hard on. Yugi's head snapped down and he stared at Atem in shock. Atem smirked back and carefully lifted Yugi up again before driving him down onto him.

"Ah-Atem!" Yugi screamed and arched, his head falling back and Atem groaned.

"Gods, Yugi, so.. tight!" Atem managed to speak out before be groaned.

"A-Atem" Yugi moaned, before he screamed yet again as Atem nailed his prostate. Yugi was by now a writhing mess on top of Atem, who was trying very hard to keep up the rhythm. Suddenly Yugi tensed and clenched his teeth. Atem looked up at him and smiled before he pulled Yugi down to him.

"Let go Akhu.." he murmured in his ear and that was all it took for Yugi. He arched up again and with a scream he came, covering most of Atem's stomach. The former Pharaoh smirked, but then groaned.

"Ra.. Yugi, so.. tight, can't.. hold.. on" with this stuttered out, Atem groaned and came. Yugi gasped out and bucked upwards.

"Ahn.. A-Atem.." Yugi moaned and soon fell on top of Atem, who chuckled tiredly before he wrapped his arms around his beloved and held him as close as he possible could. Yugi looked up at Atem before he tiredly kissed his cheek.

"I love you.." he whispered.

"I love you too Akhu.. and Yami, even if he isn't here right now" he said and laughed as Yugi giggled.

"Yes, him too.. hope.. he'll get home.. soon" Yugi mumbled, soon falling asleep.

"Yes, so do I Yugi.." Atem answered, pulling the sheets over them and covering them up.

"_**So do I.."**_

* * *

><p>Yami sighed and looked out of the window, he hated hospitals, that was a final. What he hated more though, was that Bakura and Akefia wouldn't leave him alone!<p>

"So, remind me why your here again?" he asked, turning to glare at his 'visitors' and hoping they'd leave him alone, but no such luck from these two, seeing they loved to annoy him to the brink of destruction.

"Oh, we just came to see how you were doing" Bakura said, smiling sickeningly sweet. Yami shuddered and shook his head, trying to get the odd picture out of his mind for the time being.

"Yeah right.. were you kicked out of your home or something?" Yami asked. A red tinge appeared on both white haired men's cheek and Yami smirked, then he sighed.

"What did you do now?" he asked.

"Nothing, really.. Bakura just wanted to 'fix' the girls' ps3.. seriously, Ryou was screaming so loudly I almost thought even Ketten heard him!" Akefia said, glaring at one of his two boyfriends. Bakura glared at him as Yami chuckled.

"So, what did Fluffy do to the playstation?" he asked.

"You see (Bakura: "I'm not fluffy!") he thought opening it up would help deal with the sound..." Akefia said and Yami began laughing.

"Seriously? He actually did that?" Yami asked, much in disbelief.

"Hey!" Bakura said, glaring at the two.

"Relax Fluffy, we're just joking (Bakura: "I'm NOT fluffy!") around with you!" Yami said, laughing. Akefia laughed as well before a laced a hand around Bakura's waist, pulling him close. Yami raised an eyebrow.

"Ugh, if your going to do something dirty, please leave" he said, then he stopped and gasped. The two thieves turned their heads and stared.

"What was that?" Akefia asked as Yami placed a hand against his forehead.

"No.. nothing" Yami said. The two didn't believe him though.

"Is this were you start screaming in pain and cough blood?" Akefia asked.

"No, of course not.." Yami said, glaring at them.

"Then.. was it something with the brat?" Bakura asked.

"First, he's not a brat, but yes, it was him!" Yami said and leaned back against the pillow. Bakura and Akefia exchanged looks before they smirked.

"So, he's having fun without you!" Bakura stated and Yami glared at him.

"It doesn't matter, I'm stuck here! Either way, Yugi wants more children so-" he stopped when he saw the horrified faces of Akefia and Bakura.

"What?" Yami asked, annoyed.

"More?" Bakura just questioned and Yami nodded.

"Yes, Yugi wants more!" Yami stated, even more annoyed at the two's shocked and disbelieving actions at the moment, something that only seemed to tick Yami off even more than usual.

"Why?" Akefia asked, that was the only thing that made Yami explode.

"LEAVE IT! If Yugi wants more children, he will get it! Neither of us cares about your ways of think about the fact that they're the Pharaoh's children!" Yami stated loudly, his eyes practically shooting fire. The two white haired men's eyebrows was already gone up over their hairline as they just gawked at the former spirit.

"It sounds.. like Yugi is.. very spoiled!" Akefia stated and Yami turned red.

"Well, be happy I wont get any more children in the near future!" he said and the two sighed.

"That's good at least!" Bakura said. Yami glared and the two stood up.

"Have you found out who threw the stone" Akefia asked, Yami stared at him before he shook his head.

"No.. but we have told the police about who could have done it if given the chance.." Yami explained, the two thieves nodded before they stood up.

"Anzu right?" Bakura asked and Yami's angered eyes answered that question.

"I guess.. we should leave.." Akefia said and Yami nodded. The two escaped seconds later. Yami sighed and leaned back against the pillow.

"Yugi, did you really.." he pondered out loud.

* * *

><p>So, what do you think.. I was laughing when I pictured Yami with a blank spot of his head.. it'd be so funny, well it was...<p>

Yami: ... :(

Me: Geez, get over it! Hair grows out again, life doesn't *tears up*

Yami: ... O.O

Yugi: YAMI!

Yami: What.. did I do? *shocked*

Yugi: She's been on the edge ever since 22nd June..

Yami: Oh.. *hugs me* sorry Tomyo!

Me: :'(

Yugi: Eh... remember to review!


	8. Chapter 8

HAH! the third update this week :D now I'm really happy!

Yami: Why do you always have to talk..

Me: Because I want to!

Yami: The story!

Me: Wait wait.. I have something to say to **Yuugirave** who wrote an review I couldn't answer on and I felt that I have to answer!

_**Yuugirave:** Thank you so much for your praise, and actually, I could tell that I am working on a book of my own.. but I am so focused on this story and others that I haven't found much ideas to the book.. but I will write it as soon as I get more ideas.. :D_

Me: So then.. on with the story! ^^

* * *

><p>Chapter 8.<p>

Visiting Egypt.

There was a long silence, then.

"ATEM!" the voice could've belonged to anyone in the family, but everyone who knew Yugi, knew that voice well, and he was pissed. Suddenly kids scrambled out of the living room like a sea before they all ran upstairs, hiding from the pissed man. Seconds after the kids had hidden, Atem scrambled out of the living room.

"But.. Yugi, dear little Ahku..." Atem tried, after him came a doom-pissed Yugi, ready to kill if it mattered.

"Atem Millenium, Pharaoh of Egypt, I will not let you just walk away!" Yugi shouted, anger practically seeping from every fiber on the normally kind man.

"B-but, it's just a small trip t-to.. Egypt.." Atem tried.

"NO FUCKING BUTS ATEM!" well, that shut him up pretty fast, even lighting kind of shot out of Yugi's eyes. Yugi took a step closer and Atem tried to back off even more. There was a click and the front door opened, revealing Yami with large eyes and a shocked Ryou behind.

"Woah woah... what got you up into rage mode Yugi?" Yami asked, quickly rushing in to stop the two from starting a civil war. Yugi turned to him, all the while pointing at Atem.

"Our dear friend here desided that he'll go to Egypt tomorrow.. ALL OF THE FUCKING SUDDEN!" Yugi yelled the last part and Atem swallowed. Yami frowned.

"On what reason?" he asked.

"Er.. they found my tomb..." Atem said and Yami nodded.

"Well.. I don't see why-" he stopped when Yugi glared up at him.

"Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Well, do you want to know why I don't want him to leave then? Yesterday... two weeks since you landed in hospital, I found I was pregnant again... and a tour to Egypt under those conditions will mean he wont be here when I fucking give birth for the second time!" Yugi stated, glaring at the floor, tears evident in his eyes. Yami first just gaped, then he sighed and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Guess it can't be helped then.. but.. Yugi, listen to me.. what if we all go to Egypt.. call it a vacation, the kids can learn about his origins!" when saying his, he pointed at Atem, who was by now very nervous. Yugi looked at him, then he blinked.

"Um..." he muttered.

"It.. is a good idea, that way you can also visit Malik too, wasn't he pregnant about the same time as us?" Ryou stated, Yugi nodded.

"Yes... FINE, okay, we'll go.. all of us, and we might as well visit Malik, Marik and their son" Yugi said, then he sighed and relaxed enough for Yami to place his hands on his shoulders and massage them.

"Geez.. I leave you two alone for just a few days and this is what happens? Remind me to never leave you two alone again!" Yami said and the two glared at him. Ryou just smiled before he turned away.

"The same goes for the two back home.. who knows what they'll teach the girls.. bye then!" Ryou stated and Yami said bye before closing the door.

"So.." he turned back to the them.

"Your with kids again huh.. congratulations Yugi" Yami said, hugging his lover. Atem stayed on a little distance before he took a step closer, only to be cut short when they heard Mamoru scream and several of the boys shout from upstairs. The trio spun around before they rushed towards the stairs. It took them seconds to locate the teens and find out what happened. They located the kids in their own bed room. Four was huddled together on top of the bed, three men standing before them. Yami and Yugi could see that Yoru and Tsunagi was trying to protect their brothers, but what about Mamoru, where was she? Yugi gasped when he saw Mamoru held by one of the three men and it sparked the need to protect his children within the young duelist.

"Mamoru.. LET HER GO!" Yugi shouted and all three turned. Atem and Yami didn't even think once as they launched themselves at the two remaining men.

"Close your eyes" Yugi told the kids, and they did. This could get messy.

"Stop it or I'll hurt this little girl!" the last one said and everyone fell into silence. This however, was a mistake.

"You.. are dead.." Atem simply said and turned towards the one he had punched down and was hovering over. Yami just nodded and kept a good hold of the other man's hand.

"How so.. do you really thi-" he stopped there as he noticed a glimmer of gold and looked up to see a bright eye on Yugi's forehead, then a similar one appeared on Mamoru's, the two activated their powers at the same time and unleashed it onto the shocked man, sending him barging into the wall, thus Mamoru could run over to Yugi and hide behind him. Yugi glared at the three offending men.

"You three..." with that, he pulled his phone out of the pocket and dialed. This set the two remaining men onto the road of struggle. A punch from Atem and a kick from Yami and both were lying on the floor, completely gone.

* * *

><p>It took a while for the whole to be cleaned up, it seemed that the three had been asked by Anzu to take themselves into the Muto home and either hurt or better, kill the adults and even the kids. The three men however had refused to kill, only hurt. They were sent off and the Muto's could go back to the ordinary life, or at least as ordinary as it was for them. A few days later, they all went to Egypt, the kids all took of from school for a while, even if Yoru and Tsunagi had been in trouble only half a month earlier. They took the earliest plane that flew from Japan to Egypt and would be staying in a hotel near the tomb of Atem. It also helped them to get off the thoughts about Anzu and everything else that awaited at home. And of course the kids wanted to know more about Atem, their father who was a former Pharaoh, wich they knew by what they had learned, existed 5 millenium ago.<p>

* * *

><p>5 months from the attack in their home, Yugi, Yami and Atem, with their children was still in Egypt. They had fun with looking around in Atem's tomb, but that was after Atem had told them to stay back until he had disarmed the traps. In the few months they where in Egypt, the children also learned about their parents earlier adventures, how they met and the uncountable times they saved the world. Even about Atem's past life as a Pharaoh and he not so. But when Atem, Yami and Yugi entered the former Pharaoh's tomb, they got the shock of their life as they also found out Yami and Yugi both lived at the same time as Atem in ancient Egypt. In fact, Yami was apparently Atem's brother and Yugi their slave, or as they didn't use that word, they called him their lover, wich he was. They learned that the Yugi of the past was able to get pregnant as well, but lost his child before he was born. Only a little while later Yugi died together with Yami because of a curse laid by someone who wanted to hurt the Pharaoh and his loved ones. Thus leaving Atem to clean up in Akefia's mess. Though after that, Yugi didn't go to much of the excavations because of the pregnancy. Mamoru and the two youngest boys usually stayed back with him when the two oldest followed their father and Yami to look at old and newer tombs in the area. Around a week after the latest excavation, Malik, Marik and their son came on a visit.<p>

* * *

><p>Yugi let out a sigh as he looked out of the window, he hated siting still, but there wasn't much he could do. He had beaten Heba, Akai and Mamoru at duel monsters several times and those three was practising by themselves so they that they maybe one day might be able to beat Yugi in the game, but then again. Yugi wasn't the King of Games for nothing. There was a knock on the doors and Yugi looked up.<p>

"Akai, can you open the door?" he asked the boy siting closest to him. The boy nodded and walked over and opened the door. Soon his turned again.

"There's.. two men here.." he said. Yugi frowned.

"Two men?" he asked.

"They said their names was.. Malik.. and... Marik?" Akai pondered and Yugi sat up, a smile appearing on his face.

"Let them in, they are friends" and with that Akai nodded and let the men in through the door. They hadn't really changed much since the last time Yugi had seen them, even if it was five years ago, but their son had grown for sure. Ahnem was only a few months younger than Yugi's children and had his parent's looks. It must have been something with the similarity between them. Both Malik and Marik had light brown, on the edge of blonde hair that fell to their shoulders -though Marik's was as wild as a lion's mane- and had lavender-coloured eyes. Ahnem had gotten the same colours, but his hair was something in between his parents hair-types. Yugi slowly got out of his chair and went to greet his friends.

"Malik, how are you?" Yugi asked as Malik came over and the two shared a hug.

"As good as always.. sadly, with these two insane guys in the house I can't say for sure anymore what's normal or not.." he answered with a laughter. Yugi chuckled and motioned for them to sit down. Mamoru and Heba came over, staring at the strangers.

"Mom, who are they?" Mamoru asked, Malik smiled to her while Marik just smirked Yugi's way, making the duelist blush, then he turned to Mamoru smiling.

"They are friends of mine, we met when I was dueling... Malik, and the one with the crazy hair is Marik.. and then their son Ahnem!" Yugi said and Mamoru blushed slightly as Malik smiled again.

"So this is the only daughter of the group?" he asked and Yugi smiled.

"Yes, but she is the strongest in the group as well" Yugi stated.

"How so?" Marik asked, interested.

"She is the only one in the group with shadow powers.." Yugi explained.

"Woah... wait.. Yugi?" Malik then began, Yugi blinked at him, then he blinked again when Malik pointed at him, or rather at his stomach, wich had become rather large right by now. Yugi giggled as Mamoru came over and laced her hand around her mother's neck.

"Yes, in just four months we're going to have new siblings" she said, happiness filling every word she spoke. Yugi too, smiled in happiness as he wrapped a hand around one of his daughters arms. Malik stared for a few moment before he smiled too. Marik just smirked and stared at the two other boys.

"So, these are yours too then?" he asked.

"No, Heba and Mamoru are mine.. as for the oldest, Yoru, he and Tsunagi, Akai's older brother, they're with Atem and Yami on some excavation somewhere.." Yugi waved it off. Heba giggled and stood behind his mother.

"Yeah.. wait, Heba? You named one of your children with an ancient Egyptian name?" Malik asked and Yugi giggled.

"Yes, why not? I have had quite a lot of adventures when it comes to Egypt and since Atem, who is Heba's father is Egyptian.. and Heba means the same as Yugi so" Yugi explained and Heba blinked at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked, blushing a little.

"It is because of our similarities, already from your birth.. Yugi means game you see.." Yugi said and smiled up at his son. Heba nodded slowly.

"B-but.. does my name mean.. game too?" he asked, stuttering.

"Yes it does Heba, it does" Yugi said and all of the sudden Heba reached down, hugging his mother.

"I'm happy.. because of what I said back then.. I knew... r-realised.. that I h-hurt you.." the boy whispered, but Yugi waved it off.

"It is okay, what's done is done.." Yugi said, smiling.

"So, if he's so much like you.. does that mean we are seeing the next generation of champions?" Marik teased and Yugi smirked back.

"Maybe.. Heba is quite good, so is the rest too" he said.

"But Heba is best... though non of us can beat you, Yami or dad" Mamoru said, sighing. Malik laughed and smiled.

"That doesn't surprise me, Yugi and Yami is the best in the duel industry" Malik stated. The three kids stared at him before they nodded.

"So, when are you going to duel again?" Malik asked.

"I'm not sure, I haven't dueling in quite some time.. well, I haven't actually been in a tournament since before I got the triplets.. but I thought about dueling once the new one comes... well, I'll try to wait as long as possible, but.. only dueling Yami, Atem and the kids haven't been much of a challenge because I know their strategies, their decks and everything.. plus, I never loose.." Yugi said, smirking when the kids stuck their tongue at him.

"Why don't you join the tournament that's going to be in January?" Malik asked.

"Well.. that's the month.. when.. I kind of give birth so.." Yugi said.

"Hm.. oh well, maybe later then, I heard it's in late January so.." Malik tried and Yugi giggled.

"It'd be fun to duel again too, I have to agree to that I would look forward to it.." Yugi said and Malik chuckled. Suddenly the phone rang and Yugi turned to pick it up. Mamoru snatched it and answered, grinning as Yugi stared at her in shock.

"Yes? Oh.. it's dad" she said, handing the phone to Yugi, who sighed.

"Doesn't surprise me at all!" he took the phone and pushed it to his ear.

"Yes, what did you find now? Another crown of gold?" Yugi asked. Both Malik and Marik stared at him before they chuckled. Mamoru and Heba giggled as the three teens went over to their own table. Ahnem stared at them before he walked over as well, asking if he could join. Later the parents would find out they became friends at once.

"**No, I didn't.. geez, it's just that we met Ishizu and she asked if we have met Marik and Malik?"** Atem asked. Yugi stared at the two siting in front of him. Then he laughed.

"Atem.. they're siting in front of me as we speak" he said and the two not so sane parents both smirked. Marik pointed at him and Malik, mouthing if Atem was asking about them and Yugi nodded.

"**What? Seriously? They're not hurting you are they?"** this however made Yugi sigh annoyed and glare at the phone.

"Atem, they aren't like that anymore.. they're just on a visit" Yugi muttered.

"**That's good to know"** he answered, chuckling.

"So, are you coming back soon then?" Yugi asked.

"**No.. doubt it, Yoru just dragged Yami into one of the pyramids..."** Atem answered with a sigh, and Yugi giggled.

"Hm, please get them out before they destroy anything" Yugi said.

"Like Yami would do that" Malik said, Marik raised an eyebrow.

"You sure?" Marik asked.

"Not everyone is like you Marik" Malik stated.

"True.." Yugi giggled.

"**So, we'll bye some food when we head back to the hotel okay?"** Atem asked.

"Yeah, thanks" Yugi said. Then the two exchanged byes before Yugi hung up.

"So, how long are you going to stay here?" Malik asked.

"Well, we pondered on staying here until the baby arrives, that's how long the excavation lasts with Atem's tomb" Yugi explained, he placed a hand on his stomach and smiled.

"Understandable.. but what if the excavation is finished before the the times of labor is in?" Malik asked. Yugi furrowed his eyebrows before he smiled and looked out of the window.

"Then we'll probably go back to Japan, the kids still have school.. even if Yoru and Tsunagi is in danger of getting into trouble.. again.." Yugi said, sighing. Malik blinked and stared at him.

"They get into trouble?" he asked. Yugi smiled bitterly.

"Much like myself... Heba was caught by some bullies first day at school.. Tsunagi and Yoru saved him, the bad way..." he said. Heba and the rest of the kids had stopped talking when they heard the grown-ups talking about what had happened and Yugi noticed the look of guilt in Heba's eyes as Yugi talked about his own life. Yugi smiled back and Heba looked down. Malik looked at Yugi, then at the table between them.

"So.. the oldest take after their father then?" Malik asked and Yugi laughed.

"Yes, they are very.. what should I say, protective of their siblings, but they're also very rash and both has a temper" Yugi said, chuckling. Marik smirked and pointed at the other ones.

"And the other take after you then?" he asked.

"Well... I'm not sure about Akai, in that case he takes after the good in Yami, so he is very kind.. Heba, he most certainly takes after me, both in personality and the ways of thinking... Mamoru on the other hand is the most protective in the whole gang, if it hadn't been for her, the triplets would never had been born.." Yugi explained and the kids all came over.

"What, you never told us that?" Mamoru asked and Yugi looked up at them, then down, sadness evident in his eyes. The kids frowned, they had never seen him this way, it seemed to go deep into something that Yugi went through a long time ago.

"W-what happened?" Heba asked.

"I.. I haven't talked about it because of the memories it brought along" Yugi said, sighing deeply. Malik and Marik exchanged looks before they too nodded.

"Just the thought about what happened scares me a little.." Yugi stated and laughed bitterly.

"Mom?" Mamoru asked, Yugi smiled up at her, then he turned to Malik and Marik.

"You remember Anzu right?" he asked.

"Yeah, that friendship raving girl that always followed you around?" Malik asked.

"Yes, that's about it.. well, she kind of... well, when Atem and Yami came back from the afterlife, Anzu had somehow.. er.. she desided that she and Atem was dating, wich they hadn't.. Atem was by all means not interested.." Yugi said.

"Oh.. that's sound.. like it's going in the wrong direction" Malik said.

"And it did.. when the two came back from the afterlife with Akefia and Bakura, who went straight for Ryou with only one thought in their mind.. Atem and Yami came over to me and we started living together" Yugi said, giggling.

"Hm.. both Akefia and Bakura was in love with Ryou huh?" Malik stated.

"Yes, we later found out all three lived together in ancient Egypt, just like we did.. Akefia and Bakura were brothers and met Ryou, who they rescued from being sold as a slave.. as far as I know they never got any children, when Akefia died.. after killing me and Yami, and managing to take Atem's life while killing himself.. Ryou somehow held Bakura back from revenge and the two died many years later.." Yugi said, smiling at Malik and Marik's shocked faces.

"So you mean that you all lived together in Ancient Egypt too?" Malik asked.

"Yeah.. Yami and Atem were brothers and I were a slave.. their slave!" Yugi said, laughing. Malik stared at him like he was growing a second head. Then Yugi's smiled faded away.

"Either way.. when they came back, Anzu quickly jumped Atem, thinking that now they were together, but he shook her off and instead asked for my acceptance in a relationship.. it made Anzu angry beyond anything we've seen her before and she began stalking Atem wherever he went and soon he asked for Kaiba's help, who issued a warrant to keep her away.. but she kept on appearing.. it wasn't until I became pregnant that she came out with her first psychical attack" Yugi said and looked down. The Kids stared at him in shock.

"Yeah, I heard from Ryou that something happened" Malik said, but then he frowned and looked out of the window.

"But.. he never gave me any information as to what happened" he stated.

"That doesn't surprise me.. you see, I was.. around five months along when Anzu attacked, she punched me.. right in the stomach.." Yugi now looked very sad and the rest was worried the man would begin to cry.

"But.." Yugi began and smiled.

"Mamoru protected both her brothers from the attack and all three survived" he said, his smile growing as Mamoru stared at him.

"I.. really did that?" she asked, then she blushed when Yugi nodded.

"Yes, I believe you were able to do that because you have shadow powers, haven't you ever wondered why I named you Mamoru in the first place?" Yugi asked, giggling of Mamoru's confused stare.

"Mamoru means.. protect doesn't it?" Malik asked and Yugi nodded.

"Yes it does" Yugi said and Mamoru's eyes widened.

"Really mom?" she asked and Yugi nodded yet again.

"Yeah, I really felt like I need to name you that" Yugi said, hugging his daughter.

"Woah.. that's.. a good story.." Malik said.

"Hm.. might be, Anzu is still on the free foot and has tried to hurt us since.." Yugi said, looking down.

"You mean, the one who sent the three men was.." Mamoru began and Yugi nodded.

"Yes, she was.. it was probably her who hurt Yami a while ago as well" he said and Mamoru frowned. Malik though, gave Yugi a confused look.

"What, Anzu hurt Yami too?" he questioned.

"If it was her that is, someone threw a stone through our living room-window and he was hit in the forehead.. you haven't noticed that a small patch of his hair looks oddly shorter?" he asked and Malik blinked.

"Huh?" then Marik grinned.

"They had to remove his hair?" he asked.

"Well, parts of it.. let's say.. he wasn't all to happy about it, Bakura and Akefia kept teasing him about it while he was still in the hospital!" Yugi stated and the two Egyptian parents laughed.

"That sounds like the tomb-robbers alright" Marik stated, smirking.

"But please don't tell Yami that I told you this.. he will never forgive me" Yugi said, smiling nervously at the two who smiled back.

"No~ not at all.." Marik said and Malik hit him.

"Marik!" at this everyone laughed. Yugi smiled at his children before he was startled out of his thoughts when his phone began to ring.

"Y-yes?" he answered.

"**Yugi.. I just found out.. the excavation will be finished before Christmas so ****we can already leave and celebrate at home!"** Yami stated exited through the phone. Yugi stared at the phone as it slowly dawned on him that it was in fact Yami and not Atem.

"That's good to know.. wait, how did you figure out?" Yugi asked.

"**Atem got the words from the guy who leads the excavation, they just got through a big breaking point and thus they are a month ahead of what they planned"** Yami said and Yugi smiled.

"At least that's good to know that we can actually celebrated Christmas at home" Yugi said, smiling even more when he heard his son in the background of the phone.

"**We just found a mummie mom.. it was huge, I swear, Tsunagi nearly pissed himself in fright.."** at this Yugi laughed.

"Now that's not nice..." Yugi told him, but it seemed Yoru was already gone.

"**They're so fast, I swear Yugi, one day all of them will live in Egypt.."**

"They have your and Atem's love for Egypt Yami.." Yugi told him.

"**We'll be back in an hour or so okay?"** Yami said.

"Yeah, okay.. see you later then" Yugi told him.

"**Yes, love you!" **

"Love you too" Yugi said, blushing before he hung up.

"So.." Malik began.

"Was that Yami?" Mamoru asked.

"Yes, he was telling me that the excavation has been pushed up so they can finish before the Christmas... wich means will be back by then.. and that means, more school for you" he said. Mamoru pouted.

"But we're going at school here.." she complained. The kids had been through enough with their parents to know the Egyptian language just like Japanese, they had no problems with the Egyptian school, it was different, but not hard.

"Mamoru.. I think it is the best that we go back as soon as the excavation is finished, don't you agree.. we haven't seen our friends in a while" Yugi said and Mamoru sighed.

"Okay, you win" she said and Yugi smiled.

"I'm happy you agree"

* * *

><p>The last part was a little boring, but I had to find something to talk about.. also, isn't it odd that Yugi hasn't dueling in over 14 years? I think so..<p>

Yugi: It's about time I did..

Me: Agreed!

Yugi: Reviews! :D


	9. Chapter 9

I noticed there was only 7 chapters and though "WTF? It's supposed to be 8.." so I found out I had finished chapter 8 and all, even edited it.. then forgotten it D: so I'm update two chapters at once :P then.. *looks around* I'm going into hiding after this chapter :P

Yami: Why?

Me: Read the chapter *runs for the hills*

Atem: What? *reads chapter* ... ... TOMYO! *runs after me*

Yugi: Um.. Tomyo doesn't own..

* * *

><p>Chapter 9.<p>

Christmas is Nearing.

A group on eight exited the airport before they stopped, gazing up at the sky, they realised the weather was getting worse.

"I already miss Egypt" Atem whined, thus all the teens stared at him before they laughed. Yugi stared up at Atem before he giggled. Yami just chuckled and wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist. They stood there for a long second as Atem got the car.

"You know.. when the next one comes.. I think we'll need a new car" Atem said as they all got into the car he drove. Yugi nodded slowly, before he grinned, in wich Atem raised an eyebrow.

"I have the license too.. and so do Yami.. I guess I could drive a car as well, I'll just kidnap one of the triplets so you guys can be in one, and I with the new one" Yugi tried, but Atem just stared.

"I think we'll say that Yami and one of the kids will go with you.. just thinking about what happened not long ago" he said and the three grown ups all nodded. The kids however didn't really realise it at first.

* * *

><p>A month after they had gotten back from Egypt, Yami's twins turned 14 and the party that ensued, was about the size of the party the triplets had in May. On Halloween, the kids prosseeded to scare the shit out of Atem when he came home from his work at Kaiba Corp. The kids had all gotten into some scary, horrid costumes. Yoru and Tsunagi were zombies, with the help of Yami to get the make-up right. Mamoru was a vampire, though she nearly gave Yugi an heart attack as well. The youngest ones though was ghosts and they where as pale as a human can become, or not become. Either way, when Atem entered the house around 10 pm, the kids jumped him, and an undignified shriek from the former Pharaoh was the first signal that the kids had succeeded on their mission. Yami, and Yugi just laughed of Atem's panic as he fell to the floor, all five teens on top of him, laughing loudly.<p>

"By Ra.. you.." was all the man managed to stutter out as all the teens laughed.

"Scared you know?" Yoru asked, thus Atem glared, but smiled afterwards.

"You sure did.. why are you dressed up like that?" he asked as he sat up, the teens getting off of him. Yami and Yugi came out from their hiding spot in the kitchen. Yugi was giggling badly and Yami smirking almost evilly at the tanned man on the floor, buried underneath the teens.

"You forget every year don't you? It's Halloween!" Yami said and Atem nodded, his mouth forming an 'o' and Yugi giggled. The kids all got to their feet and brushed their clothes, well, what-ever the clothes where supposed to be.

"Oh.. then, your off soon then?" Atem asked as the teens nodded.

"Yeah, Yami's taking them out.." Yugi, looking like he wanted to tag along as well.

"Yup, me and the kids.. I'm not letting Yugi out of the house so late when his 6 months along!" Yami said, crossing his arms. Yugi pouted, but didn't protest so Atem concluded that they'd already been through the talk. Atem though, just smiled.

"Okay, don't stay out too late though.." he said and the kids nodded.

"And please.. don't eat up all the candy before you come home.. leave some for tomorrow" Yugi said, though everyone knew it was because he wanted candy himself. It was something with being pregnant that made Yugi a sweet tooth. Atem got out of his shoes while the kids got into theirs. Yami pulled on a jacket and made sure he had the kids' too before they left. Yugi sighed and walked into the kitchen, before he pulled out a pack of ice-cream from the freezer. He then walked into the living room and sat down onto the couch. The man turned onto the television and began to eat ice-cream, right out of the box. Atem stared at him before he entered the living room and sat down beside Yugi. Silence ensued before Atem desided to ask.

"So, what have you been up to today?" he asked, thus Yugi turned, the spoon hanging from his mouth.

"Um.. nothing really, cleaning a little and doing some laundry.. and helping the kids with their homework.." Yugi explained, pushing another spoon full of ice-cream into his mouth.

"You'll get brain freeze if you eat the ice-cream so fast" Atem commented with a chuckle before Yugi glared. Suddenly he put the ice-cream box down and turned to Atem, who blinked.

"Ahku?" he asked, but it stopped there when Yugi leaned it and captured his lips. Atem groaned and pulled Yugi closer, locking their lips as his tongue entered Yugi's inviting mouth. Yugi moaned and dragged his hands down Atem's chest. Thus the former Pharaoh groaned before he quickly dragged his hands to Yugi's own chest, his nubs hardening through the material.

"A-Atem.." Yugi moaned as the two broke the kiss.

"How unusual for you to be this bold Yugi" Atem teased and Yug blushed, but not as deeply as usually, instead he leaned in and started a new kiss. Now Atem realised why Yugi didn't seem to mind not going with the rest and he smiled as one of his hands went down, past his large stomach to his crotch, thus his hand soon rested against the bulge. Yugi whined when Atem didn't do anything and clenched his hands into Atem's shirt.

"Atem.." Yugi whimpered and Atem smirked.

"Fine" he murmured and pressed his hand against Yugi's member, though through his pants. Yugi keened and moved. Atem knew that he couldn't really go any further that a blow job, but for Yugi that was far enough for now. Atem smirked and suddenly pushed Yugi down against the couch. He quickly pulled Yugi's pants and boxer down, making the youngest squeak, then moan when Atem let his hand travel across Yugi's hard member.

"You want it Yugi?" Atem asked. Yugi looked up at him, almost angry.

"Yes!" he hissed and Atem smirked before he leaned down, slowly covering the length with his own mouth. Yugi gasped and arched up into the hot mouth. Atem hummed and smirked when Yugi moaned, arching again.

"P-please.. Atem.." Yugi moaned. Atem sucked harder and Yugi groaned. Yugi suddenly sat up and laid a hand on Atem's shoulder, thus he stopped. Yugi smiled down at him.

"Y-your hard too right?" he asked and Atem slowly nodded.

"69" Yugi simply muttered and Atem smirked.

"You sure?" Atem asked, well, he didn't need to because he knew he answer. Yugi nodded and Atem snickered.

"Sure, I think we can do it" Atem said. The two positioned themselves and Yugi quickly zipped the pants down and tried to move the pants down, but the boxer went down as well. Atem chuckled and swallowed Yugi's length. Yugi moaned. Atem smirked when Yugi slowly licked the tip of his member before drawing it all into his mouth. Atem groaned around Yugi's length, making Yugi moan loudly. Soon Yugi was arching and moaning.

"A-Atem, I'm gonna.." Yugi began, but Atem deep throated him and swallowed, making Yugi scream and come. Atem swallowed it all and let go of Yugi's softening member. Then Atem groaned when Yugi swallowed around his own member.

"Yugi.." Atem breathed out. Yugi hummed around his length and Atem came hard. Yugi swallowed whatever he could before let go. Atem smiled before he rolled of, but only because he didn't remember he was on a couch so he fell onto the floor. Yugi stared at him before he began to laugh. Atem pouted and sat up.

"No laughing Ahku" he complained, laughing slightly too. The two got the clothes back on in time for the door bell to ring. Yugi sat up.

"What the fuck?" Atem asked and Yugi glared at him before he stood up.

"It's kids.. remember, Halloween!" Yugi said. Atem nodded.

"Then I guess I'll meet them then!" Atem said, disappearing into the hall. Yugi barely noticed a weak flash and walked over to the hall. Atem opened the door and a pair of kids stared up at him. Atem smirked down.

"T-trick or treat?" the kids stuttered. Yugi giggled to himself before he concentrated his powers as well. Soon a flash signaled his change and he looked himself in the mirror. He wore a long, white tunic with all kind of golden jewelry, making him look like a pregnant queen. He smirked to himself as he grabbed the wig he had prepared.

"Be nice Pharaoh!" Yugi said and Atem turned. The kids' eyes widened. Yugi smiled to them and gave them their candied before they ran back to their parents. Atem smirked when he closed the door.

"So, what do you have in your mind, my Queen?" Atem asked lacing his hands around Yugi's waist. Yugi giggled.

"Whatever are you thinking about?" Yugi asked, taking off Atem's crown in the prossess. Atem laughed and turned around, sneaking a hand into one of the drawers before pulling a beautiful headpiece in pure gold with purple jewels. Yugi gasped in awe when he saw it.

"Atem.. it's beautiful" Yugi breathed out as Atem placed the small crown-like head piece on Yugi's head, forming it so it hang down Yugi's forehead. Atem smiled when he saw his lovely boyfriend.

"You are beautiful, girl or boy" Atem said and Yugi blushed.

"Atem.." Yugi whispered. The door bell rang and Atem smirked. Yugi giggled and placed Atem's golden crown back onto his head. Atem chuckled before he walked over and opened the door.

"Yes?" he asked, seeing three kids in each their costumes smiling up at him.

"Trick or treat?" the kids asked.

"Hm.. let's think.." Atem said, chuckling.

"Pharaoh.. be nice to the children" Yugi said, gently pushing him away and gave the candy to the children, who looked up at Yugi in awe. The parents smiled up at them before they left.

"So.. what should we do while waiting for kids?" Atem asked. Yugi smiled and came closer.

"I think I have an idea.." Yugi said, pushed Atem against the wall. Atem smirked.

"Oh, you do?" Atem asked, still smirking. Yugi smiled even more.

"Yes, I do!"

* * *

><p>The doors opened and a lot of kids stepped through soon followed by three grown ups. Yugi sighed and stretched his back, placing a hand against his side. Atem and Yami pit down the bags as they exchanged smirks.<p>

"Why don't you go and rest Aibou?" Atem asked, and Yugi stared up at him.

"But I need to pack some.. gifts" he said, then he picked the one bag he had held, refusing to let anyone see what he had brought and then he smiled. Yugi picked up his bag and disappeared up the stairs. Atem pouted.

"He's all secretive.." he said.

"Well, so are we" Yami said and the kids all laughed before they all hurried into the kitchen.

"So, neither of you have told him right?" Yami asked. All the kids shook their heads. Atem chuckled and took up something from the bag. Mamoru's eyes twinkled with joy.

"It's so beautiful" she whispered.

"Indeed.. now we should probably pack the gifts for him right away so he wont see them.. Yugi loves Christmas above all and is as exited as a child" Yami said, laughing. Atem chuckled.

"Okay, you get the wrapping Heba and Mamoru, get some tape" Atem said as they continued to wrap the gifts.

* * *

><p>Yugi giggled to himself as he closed and locked the door. Then he walked over to the desk and put the bag down beside it. He quickly sat down and pulled gift paper out of the bag.<p>

"Hm.. first I'll wrap up Atem's.." he murmured. He heard laughter from down stairs, but ignored the need to sneak down and see what they were up to. His phone rang and Yugi picked it up.

"Yes?" he asked.

"_**Yo Yug, how are ya?"**_ Yugi smiled as he recognized the voice.

"Jounouchi!" Yugi exclaimed and he heard laughter.

"_**So ya do remember me?"**_ Jounouchi question.

"Of course I do.. why would I forget you?" Yugi asked.

"_**Hahahaha.. so, how ar' the kids? Oh, an' can't forget Yami an' Atem now"**_ the blonde asked. Yugi giggled, then sighed when he heard Yami laugh from the living room.

"They're up to something.. they're all siting in the living room.. probably with my Christmas gift, this is how they do it every year.." Yugi said and was rewarded with a laughter from Jounouchi.

"_**Yeh, that sound's like'em alright! So, how about meetin' up someday, it's been a while since we did dat"**_ Jounouchi offered and Yugi lit up.

"That be really cool Jou, I really would like to meet you soon" Yugi said.

"_**Good, cuz I'd come an' kidnap ya either way if the other two said no!"**_

"What? Jounouchi!" Yugi asked, laughing cutely.

"_**Hahaha.. but it's true, I'm always coped up alone at Seto's place.. Mokuba's here now an' then, but only later in the days cuz he has school.."**_ Jounouchi complained and Yugi smiled softly.

"I understand.. since it's Christmas he's working late isn't he? Atem's doing late work too" Yugi explained.

"_**Yeh, late alright.. I'm usually asleep when he finally comes home!"**_

"Oh.. that's to bad.." suddenly Yugi noticed how silent the house what.

"What the.." Yugi began.

"_**What is it?"**_ Jounouchi asked.

"It just.. got so silent.. I mean, everyone's downstairs.." Yugi stood up, but then he gasped out.

"_**Yugi?"**_ Jounouchi asked, alarmed.

"N-nothing.. it was.. the baby.. I mean, it moved when I stood up and.. it caught me off guard" Yugi said. Jounouchi sighed in relief.

"_**Good, ya scared me there!"**_ he stated.

"Sorry about that" Yugi giggled. Suddenly someone talked in the background through the phone and Yugi stared at the phone before he heard Jounouchi answer. Yugi almost had to ask, but Jounouchi beat him to it, also sounding a little odd.

"_**I have to go.. sorry"**_ Jounouchi said.

"It's okay, I have to finish up wrapping the gifts" Yugi said.

"_**'Kay, see ya"**_ and with that, Jounouchi hung up.

* * *

><p>Yugi looked up at the sky, he held a cup of warm chocolate in his hands and he was standing on a corner in Domino city.<p>

"Where are they?" Yugi asked, looking at the clock.

"Aibou!" Yugi looked up and smiled.

"Yami!" Yugi greeted Yami with a kiss and got a kiss back.

"Sorry, took me some time.. Mamoru is staying over at a friends place, while the boys are with Jounouchi.. Atem isn't here yet?" Yami asked, looking around. The two plain out ignored the swooning girls that went by as Yami gently wrapped an arm around the other man. Yugi shook his head, taking another sip of the hot chocolate.

"Hey, let me have a taste.. it's freezing" Yami complained and Yugi held up his cup. Yami took a rather large sip before he sighed in content.

"Thanks.. I can't believe how cold it is!" Yami said. Yugi giggled.

"It's December, it's supposed to be cold!" Yugi stated and Yami snickered.

"True.. do you think it's begin to snow soon?" Yami asked.

"Maybe.. I hope so, it's so nice when the first snow comes" Yugi whispered.

"Hm.. Atem's late.." Yami commented.

"He's probably still at work.. Kaiba has given him a lot more work since it's nearing Christmas!" Yugi said, and Yami smiled.

"True.. he is a slave driver!" Yami stated.

"Yami!" Yugi hissed, thus Yami just laughed and held Yugi a little closer before he let go. He looked at the clock.

"But he really is late.. he should have been out over an hour ago!" Yami said.

"Just let it be, he'll be here when he gets the work done, let's get something to eat, I'm starving" Yugi said and Yami smirked.

"Sure" he answered. Suddenly someone stopped in front of them, and they looked up to see who it was. Yugi's eyes widened in fear as Yami quickly got ready to protect Yugi in any danger that could possible come to the pregnant one.

"What do you want Anzu?" Yami asked.

"Nothing.." she breathed out, she was staring at Yugi with wild, almost crazy eyes. Yugi whimpered and backed away. Then everything happened almost at once. A scream tore through the air and people froze and turned as Yugi bucked in, falling to the ground. Yami shouted his name, but the man didn't answer as pain took over everything. People screamed and shouted as Anzu slipped into the crowd after dropping the bloody knife she held.

* * *

><p>Atem put the map between his side and his arm as he rushed down the street.<p>

"Damn you Kaiba.. you couldn't wait with that could you?" Atem muttered under his breath as he hurried around a corner. He was more than an hour late to meet up with his boyfriends and they would most probably be pissed when he came. It wasn't his fault Kaiba's company sold even more during Christmas and had to keep most of the employers late to get the work done. Atem stumbled a little and cursed on his native tongue. Suddenly a chill went down his spine and he simply froze on the spot. Something was wrong, so wrong. Atem frowned before he reached into his pocket and got his phone out. Then he lost it and it fell to the ground. He cursed again and crouched to pick it up as someone crashed right into him. He fell onto his back and cursed loudly on Egyptian before he glared up at the person, his glare disappearing at once.

"Anzu!" Atem said. Anzu didn't look at him and Atem noticed that she looked a little bloody. Atem suddenly realised that she had done something, but before he could catch her she was gone. Atem looked after her before he quickly picked up his phone. Anzu had come in the direction Yugi and Yami was waiting for him. Atem quickly dialed Yugi's number, but there was no answer. Atem cursed and began to run. Sprinting around the corner just as an ambulance drove by in high speed and stopped around a hundred feet away from him or so. His worry only spiked when he could clearly see Yami's spiky hair in the mass of people.

"Yami!" Atem shouted and the man turned. Atem saw the fear and pain on Yami's face and broke into a sprint. In the matter of second he was trying to get through the mass of people. When Atem finally got a sight of what was going on, he dropped the map he was holding.

"YUGI!"

* * *

><p>Me: *still running*<p>

Atem: *also running*

Yami: I don't know who Atem hates the most.. Anzu or Tomyo..

Jou: WTF is going on?

Yami: Read *shows him current chapter*

Jou: ... TOMYO *starts running as well*

Yami: Reviews.. and all flamers will go to Atem so he can eat them.. or use them on Tomyo.. *shudder*

Me: BYE! *shouts from a nearby mountain, before being tackled by Atem and Jou*


	10. Chapter 10

Yami: Where.. is she? *looks around*

Atem: Not here.. she took the car and left..

Yami: She.. ran away?

Atem: Nope, had to buy food.. or so I think..

Ryou: Yes, she left just a little while ago ^^ but she will be back soon, I'm here instead of her!

Bakura: And me! :D

Akefia: Don't forget me! XD

Yami: ... *groans* noo...

Ryou: *stares at his lovers* go back home! Tomyo doesn't owns *smiles and takes up paper* let's see.. oh.. Tomyo says she was extremely bored had having Anzu around and letting Yugi go easy on the story *stares at Atem and Yami* sorry.. then she says she doesn't want to murder anyone, but she couldn't help.. apparently she was chuckling while she wrote it!

Atem: OKAY, SHE'S DEAD! *runs off*

Ryou: But that she still kind of regrets what she did.. and will make it up in.. a few years.. around 11 apparently!

Yami: Oh oka- wait, what?

Ryou: That's it.. that's all it says..

Yami: F*ck!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10.<p>

Will Christmas Happen?

There was a cry. Atem and Yami both jumped to their feet, startled out of their worry. A doctor came out of the room and by the looks on his face, was Yugi in danger. Yami was quick to meet the doctor.

"W-what's going on? W-will Yugi be alright?" he asked. Atem gentle wrapped an arm around Yami. The doctor took of his glasses and wiped sweat of his forehead.

"He was stabbed right in the abdomen, wich means the baby could have been killed.. what the stab also did was to puncture the uterus and so we have to save the child if it is still alive!" the doctor explained, putting the glasses back on. Yami gasped and looked ready to faint. Atem too gasped, but he wasn't as pale as Yami.

"W-what?" Atem asked.

"We are trying to save the child, but we can't say anything for certain yet.." the doctor said, disappearing down the corridor in a hurry. Yami let out a heart broken sigh and collapsed in Atem's arms.

"I was right there.. yet I couldn't protect him.." Yami complained, tears ready to roll down his cheeks. Atem wrapped his arms tightly around Yami.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know he would be stabbed" Atem said, letting Yami rest his forehead against his shoulder. They heard another cry and suddenly everything went dead silent before a heartbroken, sad cry rippled through the silence. The doctor that had talked to them came back and disappeared into the room. Then there suddenly was another cry and the two outside looked up at each other. Suddenly the cries broke and was followed by a child's shrill crying. Yami's eyes widened in shock as the two stared at each other before they turned towards the door. But no one exited before an hour later. A nurse came out to see Atem and Yami siting on each their chair. Yami leaning against Atem, his eyes closed and his breath even. Atem's eyes was open and very alert to everything. They focused on the nurse before he realised she had just exited the room Yugi had been brought to.

"Yami.. wake up" Atem cooed gently and Yami snapped out of sleep. His eyes made it to Atem before they went to the nurse, who smiled sadly at them.

"He is.. ready to see you.. now" she said, looking a little to sad for the duo's liking. Atem and Yami nodded before they hurried over to the door. Atem nodded to Yami before he slowly opened the door.

"Yugi?" Yami asked gently as they entered. Yugi was lying on the bed, looking very exhausted, and also very sad. Yugi's eyelashes fluttered before he opened his eyes and they met with Yami's red, worried eyes.

"Oh Yami..." Yugi whispered, tears forming in his eyes again.

"Aibou" Yami simply murmured back before he hurried over, hugging Yugi.

"Yugi, are you alright?" Atem asked, closing the door softly.

"Y-yes.. now I am.." Yugi whispered, tears falling from his eyes.

"W-why are you.. crying?" Yami asked.

"Yami.. I was.. I had twins.." Yugi tried to talk, but the sobs got the better of him.

"W-what?" What happened them?" Yami asked.

"I.. the boy.. the first one.. he.." Yugi broke down, his sobs breaking his boyfriends hearts. Atem was quickly beside Yugi as well, placing his palms against his cheeks.

"Yugi, you don't need to talk yet.." Atem said gently, but Yugi shook his head.

"N-no.. you.. need to.. know.. Atem.. your son.. our son.. he didn't survive.." Yugi sobbed and Atem gawked. He felt a stab of sorrow and anger go through his heart before he inwardly cursed the one attacking Yugi.

"Oh no.." Yami said, his eyes shone of guilt and grief.

"B-but.. the girl.. survived!" Yugi said slowly.

"A girl?" Yami asked.

"Y-yeah.." Yugi murmured.

"But what happened?" Atem asked, he wore a furious expression at the moment.

"Anzu stabbed me.. killing.. the boy, that's why they had to take out the girl too.. if not she had died.. and I would have died of blood loss" Yugi said, sniffing a little. Suddenly Yami sighed as he sat down onto the bed, face in his hands.

"Yami?" Yugi asked.

"It's all my fault.." Yami whispered.

"W-what?" Yugi asked, this time in shock and confusion.

"Ever since.. I met you, I vowed that I'd always protect you.. but I couldn't.." Yami's voice was heartbroken and sticken with grief and guilt. Yugi stared at him before he reached out and pulled Yami into a hug.

"It's not your fault.. I didn't expect her to stab me either, but she did it.." Yugi said.

"Yugi" Yami murmured, looking up at him.

"It's not your fault, if you say it is one more time I'm gonna hit you!" Yugi said, puffing his cheeks. Yami slowly nodded before he sat up, but not before he pecked Yugi's lips. Yugi blushed slightly, but then he smiled sadly.

"If they.. had both survived.. what would you.. have named them?" Yami asked.

"Seth.. and Ran.." Yugi breathed out.

"Seth?" Atem asked.

"Ran?" Yami repeated. The two looked at each other.

"We like it" they then said in unision. Yugi giggled, then his smiled faded.

"What about the kids.. how will they react.. when they find out?" Yugi asked.

"I'll call Jounouchi and get him to pick up Mamoru.. all the boys are already at Jou's place" Yami said, getting to his feet, but Atem laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll do it" he said. Yami nodded and watched as Atem left.

"I guess.. he needs someone to talk to too.." Yami said, turned back to Yugi, his head low. Yugi stared at him before he sighed.

"Don't look so guilty Yami.. Mou Hitori no Boku.." Yugi whispered.

"Yugi... oh Aibou" Yami was quick to embrace his hikari.

"Yami, don't cry.. don't be guilty" Yugi said, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck. There was a knock on the door and Yami sat back, then a nurse entered, she looked a little sad, but also hopeful.

"Do you.. want to see the girl?" she asked. Yugi lit up and nodded.

"Yes" Yugi said and the nurse left before she came back with a small girl in her arms. She gently gave the girl to Yugi, who smiled as the nurse left. Yami looked down at the sleeping girl in Yugi's arms. The girl had a cute, round face, but there was a long cut on her left cheek, a reminder of how close she had been to death. Yugi held the little girl closer and sighed in relief.

"At least she's okay" he murmured. The girl yawned and soon opened her eyes. Deep, innocent, crimson eyes looked up at Yugi and he mentally swooned of her cuteness.

"It's like seeing Atem when he was just a baby" Yami said.

"More like you.. because Atem was that pale when he was born" Yugi stated.

"Everyone is pale when they're born Yugi" Yami said, laughing. Yugi smiled.

"True.." he whispered, snuggling his little daughter. Suddenly the door opened and Atem came in, startling both Yugi and Yami. Atem closed the door before he stopped completely, staring at the two over at the bed, well, he was staring more at the little one in Yugi's arms.

"Is that-" he began when Yugi nodded.

"Yes Atem.. it's Ran" he said and Atem was over by the bed in no time. The girl looked up at Atem and giggled when he gently touched her cheek.

"There's a.. wound.." Atem murmured.

"Yes, it from the knife, um.. when are the kids.. coming?" Yugi asked.

"As soon as Jounouchi could get a hold of Kaiba, so I think they're here very soon.. when it comes to you, I think Jounouchi would brave the world and more.. not that we're any different but.." Atem said, making the other two smile. In fact, it didn't take more than half an hour before they were here. Jounouchi and Yoru got stuck in the door-way because both was so worried, but after a gentle push from Heba and Kaiba, they managed to get free. Jounouchi was quick to be by Yugi's side.

"Yugi, are ya okay?" he asked, fussing over Yugi's pale features.

"I'm okay Jou, now at least" Yugi said, thus the blonde slowly calmed down. Mamoru and the other teens came up to their parents side and looked at the little girl. Heba looked at Ran, before looking up at Yugi.

"Mom? Is that baby.. yours?" he asked.

"Yes she is Heba.. she's your little sister, Ran" Yugi said, thus Heba smiled.

"So no one died? That's a relief" Tsunagi said, but Yugi's suddenly sad face made them a little more worried than usual.

"Yugi?" Jounouchi asked.

"I had.. twins.." Yugi whispered, but everyone heard it. Mamoru gasped.

"So you mean-" she began when Yugi nodded.

"Your.. little brother.. didn't survive" Yugi said, Heba and Mamoru began to cry at once. Yami held Akai and Tsunagi close while Atem hugged Heba and Mamoru, only Yoru seemed to not have reacted yet.

"W-who.. would do such a thing?" Yoru suddenly asked.

"We would like to know that as well" Kaiba said.

"Anzu.." Yami murmured and Jounouchi gasped.

"Dat.. dat.." he just stuttered out, too angry to even curse at the moment.

"She attacked you?" Kaiba asked.

"Yes.. stabbed.. me.." Yugi looked like he was about to cry as well.

"We will get her Ahku, she will pay for this" Atem said and Yugi nodded.

* * *

><p>There was no sounds except a gurgle from Ran now and then. Yugi didn't turn to look at his family as the judge talked with his own lawyer, which Kaiba had paid. It was one of the best lawyers in Japan, so they were sure Yugi would win this. Then the young man was called up to testify.<p>

"Is it true, that for over 15 years now, Masaki-san has been stalking, threatening and trying to hurt you and your family?" the lawyer asked. Yugi took a deep breath.

"Yes" Yugi stated. He knew this would get out, people all over the world would know about him and their family, which they had managed to hold somewhat secret for the last decade or so.

"Is it true that she also paid three men to attack your children?"

"Yes!" Yugi said, there was a gasp through the mass of people that didn't know Yugi up close and hadn't been through all Yugi and his family had.

"Is it true that she almost killed your first children as well?" the lawyer questioned.

"Yes" Yugi choked out. The memories obviously gave him a hard time.

"Is it true that she also threatened and even hurt others to hurt you?"

"Yes"

"And wasn't one of those Yami Sennen?" the lawyer asked.

"Yes" Yugi answered. He could see the pain across Yami's face, and if Yugi focused a little more, he could notice the slightly shorter spot on Yami's head where hair had been removed to stitch him up.

"Is it true.. that just a few weeks ago she attack you public, stabbed you and therefore killed one of the twins your carried?" the lawyer asked and tears welled up in Yugi's eyes as he nodded.

"Y-yes.." he sobbed, and there was another gasp through the mass of people.

"Do you have any more questions?" the judge asked, but the lawyer shook his head and withdrew. They had what they got, the jury was all on Yugi's side. Then Yami was called up as main witness.

"Is it true you watched Masaki-san stab Mutou-san down?"

"Yes!" Yami said.

"Did Masaki-san not attack you half a year ago?" the lawyer asked.

"She did!" Yami answered.

"And she would even stalk you to get to Sennen-san?" the lawyer questioned. What was so funny, was that both Atem and Yami had the same last name, but they were not related, so Yami had to be careful when someone used their last name.

"Yes, she did!"

The jury desided

* * *

><p>Anzu was in for 60 years in prison for stalking, attack, murder and a lot of other charges. And the lawyer that had been asked to defend Anzu was trying to make it look like she was at least a tiny bit mentally disturbed, but it was very clear she had done it all while being all to aware of the consequences. She was lead out, while looked at Atem with a desperate look before she disappeared out of the doors. Yugi walked down to the rest of his family and he was quickly embraced by his two lovers.<p>

"I'm so happy it's over.." Yugi whispered. Yami nodded and handed him Ran, who was looking up at her mother with her large, innocent eyes.

"It's just to bad that a murder was what it had to take to get her behind bars.." Atem said, staring at the floor as he was obviously holding back his anger for the young woman who had been trying to break them apart for over 15 years.

"Can we.. go home?" Heba asked, clinging to Atem. Yugi smiled softly, then he stopped and groaned.

"What is it Yugi?" Yami asked.

"The press.. I guess by now the whole world knows.." Yugi said and Atem nodded.

"Yeah, they'll jump you the second you get out.."

"Are you going to be alright?" Yami asked.

"Yes, why don't you take the twins.. I don't think it'll be good if they find out Atem has more than one lover" Yugi said, rolling his eyes towards a back door. Yami frowned, then he nodded.

"Tsunagi, Akai.. come on" he said, smiling to the other before he left with Kaiba and Jounouchi, sneaking out the back way. Yugi held Ran closer before he looked at his kids.

"Ready?" he asked and they all nodded. Yugi took a deep breath as they turned towards the doors. Atem wrapped an around Yugi, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"It'll be fine!" he reassured Yugi, who smiled.

"I hope so.." he whispered before the doors opened and they were met with at least twenty people. Kaiba came back and stood beside Yugi, who looked up at him in confusion and shock.

"Kaiba?" Yugi asked.

"I'm just here to make sure they don't eat you!" Kaiba said.

"Thank you" Yugi murmured. Then the press moved closer, the teens clung to their parents, hiding behind them as Yugi raised his head, ready to meet the annoying people with their camera's and questions.

"Mutou Yugi, is it true, that despite being a man, you have been able to give birth to children?" a female asked and Yugi took a deep breath.

"Yes!" Yugi answered and the press basically bristled with this new information.

"So, is this why Masaki Anzu attacked you, was she jealous?" a man asked.

"No, well.." Yugi looked up at Atem.

"She is in love with me.. that is why Yugi was attacked!" Atem said, glaring at the people. Mamoru peered out from behind Yugi, before she blushed, squeaked and hid again. The people had already noticed the teens, but had not questioned it.

"For how long have you know you where able to conceive children?" another man asked. Yugi tilted his head to the side before he frowned lightly.

"I've known for over 14 years.." Yugi slowly answered. They slowly made their way towards the exit before Atem grabbed Kaiba's arm.

"Can't we answer this later? I doubt this is the time to flare up under Yugi's situation!" he said angrily. Kaiba nodded.

"A conference could be arranged.." Kaiba said and Yugi lit up.

"That'd be a lot better.. I don't want the teens in this mess" Yugi stated.

"But mom.. we'll be alright!" Yoru said, but Yugi shook his head.

"The press might not accept us.. I have an history if being chased by paparazzi and other.. crazy people" Yugi explained. Mamoru and Heba exchanged slightly worried looks before all three nodded. They ignored the press' questions as Kaiba turned and informed them that they would hold a conference soon, then tell them to leave for now. Yugi sighed when they were let alone long enough for Yugi and the rest to slip into one their cars, were Yami was already waited.

"They let you go?" he asked.

"Somehow.. we desided we'd have a conference later on and thus they backed off long enough for us to escape.." Yugi said. He buckled up Ran as Mamoru go in and sat down beside her. Yugi got into the front seat and started the car. He, Yami and the two girls would take his car, while all the boys and Atem took the other car. Yami sighed and made sure he was buckled up.

"I'm just glad Anzu's in jail, I mean.. she's been rough on us for one and a half decade now" Yami complained and Yugi smiled sadly at him as they drove out of the parking lot. Yugi suddenly smiled a little bit more playful.

"Well.. Christmas is.. three days from now.. let's make what we can out of it" Yugi said and Yami smiled before he nodded. Ran giggled from the back seat and Yami turned to see Mamoru tickling the little girl.

"Having fun here?" Yami asked.

"She's so cute.. I've always wanted a little sister!" Mamoru said.

"Hm.." Yami turned back and Yugi cast a glance at him as they drove down the street. Then Yami smiled a little and Yugi blinked.

"What are you thinking about?" Yugi asked.

"Hm, nothing really.." Yami said, smiling at him.

"Yami, I know that smile, come on.. tell me" Yugi pouted.

"_**I wont tell you, but I can give you a hint"**_ Yami said through their mindlink. Yugi turned his head, staring at him for a long time before he turned back to the road. Mamoru stared at them.

"It's no use thinking it.. I can hear it as well" she said and Yami jerked his head around to stare at her in shock, then he sighed.

"Yeah, I forgot tha- hey, haven't Mahado told you to not listen in on our conversations?" Yami said, lifting an eyebrow. Mamoru blushed, then she pouted and looked away.

"He.. might have mentioned it.." she muttered. Suddenly Yami laughed.

"What's so funny?" Yugi asked.

"She just.. reminds me so much of Mana.. I think you might have been hanging out a little too much with her.." Yami said, his laughter slowly coming to an end as they stopped in front of the house. Yugi turned the engine off and Mamoru was quick to get out of the car. Yami raised an eyebrow and muttered something. Yugi was about to ask what he was saying when he saw Mahado appear in his Egyptian garbs a few feet away from the car. Mamoru squeaked and glared at Yami. The two duelists got out of the car as Atem came over and talked to Yami, then the father of the kids turned to Mahado.

"I think.." he begun, chuckling at the dirty look Mamoru gave him.

"She is becoming a mini-Mana Mahado" he said and Mahado blinked, then he turned to Mamoru before he sighed.

"Yes, I can see the similarities.. they've been hanging out for too long.. I'm afraid I couldn't keep Mana from doing this though" Mahado said. Atem just laughed and smiled at his good friend.

"That is okay, just as long as she doesn't use her powers for fun" Atem said.

"But I wont dad" Mamoru complained. Atem chuckled.

"But you just did, didn't you?" Atem asked and Mamoru blushed.

"Fine, I wont do it anymore.." she whined, pouting as Yugi giggled, he picked up Ran as Yami closed the door and they walked over to Mahado.

"How are you Mahado?" Yugi asked. Mahado turned and smiled at him.

"I am fine, how are you?" Mahado questioned, Yugi smiled a little sadly at him.

"I'm okay I guess.. I'll better tomorrow though" Yugi said.

"So.. it's soon Christmas, and we have a Christmas tree to set up" Yami said, the teens stared at him as the man walked over and unlocked the door, then he opened it. Seconds later all kids were inside. Yugi giggled as he walked over to the house with Ran in his arms and Mahado by his side. Suddenly another Egyptian-clothed person appeared beside them.

"Atem!" the girl threw herself at Atem, who squeaked and turned.

"M-Mana?" he asked, Mahado turned and pulled the girl off in one swift motion. Then they noticed Mana held a bag of something. Yami stared at it before Atem also noticed it.

"What's that Mana?" Yami asked.

"Just some gifts.. it's Christmas isn't it?" she said, handing the bag to Atem.

"Woah.. thank you Mana, every year too.. I know the kids will be exited, they love Egypt and gifts from you are even better!" Atem said, smiling to his long time childhood friend. Mana just smiled back.

"I'm happy they like it!" she said. Soon they entered the house. It had become a custom over the last year that Atem, Yami and Yugi would invite their ancient friends to Christmas. However, that was only Mahado, Mana and Seth, since the rest was with their respective reincarnations. Seth may be Kaiba's ancient self, but the priest didn't exactly like how Kaiba treated Atem and Yami, so he kept coming to them instead. Yugi handed Ran to Mamoru, who walked up the stairs and put the girl to bed while Yugi went to get the mail. Yami and rest stood in the hall way talking when they heard Yugi gasp loudly.

"Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Guys, come and see" Yugi called, thus everyone exited the door, and got a shock.

"It's snowing?" Yami asked. Atem wrapped his arms around Yugi's neck.

"Merry Christmas Yugi" he said. Yugi giggled.

"Hahaha.. merry Christmas everyone" Yugi called, thus the custom went through everyone. Then they began to chat about the upcoming holiday. Maybe, just maybe the Christmas would be a happy celebration after all.

* * *

><p>Ryou: Okay *takes up another note* so she says she is happy that Ran survived.. and if not mention Ran is named after Ra ^.^0<p>

Yami: Oh.. so that's why- Seth didn't survive *fumes*

Ryou: oh, and she says she really will make it up.. in 11 years!

Yami: Why 11 years?

Ryou: In the story..

Yami: Oh, so it could happen tomorrow or the day after?

Ryou: *nod*

Yami: Good to know! *turns to reader and points finger* review, or we'll never know what she'll do.. and I have a feelings it about me!

Ryou: Yeah, so it says in the note; Yami and Yugi is in the center next time something happens.. and there's a XD behind..

Yami: O.O ... at least Anzu's gone now.. for now.. BYE! *runs off*


	11. Chapter 11

Yami: ... where's Tomyo?

Yugi: Asleep *points at bedroom door*

Atem: 0.0 is she.. sleeping in?

Yugi: No, this posted this and then went to bed again..

Yami: .. wow.. anyway.. *takes up parer* there will be mentioning of Puppyshipping that goes over to something entierly else.. this is an idea from **FantasyWriter93**! So.. something happens to Jou?

Yugi: Seems so..

Atem: Credits?

Yugi: Yeah *smiles and bows* Tomyo doesn't own!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11.<p>

A Lot of Love And Two Broken Hearts.

The kitchen was full of chattering as Yugi entered with Ran in his arms.

"You up already?" Yugi asked, staring at the teens. Mamoru turned in her seat, bread in her mouth. Then she stood up, taking the bread out and hugging Yugi before she ticked Ran's cheek.

"Good morning.. well, we do have school today so.." the teen explained, walking over to the table before she picked up her plate, and with bread in mouth, she put the dishes into the sink before she left. Soon the rest of the boys got to their feet with Atem.

"Everyone be ready in ten minutes!" Atem called after them and they called back that it was okay. Yugi put Ran into her seat before he sat down as well. Yami quickly kissed his cheek before he handed him some bread. Atem came over after ten or so minutes, he gave Yugi a short kiss.

"Go to go.. see you later!" he then gave Yami a similar kiss before kissing Ran's forehead. Atem smiled and waved before he walked into the hall, Yugi giggled as he heard the teens all come down the stairs at once.

"Have a good day, be nice now.. and don't get into trouble!" Yugi called.

"You too mom, and we wont!" they all called, meant for both Yami and Yugi. The kids was now 16 and Ran was 2 years old, Yugi, looking almost like he did when he was 16 often got mixed up with Heba, who could be taken as his little brother, not his son. Then they were left alone with Ran. Yugi chuckled when Ran stared up at him and threw her cup across the table, it hit Yami square on the forehead. Yami grunted and the bread he held fell down to his plate.

"R-Ran!" Yami complained and gave Yugi -who was laughing- the cup. Yugi smiled and poured Ran's cup to the half. He then gave Ran the cup, making sure she drank it and not pour it onto her own lap. Yami chuckled and watched the girl gulp down the milk. Yugi smiled as he began to make Ran's food.

"So.. want to watch a movie today?" Yami asked. Yugi turned, then he smiled.

"Yeah, that'd be fun" he said.

"I'll go and rent a movie then.. not something horror right?" Yami asked, smirking.

"Yami!" Yugi whined and Yami laughed.

"Okay okay.. I'll see what I can find" he said before he left. Yugi smiled to himself as he continued to feed Ran until she was obviously stuffed. Yugi grabbed the last bread he had as he picked up Ran and walked into the living room before he sat Ran down, she looked up at him before she walked over and picked up one of the stuffed animal that was lying on the floor. Then she walked over and picked up a blanket before she plopped down right on the spot and began to play with the two things she had. Yugi sat down on the couch and smiled at Ran as she continued, seemingly not noticing that her mother was watching her. Yugi's eyes went out of focus as he went deeper into his thoughts, that was until.

"Mommy?" Yugi blinked and looked at Ran before he smiled.

"What is it honey?" Yugi asked, noticing that Ran was on her feet. The girl came over and soon enough she laid her hands on Yugi's knees.

"Hug?" the girl asked and Yugi melted right there, then he picked her up.

"Of course you can have a hug Ran" he said, hugging his little daughter, the girl giggled and let go of the blanket. Yugi laughed as he began to tickle her. Her laughter rose from her throat as she squirmed in his hold.

"Hey, I'm back" Yami called and Yugi looked up in time to see Yami come in through the opening from the hall. He watched Yugi and Ran before he snickered. Yugi stopped tickling the girl in favor of a kiss from Yami.

"So, I thought we could drop Ran off at the kindergarten before we see the movie.. it's half an hour till she has to meet up isn't it?" Yami asked and put the video down. Yugi nodded and stood up, still with Ran in his arms.

"Let's go.."

* * *

><p>Yoru and Tsunagi entered the class-room noticing that not all were there yet, Heba and Akai wasn't there, but Mamoru was. So, the two walked over to her.<p>

"Hey Moru, where's Heba and Akai?" Yoru asked, Moru was Mamoru's nickname through the siblings and friends. Mamoru looked up at them, then she frowned as a worried look made it's way into her eyes.

"They weren't with you?" she asked, just in time for the door to open and Kuri came in.

"Kuri? You alone?" Tsunagi asked.

"Yeah.. you haven't seen Ket and Ki have you?" she asked, only Kuri and the Muto's called the twin-girls Ket and Ki, because it was easier, and Kikei was bullied because of her name so they refrained from using it as much as they could.

"No, Heba and Akai's not here either" Yoru said and Kuri frowned.

"What are they up to now?" she said, flipping her phone open and dialed a number, then she put the phone to her ear. A few seconds passed before she got through.

"Hey Ki.. where are yo- wait, what? Okay, is Heba and Akai with you? Oh.. they are? Oka- wait Ki.. damn" she cursed at the end as Tsunagi tilted his head to the side.

"They where together?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I have no idea why.. wait one fucking second" Kuri muttered the last part, then she turned pale, horror all over her face. Yoru and Tsunagi stared at her, their eyes only showing confusion, but Mamoru was smirking.

"If your thinking what I'm know.. then yes, it's true" she said and Kuri's face darkened, before she whined.

"My sisters.. no, not with two of you... I mean.. I'm okay with it, but it's our parents I'm thinking about" Kuri said and Mamoru laughed.

"Yes, I do believe uncle Ryou would be happy.. but I'm not so sure about your father" Mamoru said, suddenly Yoru laid a hand on her head before he ruffled his sisters hair.

"Tell us what you two are talking about.. we're not getting it" Yoru said.

"Get.. off!" Mamoru protested.

"But.. we don't understand" Tsunagi said. Mamoru blinked.

"And you two are their brothers.. Heba and Akai's hiding, Ket and Ki isn't here.. why don't you just think?" Mamoru grunted as she held her hair down with her hands. Kuri sighed as she turned.

"If I find them, I can't be held for hurting your brothers" then she was gone.

"Wai-what?" Yoru asked, but before he could say anything else a couple of boys entered the room and one of them looked up, thus Yoru faintly turned red and looked down. Mamoru stared at the boy before she smiled to herself. The boy broke of from his gang and came over.

"Can I speak with you alone Yoru-kun?" the boy asked and Yoru stopped before he looked up at the boy.

"Hey, don't kidnap Yoru now Itchigo-kun" Mamoru said, watching with amusement as both boys turned deep red and stuttered something before they left. Tsunagi sat down on his desk, wich was right behind Mamoru, who turned in her seat.

"Geez.. I want to have someone too..." he pouted.

"Why don't you.. you are popular, look good and have a good personality.. well liked by the girls" Mamoru said. Tsunagi stared at her in shock before he blushed deeply and snorted.

"I'm not looking for a one-time relationship Moru, but something that will last forever" he said. Mamoru smiled and laid her hand on top of his.

"I know, that's why you even more well like.. many boys end up being skirt chaser, or rather.. heart breakers" Mamoru stated, snickering of Tsunagi's glare, then he sighed.

"Maybe I should just find a boyfriend or something.." he said, sighing.

"I didn't know you went that road.. only Yoru" Mamoru said.

"H-hey, I don't.. it's just easier!" Tsunagi protested.

"It's not Tsunagi.. don't take the shortcut.. that's just stupid and it wont lead you anywhere.. never" Mamoru said as the doors opened and Akai came in, hand in hand with the one and only Kikei, then Akai came in hand in hand with Ketten. Tsunagi's eyes widened as he sighed.

"Buh.. we're left out.." he whined. Mamoru stared at him before she stuck out her tongue at him.

"Get over it lover boy!" she said, laughing at the shocked looks she got from her siblings at the twin girls.

"What.. are you talking about?" Heba asked.

"Nothing really.. but we'll take it up with our parents, that's for sure" Tsunagi said, laughing at the horrified looks they got from their siblings.

"Please don't tell them yet.." Heba pleaded.

"Why? It's not bad" Mamoru said, but Heba's puppy eyes made her promise not to tell their parents just yet. Then the bell rung and soon enough Yoru, but without the boy, and he looked a little upset, but the Muto's didn't mention it as they knew Yoru would snap at them if they did.

* * *

><p>Yugi and Yami heard the door open, then close.<p>

"Hey, we're home" the teens called and Yugi turned from his spot within Yami's arms.

"Oh.. welcome home" he smiled to them as they came in.

"What are you watching?" Tsunagi asked as he came in.

"Spiderman 3.. Yami hasn't watched that one" Yugi said and Tsunagi gaped.

"You haven't mom? That's like.. one of the most watched movies and it came out ages ago!" Tsunagi said, laughing at the glare Yami gave him. The other teens came in as well. Mamoru smiled to Heba and Akai before she said hello and walked up the stairs. Heba and Akai shared nervous looks. Something that Yugi and Yami noticed right away.

"Heba? Is something wrong?" Yugi asked, putting the movie on pause. Yami too sat up, looking at Akai. The two boys stepped into the room as Yoru gave Tsunagi a confused looks, thus Tsunagi quickly answered the looks.

"Our little brothers aren't as innocent as we thought" he said, both Heba and Akai blushed, then they protested. Yoru's eyes widened before he nodded, smirking.

"Heba, Akai.. you have.. gotten yourself girlfriends?" Yami asked and the two boys coloured up. Yami and Yugi smiled before the tallest began to laugh when Heba and Akai tried to find a lot of excuses. Yugi smiled and stood up.

"Heba, Akai, we're happy for you.. being in love is a good thing, just cherish it" Yugi said. The boys nodded, still blushing. Yoru though, unlike Tsunagi, didn't tease his brothers. Yugi noticed this, but didn't mention it. Soon enough Tsunagi chased his brothers up the stairs. Slowly Yoru turned away as well.

"Yoru, is something wrong?" Yugi asked. Yoru froze, then he shook his head.

"Yoru, we're your parents, we know when something is wrong.. what is troubling you?" Yami asked gently. Yoru didn't turn as Yugi walked over and laid a hand on the teens shoulder. Yoru spun around as he slapped the hand away. Yugi's eyes widened as Yoru stared up at him, tears were silently running down the teens cheeks. Yami came over as well.

"Yoru, what's wrong, why are you crying?" Yugi fussed and gently wrapped his arms around the boy. Yoru buried his face into Yugi's chest, but didn't say anything, but the sobs that now escaped him made Yugi far more worried. Yami laid his hand around Yoru's shoulder and the other around Yugi's waist as he kept them close.

"Yoru?" Yami asked.

"I.. why.. can.. H-Heba.. and Akai f-find love.. so easily?" Yoru asked against Yugi's clothes chest. Yami and Yugi exchanged worried looks.

"Yoru, what happened?" Yugi asked gently.

"M-mom.. I don't understand anymore!" Yoru yelled. Yami let go of the two in time to notice the other teens on top of the stairs, everyone was oddly silent. Yami motioned for them to leave them alone for the time being. Mamoru though, looked directly at Yami.

"_**What is wrong?"**_ she asked over their telepathic link.

"_**Yoru's upset.. for some reason, anything happened to him today?"**_ asked back. Mamoru's eyes widened.

"_**He came back to class alone.. after he had left with another boy in our class, I realised long ago that Yoru had feelings for him.. but when he came back.. he looked really upset.. like he had been dumped"**_ Mamoru answered as she hurried away to her room. Yami walked back to Yugi and Yoru, telling Yugi what Mamoru had told him.

"Yoru, did something happen today?" Yugi asked, thus Yoru froze in his arms.

"Yoru, please tell me.. I'm worried" Yugi pleaded, and Yoru looked up at him with teary eyes. Then he looked down tears still rolling down his face. Yami laid a hand on Yoru shoulder as the teen swallowed.

"I'm.. I'm gay mom.." Yoru sobbed and Yugi nodded.

"So? It's not a bad thing Yoru" Yugi said.

"That's.. not it" Yoru gasped out as he dug his face into Yugi's shirt again.

"It isn't?" Yami asked and Yoru shook his head.

"I was.. with.. this boy.. in class" Yoru sobbed, clinging to his mother. Yami looked at Yugi, who was looking at Yoru, one of his hands on the boys head.

"Yoru, I don't see what's wrong with that" Yugi tried.

"Did he.. leave you?" Yami asked, but Yoru shook his head.

"Worse.." the teen whispered, but soon he just leaned against Yugi, not talking at all. Yami frowned as Yugi gently lead his son over to the couch and sat down, with Yoru beside him. Yami stood in front before he crouched.

"Yoru, if you don't want to.. tell, I can.. check you memories?" he asked, the teens all knew that the three grown ups could do very much when it came to their mental powers. Yoru gasped out and stared at Yami with slightly fearful eyes. Yami sighed.

"I wont do it if you don't want me to look into your memories Yoru, we just want to know who hurt you and how" Yami explained. Yugi nodded and wrapped his arms around Yoru, who leaned into the safe arms of his mother.

"He.. did leave me.. after.. he told me.. that.." Yoru looked down, rubbing his eyes before looking up at Yugi, then Yami.

"He.. said I was.. just.. an object to him.. that.. he didn't need.. m-me anymore.." Yoru whispered Yami's eyebrows rose to heaving whilst his jaw dropped to the floor. Yugi gasped and his eyes widened with shock and sorrow.

"Jerk!" Yami simply said. Yugi looked at Yoru for a long second, then.

"You really loved him didn't you?" Yugi asked. Yoru turned his head and Yugi could see all the hurt in his eyes, it hurt himself too that his son had to go through this heartbreaking moments.

"Y-yes" Yoru stuttered out, then Yugi leaned in, hugging him.

"Oh Yoru" Yugi whispered. Yoru stared up at him before he dug his face into Yugi's chest again.

"Why is it so hard.. being who I am?" he asked, sniffing.

"Maybe, your trying to be someone your not?" Yami asked, sitting down on the other side of Yoru. Yugi looked at Yami with confused eyes as Yoru also looked up at him.

"What.. do you.. m-mean?" he asked back.

"It's just.. once I tried being someone I'm not.. I collapsed at one point because I just could handle the pressure, being who I am let me gain more experience and friends" Yami explained and Yugi blinked at him, then he smiled.

"Yes, it's true.. by being who you truly are will get you so much farther than when your pretending to be someone else" Yugi said and Yoru turned to him before he nodded a little to fast. There was a click in the front door of the house and all three looked up in time to see Atem come in with Ran in his arms. The former Pharaoh stopped in the door way and stared at them before he realised something bad was going on and he gently put Ran down before slipping out of his shoes and walking into the living room.

"Something wrong?" he asked, unfastening his tie.

"We'll talk about it later Atem" Yugi said before he gently hugged Yoru and got to his feet. Ran saw her mother and squealed.

"Mommy!" she called out and ran over. Yugi chuckled and picked up the girl.

"How were your day?" Yugi asked, smiling cheerfully.

"It's was good.. though daddy was late" Ran pouted at the end and Yugi turned to Atem, raising an eyebrow. Atem sweat dropped before he smiled.

"I tried to get out at time, but Kaiba caught me" he said. Yugi rolled his eyes.

"You really need to tell him when you have to leave Atem.. or call us next time" he said. Yoru got to his feet and walked over to the mother and her daughter before he hugged them and kissed Ran's cheek, making the girl giggle. Then he smiled to Yugi.

"Thanks mom, I guess I'll head up and finish my homework.. and thanks, really" he said before he disappeared up the stairs, Yugi smiled as he turned to face his boyfriends. Suddenly there was a loud bang and everyone turned to look at the source, but couldn't find any.

"Kids, was that any of you?" Atem called up the stairs.

"No.. what was that?" Tsunagi asked.

"I'm not sure-" he halted when there was a loud slam and he heard Yami and Yugi gasp out. The man spun around and saw someone crouching on the floor. His first thought was to kick whoever this person was when he noticed the ridiculously high hat. Then he stopped, that hat, was blue and very familiar. Yugi and Yami shared equally shocked looks before they opened their mouths.

"Seth?" Yugi and Yami asked. The man looked up at them. Atem also gaped.

"Seth? What are you doing here?" he asked and the priest turned, then he stood up, bowing his head towards the former Pharaoh.

"I'm not sure Pharaoh" he answered and Atem smiled.

"Please Seth, I'm not a Pharaoh anymore.. as you are obviously not a priest.. even if you still use the Egyptian garbs" Atem said, laughing at Seth's shocked face. Yugi then opened his mouth.

"Seth? Did.. Kaiba.. call you?" he asked and Seth turned around to face him, then he nodded slightly, a red tint across his tanned face. Atem frown before he walked over to his boyfriends as the teens, except Yoru came down the stairs.

"Mom, whose that?" Mamoru asked. Yugi smiled.

"This Mamoru, is Seth.. he was a high priest when your father was a Pharaoh.. Kaiba is his reincarnation!" Yugi explained as the girl walked over, staring up at Seth, who stared down at her with a slightly curious face.

"He looks like uncle Seto.. but he's clothes are different" she said.

"Well, that's how a priest dressed himself in ancient Egypt" Yami stated, laughing.

"The hat is.. way to high though" Tsunagi commented and Seth glared his way.

"Tsunagi, be nice.. wait, Seth, Kaiba called you? Why didn't you go there?" Atem asked and Seth looked down, a somewhat odd behaviour for the priest who was pretty much the same prideful man that Kaiba was.

"I'm here searching for Jounouchi" the priest said. Atem and the other two frowned. Yugi though, gave Ran to Mamoru before he stepped up to Seth.

"Did something happen?" he asked, worried.

"Yes.. he walked in on our conversation.. and misunderstood something, thus he bailed out and we haven't seen him since!" Seth explained. Atem nodded slowly.

"Well, he isn't here so-" he stopped when the door bell rang.

"I'd be damned if that isn't- Tsunagi, go to our room and see if you can find something that fits Seth, I think Yugi's father left behind something that he can wear" Atem said, Tsunagi nodded and told Seth to follow him up, this the priest did, after giving Atem a confused look. Yami walked over to the front door, but didn't open it before he had made sure Seth was upstairs.

"Yes?" he asked when he opened the door, and true to Atem's words, Jounouchi was standing on their door step, tears rolling down his face and a red, angry streak across his face. Yami' eyes widened in shock before he let the man in.

"Jou, what's the matter?" he asked. Yugi and Atem entered the hall way as the teens all ran up the stairs, Mamoru still had Ran in her arms as they disappeared into their rooms, knowing the grown ups needed their time alone.

"I.. want to hate him.. but.." Jounouchi sobbed as Yugi came up to him.

"Jounouchi.. who are you- is it Kaiba?" Yugi asked and Jounouchi nodded.

"He.. he told Seth.. that.. that.." then he broke down on the floor, crying his eyes out. Atem sighed and tilted his head to one side while the other two spiky-haired men crouched beside the blonde man.

"Jou? Come on.. please answer me, what did he tell Seth?" Yami asked.

"That.. that.. they had to tell me.. about.. their... relationship!" Jounouchi cried out and Yugi's eyes widened almost to a point were it looked like his eyes would fall out any moment. Yami gawked at him while Atem was just staring in shock, then he turned on his heel and walked up the stairs, only Yugi and Yami noticed though.

"Come on Jou, get to your feet now" Yami cooed as they helped him to his feet and lead him into the living room.

"_**Deja-vu.."**_ Yami commented to Yugi, who glared back at him.

"_**Yami, this is serious!"**_ Yugi called back. Yami then nodded slowly.

"_**Sorry.."**_ he said. Yugi just shook his head.

"Jou, there must have been some misunderstanding, doesn't Kaiba love you?" Yugi asked. Jounouchi shook his head.

"How could he when he has Seth?" he asked, sobbing even more.

"Jounouchi.. I don't think Kaiba hates you.. rather the opposite.. but maybe it's just.. a little to complicated for him to.. tell you" Yami tried, but the blonde just shook his head.

"He hates me!" the man sobbed.

"No he doesn't!" another voice said and all three turned to see a 'modernized' Seth standing in the door way. Well, Seth was pretty much Kaiba, but Kaiba would never wear easy jeans and a blue jumped that rested on his hips.

"S-Seth?" Jounouchi asked, thus his sobbing only got worse.

"Jounouchi.. what you didn't hear is.. that.. we both love you, we're rivals!"

* * *

><p>HAH! Seems the two Seto's are fighting over Jou now :3 But they might get onto an agreement in this soon ^3^<p>

Jou: Your evil..

Me: Nope, I'm not *smirks*

Yugi: Oh dear.. *turns to reader* please review!


	12. Chapter 12

I owe you as much.. and explanation..

Atem: YOU DO!

Yami: Where have you been?

Me: School.. *pouts* we've been on a tour..

Yami: You could've written then!

Me: No, there was no electricity when I could write and absolutely no internet! Have to get to the highest mountain in the area to make a phone call..

Yugi: O.O Is there even such a place nowdays?

Me: Yes there is! Now on with the story! Oh.. and before I forget, two of my characters from another story is making an short appearance here :D AND THERE'S CASTLESHIPPING HINTING HERE! :3

* * *

><p>Chapter 12.<p>

An Explanation.

The silence went on for a long minute before anyone spoke.

"So.. it's almost like me.. and Yami, rivaling for Yugi's attention?" Atem questioned, he was standing beside Seth now. Jounouchi stared at up at them as Seth nodded.

"Yes, I confessed to him that I love Jounouchi, and he told me to back off.. but then.. he got an better idea.. which I never go to hear because Jounouchi ran off the moment he heard us" Seth said. Jounouchi's cheeks coloured badly. Seth looked directly at Jounouchi, who looked at him. Yami raised his eyebrow.

"I think we should hear the whole conversation Seth" Yami stated. Seth nodded.

"Yes, it would be the best.." the priest agreed.

* * *

><p>Kaiba turned his chair around and glared out of the window. He was bored, so madly bored, but he couldn't exactly call up his pup and ravish him while he was working, at least not since Mokuba had managed to get an extra key for the room after the last time Kaiba fucked Jounouchi senseless on the desk, or the window for that matter. Mokuba had desided to make sure the CEO wasn't skipping work. Kaiba sighed before he turned back to his desk, then he noticed something of gold sticking out from his drawer. He opened it and pulled out a necklace. It was a pure gold necklace Kaiba had gotten from his ancient self the last time Seth was on visit. There was a small snake hanging from it, in it's eyes were very small, red jewels and there was a small, green jade on it's chest. Kaiba had no idea why Seth gave it to him as he had a suspicious thought going around in his head that Seth had is eyes on Jounouchi. He sighed again and twirled the small, golden snake around his fingers.<p>

"_**Maybe I should ask him?"**_ he wondered before he closed his eyes.

"Seth!" he called out into the room and soon enough the ancient him appeared, in his Egyptian garbs of course. Seth was crouching so one knee touched the floor. Then he stood up and his eyes wandered over to Kaiba.

"What is it?" Seth asked. Kaiba lifted up his hand so the priest could see the necklace.

"Remind me again why you gave it to me?" Kaiba stated and Seth chuckled.

"I thought you realised why" he said, chuckling.

"I should?" Kaiba asked, a little to confused for his liking.

"I guess I should explain to why" Seth said. He took a step closer to the desk and Kaiba felt himself shrink into the chair. He didn't know what Seth was planning, but he dared say it was about him and he probably wouldn't like it. Seth took another step, and another until he was standing right in front of the desk. Kaiba looked up at him as Seth placed his hands on the CEO's desk, the Millenium Rod laying beside his hand. Seth leaned in, looking down at the other brunette.

"Seth?" Kaiba asked.

"Seto, you like Jounouchi right?" Seth asked and Kaiba coloured up.

"Yes, so?" Kaiba returned.

"Because I too like that blonde boyfriend of yours" Seth whispered and Kaiba's eyes widened before he stood up, growling. Seth straightened up as Kaiba walked around the desk before grabbing the priest's collar.

"Back off, he's mine!" Kaiba growled.

"Now let me explain Seto" Seth said, but Kaiba just glared.

"What more is there to explain?" Kaiba demanded. Seth chuckled and Kaiba stopped for a second before he let go of the ancient man. Seth placed a hand on the CEO's shoulder, smirking at his reincarnation.

"I'm a narcissist Seto.. I guess.." Seth explained and Kaiba furrowed his brows.

"Oh.. wait, what?" Kaiba asked, his mind was going haywire as Seth leaned in.

"You do know what a narcissist is right?" Seth asked.

"Of course I do!" Kaiba stated, growling deep from his throat. Non of them was aware that the door moved slightly. Seth chuckled as he leaned in even closer, making the other tense up slightly.

"Then you probably know what I'm talking about right?" Seth questioned.

"I.." Kaiba began, then he flushed. Unable to make even one coherent word he just stood there, stuttering stuff as Seth laughed at the CEO's obvious confusion and embarrassment.

"Seth.. are.. you.." Kaiba managed to say and Seth smirked, leaning in even more.

"What are you trying to say.. _my other self_?" he asked.

"How.. do.. you actually.. me?" Kaiba asked, flushing in shame at his own stuttering. Seth smirked, their lips were only an inch apart, a single push and they would meet.

"I think you know Seto, I like you! But we should probably tell.. Jounouchi!" Seth whispered, before pushing himself closer, closing the distance. Kaiba didn't even manage to protest as lips claimed his'. Seth smirked against the other brunettes' lips. Suddenly there was a loud thud and both broke away in the matter of seconds before they turned. In front of them, on the floor, sat an obviously shocked and maybe even a little frightened Jounouchi.

"Jounouchi" Kaiba, and Seth both stated. The man got to his feet, staggering backwards.

"I-I'm sorry.." he squeaked out, tears leaking from his eyes as he spun around and ran out of the room. Seth sighed and Kaiba cursed. The two of them stood there for a long minute before Kaiba grabbed Seth's collar once again.

"Since you did this, you go find him.. and keep your hands off him!" Kaiba growled. Seth smiled.

"I can't even keep my hands off you so I can't promise anything" Seth stated.

"W-what?" Kaiba asked, a red blush kreeping onto his face. Seth chuckled.

"I told you how I feel about you Seto.. but of course, starting a new relationship when your already in one is quite hard, I guess I'll find Jounouchi and then go back to the afterlife.." he said, turning away. Suddenly Kaiba reached out, grabbing Seth's collar from behind, thus the man grunted and stopped.

"I think.. we can work something out" Kaiba said, Seth turned and then he smiled.

"Thank you Seto.. I'd appreciate it!"

* * *

><p>Jounouchi was just standing there, just like the others, just gawking at Seth in shock. Yami then laughed.<p>

"Wait.. wait.. Kaiba stuttered? And he blushed?" he asked. Seth nodded.

"Yami, be nice!" Yugi hissed and Yami smiled sadly.

"Sorry.. it's just, I'm not used to that side of Kaiba.. it just.. didn't seem like him.." Yami said and the other's nodded thoughtfully. Atem laid a hand on Jounouchi's shoulder.

"Maybe you should talk to Kaiba? I think he too wants to talk to you about what happened" Atem said gently. Jounouchi blushed, then he looked down, nodding slightly. Seth smiled and reached out a hand, in which the blonde looked up.

"Should we go?" he asked. Jounouchi's blush darkened, but he nodded and took Seth's hand. The priest's smile widened as the three spiky haired men smiled as well. Yugi gently hugged Jounouchi, who looked down at him.

"Good luck Jou" the man said and Jounouchi smiled.

"Thanks man" Jounouchi answered as Seth and he walked over to the hallway.

"I'll borrow some clothes from Seto so you can have these back" Seth called.

"No need to Seth.. it's not like any of us fit those clothes.. you can have them" Yugi told him as he followed them out into the hall. Yami and Atem walked after Yugi. Jounouchi got into his shoes while Seth was given a pair to wear.

"We'll talk to your later okay?" Yugi asked.

"Sure thin' Yug" Jounouchi said, smiling somewhat shyly. Yugi and the other two chuckled and waved the two off. Seth smirked and grasped Jounouchi's hand, making the blonde blush and look down. Yami and Atem both laughed before the two left. Yugi closed the door before he sighed.

"Yugi?" Yami asked, Yugi looked up at him.

"Hm?" he hummed.

"Something wrong?" Atem asked. Yugi smiled up at them as he walked over to the living room again, before sitting down on the couch. Atem and Yami exchanged confused looks before sitting down on each side of Yugi.

"I'm just thinking.. that's all.. I mean, if Jou, Seth and Kaiba gets together, wont something happen?" Yugi asked. Yami and Atem frowned.

"What do you mean?" Atem asked.

"I mean that.. Seth is.. like you two right? All full of shadow powers.. and do you remember back when I just got the triplets? I said I didn't have shadow powers.. and then, when the triplets got older and those men attacked the kids.. I activated powers I didn't know I had.." Yugi said. Yami and Atem slowly nodded.

"That's because our powers tampered with you.. made you one of us.. kind of" Atem said, and the other two nodded.

"But what if.. that happens to Jou and Kaiba too?" Yugi asked.

"Hm.. what?" they asked, shocked, then they paled.

"I guess.. that means Seth will die once again!" Yami said.

"Yeah.. if Jounouchi doesn't murder him, Kaiba will!" Atem stated. Yugi giggled before he leaned back. The two looked at him as he closed his eyes, a small smile playing across his face. Yami and Atem leaned against Yugi as they just sat there. Well, it didn't last long, because soon they heard a crash and then the boys began to shout. They sat up.

"Okay, what did they do this time?" Yami asked.

"_**Mom! Come quick!"**_ Mamoru called over the mindlink and both Yami and Yugi were on their feet a second later. Atem stared at them.

"What is it?" he asked, but his lovers didn't answer as they bolted out of the room, Atem on their heels. They were quick to get up the stairs and soon they found all teens in Mamoru's bed room. The remains of a vase was lying in the middle of the room as all boys were seemingly trying to become one with the wall. Yugi blinked, then he noticed that Ran was sitting on Mamoru's lap, who had her arms around the little girl.

"W-what happened?" Yugi asked. Thus everyone looked up at them.

"M-mom.." Heba stuttered out as Ran giggled from her place in Mamoru's arms.

"Ran.. used.. shadow powers" Mamoru stated and all three men gasped.

"What?" Yami asked. Atem was just standing there, speechless.

"S-she did?" Yugi asked, walking over, avoiding the shards on the floor as he gently picked Ran up.

"Ran? Did you just break that vase?" he asked. Ran looked up at him with her large, innocent, crimson eyes. Yugi sighed.

"I guess.. we should start training her as well then" he muttered as Mamoru peered up at him.

"She too? But I have a question? Why is it that only the girls have shadow powers?" she asked. Yugi blinked and stared at her while the boys snorted.

"We've got the looks!" Tsunagi said, thus Mamoru threw a pillow at him, hitting him square in the face. Yami and Atem groaned as a pillow fight ensued.

"Okay, break it up kids!" Atem ordered loudly and the teens stopped fighting.

"But dad..." the kids whined. Atem just shook his head and left.

"I'll call Mahado!" he said as he walked down the stairs. Yami and Yugi exchanged smirks as the teens pouted.

"What's going on?" another voice asked and they all turned.

"Oh, Yoru, you see Ran has developed shadow powers" Yugi said.

"Wow.. hey.. why is it only the girls?" Yoru asked, pouting slightly.

"I don't know Yoru, I don't think any of us know.. but Ran will, like Mamoru, train with Mahado.. yes Mamoru, you have to train more" Yugi said, playfully glaring at Mamoru, who whined and dug her face into a pillow.

"Hm.. oh, I didn't even know.. I was listening to music so.." Yoru said. Yugi nodded, then stopped and frowned.

"Are you doing your homework?" he asked.

"Yes, that's why I'm listening to music" Yoru explained, smiling. Yugi smiled back.

"Okay, you guys too.. I want you all done with your homework by dinner time.." Yugi said. Yami chuckled as he went over and began to clean up the mess on the floor. Mamoru and the teens all groaned, but did as they were told. Yugi giggled to himself as he walked down the stair, still with Ran giggling in his arms.

"Atem, can I talk to you later?" Yugi asked as he found Atem in the living room, talking with Mahado, who smiled back.

"Good day Yugi" the magician greeted and Yugi smiled.

"Good day to you too Mahado.. so, this will.. if you accept, be your new pupil" Yugi said, showing him Ran, who smiled.

"Hm.. another shadow user?" he asked, chuckling.

"Yeah.. she just broke a vase.." Yugi said, sighing. He put Mamoru down and she promptly walked over to Mahado, who crouched, smiling to the girl. She reached out and tugged at his Egyptian garbs as he smiled even more.

"She's cute.. though she has Atem's eyes" Mahado said, and Atem chuckled.

"Indeed she has" Atem answered as Ran grabbed some of Mahado's long, brown hair and gently pulled at it. Mahado chuckled sat down on the floor. He moved his finger around as something golden followed it. Ran's eyes moved there at once and she giggled as she followed the finger with her eyes. Yugi and Atem smiled before they left, only to walk into the kitchen, where Yami was as well.

"Yami.. Atem.. I have been thinking.. maybe it's time we move.." Yugi began and both men turned.

"What? Why?" Yami asked.

"This house is too small now.. the boys have to share on two rooms.. which makes it cramped and Ran now sleeps in Mamoru's room" Yugi explained and the men nodded.

"True.. if we were to get any more kids.. it'd be too full" Yami said.

"But we need money.. and we could always just build more onto this house" Atem stated. Yugi and Yami nodded, then they smirked.

"We know of a way to get more money" they said in unision.

"You do?" Atem asked, rising an eyebrow.

"Yes, duel tournaments!" Yugi said and Yami nodded.

"There's two in three weeks... within days of each other.. ones here in Domino and the other is somewhere else in Japan.. what if I went to one and Yugi to the other?" Yami offered. Atem thought about it, then he smirked.

"If you two were on all of the tournaments, you'd be really rich by now" he said.

"Well, because of everything that has happened in the past two years I didn't have time to think about it!" Yugi said, Yami nodded.

"Yeah, we haven't actually dueling in.. like.. 16 years or so.. I feel like I'm losing my touch" Yami complained. Yugi and Atem stared at him before they laughed.

"Why don't we go and duel Jou and Kaiba?" Yugi suggested.

"Yeah, sure! But we should probably wait a few days until Seth is finished with those two!" Yami stated, laughing at Yugi's blush. Yugi snorted and swatted at Yami.

"Yami!" Yugi whined and Yami laughed.

"Come on Aibou, you know it's true.. Seth's not going to let any of those two go until he's satisfied, he was like that in the past too" Yami said and Atem nodded. Yugi looked from Yami to Atem, before back at Yami.

"W-what? Seriously?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, it's true.. Seth was all over his slaves!" Atem said, smirking slightly.

"Oh.." Yugi just answered. Then he smiled softly.

"But either way, I guess we'd call Kaiba tomorrow and ask him about the next tournament, he should know when the next one is!" Yugi suggested. Atem and Yami both nodded before they smirked and both grabbed Yugi, pulling him close. Yugi squeaked as the other two pressed against him.

"Yugi, what do you say we all go out tomorrow? I think I know of someone who wants to see us, it's been long after all" Atem began and Yami's smile widened when he realised what Atem who talking about.

* * *

><p>"You remember that parlor shop? With the ice-cream, Natalie-san?" Yami asked.<p>

"Natalie-san?" Yugi asked, getting eager.

"Yes, and we could take along the teens and Ran as well" Yami said.

"Oh that'd be great guys" Yugi murmured and he hugged his lovers.

"We're glad you want to go Yugi" Atem said.

"Mom!" Mamoru asked as she entered the kitchen. Yugi turned and smiled.

"What is it Mamoru?" he asked, smiling.

"I'm just wondering, if Ran's gonna train too, can I help her too?" she asked.

"I can't say no Mamoru, it's Mahado you have to ask.." Yugi explained. Mamoru nodded before she turned and walked over to the living room. Yugi smiled up at his two boyfriends before he walked after his daughter.

The bell rang and Natalie turned around to greet her customers. Then she lit up.

"Yugi! Yami! And even Atem.. it's been ages!" she squealed and ran over, hugging Yugi, who smiled up at her while hugging back. Atem chuckled while Yami just smiled.

"It's been a long time indeed.." Yami said.

"I have been wondering if you had forgotten me.." Natalie said, pouting. Yugi smiled as Natalie let him go in favor of giving Yami and Atem each their light hug. Yami looked around as he turned and tilted his head fast to the side, almost like he was calling for someone.

"So, I haven't seen you since the triplets were born actually.. you do realise you've been letting me down?" she asked, puffing her cheeks as the door opened and a set of five teens entered. Natalie's eyes looked over before she squealed again.

"Are they?" she asked and Yugi smiled.

"Yes, they're the triplets.. and Yami's twins" Yugi explained.

"Oh, nice to meet you" Natalie said, smiling to the five teens. Then she noticed the little girl that held Mamoru's hand. Yugi noticed this as well and smiled.

"And that's Ran, she's two years old.." he explained and Natalie smiled.

"Hm, you've really been active huh? Either way.. she's cute" Natalie explained.

"Mom, what are we supposed to do with today's left-overs?" a girl asked as she appeared in the door way, she had long blond hair and deep blue eyes. Natalie turned and smiled.

"Just place in it the freezer Tori, I know your sister will eat it" Nataile said.

"Sure" Tori disappeared again, laughing. Natalie turned and smiled.

"I've been busy too" she said, smirking. Yugi giggled.

"They looked around our kid's age" he said.

"Well, they are two years younger than yours, but already working here as part time workers" she explained. Yugi nodded as the bell rang and girl with long black hair appeared, she had the same blue eyes and she was holding bag in her left hand.

"Hi, I'm home" the girl said and Natalie smiled.

"Welcome home Roku, why don't you help Tori to clean up? There's left overs in the freezer!" Natalie asked and Roku slowly nodded, she stared a few seconds at the Muto's before she disappeared into the back room, before she laughed, probably because she found the ice-cream.

"So, I guess we'll order ice-cream then?" Yugi said and Atem nodded.

"I guess this is on my bill hm?" he said and the kids all smiled.

"Thanks dad" they all stated and Yugi smiled.

"Now choose.." Yami said and the teens all chorused with a 'yes'

* * *

><p>The years flew by and soon the teens grew into adults, thus they also moved out. All the while, Yugi and Yami had finally gotten back to dueling, which they had fun with. Yoru had finally found someone he might stay with forever too, a young man at his age named Reno Takahashi, a nice man that was studying to become a teacher, while Yoru was studying to become a professor at the local university within math. Mamoru was studying a designer. Heba and Tsunagi both turned to archeology. Ran like any other girl at her age going through school with ease as her IQ seemed to have raised far above the other children's inteligence. Of course, no one knew what would happen only a few years later when Ran was 11 and the other children 25.<p>

* * *

><p>Yes, Roku and Tori have made it here as well.. *sigh* I'm so evil... either way.. I'm soooooooo looking forward to the next chapter :D and you should too!<p>

Yami: Why? *suspicious*

Me: Not saying *snicker*

Yugi: *sigh* all we know it's about us, now.. *turns to readers* remember to review okay? ^.^


	13. Chapter 13

Hahaha... ha.. ha.. *crawls into a corner* I'M SO SORRY! 8A8 I was.. supposed to.. update yesterday... but.. didn't.. do it, and today ff . net didn't.. work.. I.. didn't get access and couldn't.. update.. p-please.. forgive me..

Yami: *glares* you left your readers behind!

Me: 8^8

Yugi: Tomyo, you need to write more.. *smiles*

Me: Buhu... 8A8 I was, and I have!

Atem: *sighs* let her be!

Me: Anyway.. *sniff* ...

Yami: She recovered fast..

Me: Of course, and did I mention there's lemon in this.. chapter? *sniff*

Yugi: O.O

Yami: .. who?

Me: Read and you'll know.. one of my readers *smirks at Atem* requested this :D (YES, YOU **FANTASYWRITER93** .. the source to many of my ideas :3)

Yami: Wait.. what?

Me: Just read and find out *sighs*

Atem: *glares* Tomyo doesn't own!

* * *

><p>Chapter 13.<p>

A Lot of Spare Time.

There was a stream of light through the curtain that woke Yami and Yugi from their slumber. Yugi was the first to groan and turn away from the offending light before Yami too groaned and tried not to wake up from his warm and good sleep, but to both' disappointment, they forced their eyes opened and noticed that Atem wasn't there, which wasn't new since he had left for work hours ago, also taking Ran to school. Ever since the triplets and the twins moved out, it had been maybe a little too quiet in the house. Yugi moaned and rolled over, his amethyst eyes looking around to find a reason to go back to sleep.

"G'mornin' Aibou.." Yami whispered, greeting his lover with a kiss on the lips.

"Good morning Yami" Yugi answered back as they parted. Then he rolled again, barely staying on the bed. Yami wrapped an arm around his hikari and pulled him back.

"Careful now Yugi, or you'll fall off like Atem does" Yami said, laughing. Yugi pouted and sat up, crawling on top of Yami so he was straddling him. Yami stopped laughing when Yugi dragged his nails down Yami's bare chest. The pale man groaned and grabbed Yugi's hands.

"Are you trying to make me fuck you?" he teased. Yugi turned red, but didn't deny it. Yami smiled when he realised this and flipped them over.

"Then, shall we make things interesting?" he asked and Yugi giggled.

"What did you have in mind?" Yugi offered.

"How about.. switching?" Yami suggested, watching in awe as Yugi's eyebrows flew high, as an natural uke Yugi had never been on top before and that thought seemed to frighten him just a tiny bit.

"Um.. s-switching?" Yugi asked. Yami smiled softly.

"It's okay if you don't want to Yugi.. it's just.. you have never topped have you?" Yami asked and Yugi slowly nodded. Then the tallest reached out, gently caressing Yugi's cheek before leaning down to a gentle kiss.

"O-okay then.. but are you sure?" Yugi asked, having to make sure Yami was okay with it. Yami smirked and nodded.

"Besides, don't you think it's time we got some new kids?" Yami asked and Yugi turned deep scarlet.

"Atem wont like it if we ditch him" Yugi complained.

"Well, he'll have to deal with it, for once I want you to be a father too.. seeing you are a man, just like me" Yami said and for once Yugi agreed to the fullest. The smallest one nodded. Then they flipped over again.

"True... I did always want to be a father, never thought I'd end up as a mother but.. I guess.. I'd.. really want to become a father, like you right?" Yugi asked, giggling when Yami laughed before nodding and hugging his hikari.

"Yes indeed Aibou" then he gently caressed Yugi's thigh's, letting his hands travel under the hem of the boxer and up to a certain place. Yugi gasped when Yami stroked his member, which hardened almost immediately. Yami grinned when Yugi keened from the light strokes that suddenly got bolder and stronger.

"You do like it don't you Yugi.. when someone treats you harshly?" Yami questioned and Yugi blushed, but nodded. Tears already hung on Yugi's eyelashes as he gripped the only thing that came to his mind. Yami's manhood. The tallest gasped out before he moaned when Yugi ground his hand into Yami's own member, clothed by his boxer.

"Y-Yami.." Yugi keened before he sat up on his knees, harshly ripping Yami's boxer apart. Yami's eyes widened as he gaped at Yugi's needy actions.

"Yugi?" he asked, not sure if Yugi was in his right mind, but it seemed he was.

"I.. want you.. Yami" Yugi whispered when he leaned down, nibbling Yami's earlobe and dragging his nails across Yami's chest, scratching the man's nipples as he went. Yami moaned and arched slightly before he swiftly removed Yugi's boxer, only to slam Yugi down onto him. The smallest man screamed and arched upwards. Yami placed his hands on the other's hips and then slammed the man down onto him. Yugi screamed over and over as he grabbed onto Yami's arms.

"Y-Yami.. it.. feels so.. good" Yugi screamed, arching.

"It does so.. for me too" Yami moaned as he tried to pull Yugi back before the other had managed to raise himself up fully. Yugi rocked while having Yami within him and both moaned of the pleasure that coursed through them because of this simple motion. Yugi let go of Yami's arms, only to place them on the man's chest before he began to raise himself and then slam down onto Yami with his own strength. The man who still looked like he was in his early twenties moaned and screamed as he rocked and slammed down on Yami. His lover was moaning too, but because of the pleasure Yugi was giving him from just taking him within himself.

"R-Ra.. Yugi.." the man moaned. Suddenly he groaned and grabbed Yugi, thus breaking Yugi's pace before slamming him down onto him. He also grabbed Yugi's member, harshly pulling at him. Yugi screamed and clamped down on Yami in order to get more pleasure. Yami bit his bottom lip and raised himself to meet Yugi halfway. Then Yami's breath halted before he closed his eyes, clenching his teeth. Yugi looked down at his boyfriend before he smiled softly, though still in a pleasured state. He leaned down to Yami's ear, then.

"It's okay Yami.. please.. I need you.." Yugi whispered as he rocked. Yami's eyes flew open, letting out a scream of pleasure before he came violently, making Yugi arch and moan as he was filled.

"Hn... Y-Yami.." Yugi moaned before he stopped, letting Yami catch his breath. The smallest rolled off and let out his own deep pants, trying calm his own heart beat at the moment. Yami turned his head and smiled lovingly at Yugi, who smiled back.

"So.. switch?" Yami asked, grinning at Yugi, who flushed deeply.

"If you.. want to.." Yugi murmured and Yami flipped over, so he was lying on top of Yugi, making the smaller one gasp and look up at him as Yami sat up.

"Besides.." he began, tracing a finger down Yugi's chest.

"You didn't come right?" Yami questioned and Yugi turned deep red.

"N-no.." Yugi muttered, looking away. Yami though, wouldn't have any of that and turned his face back so he couldn't look away. Yugi glared playfully as Yami just sat there. Suddenly Yugi placed his hands on Yami's hips and pushed him backwards. Yami gasped out before he let out a whine when he noticed he was lying on his back, Yugi located between his legs.

"A little bold are you not Yugi?" Yami teased, Yugi flushed lightly before he grabbed Yami's knees and pulled the legs wide apart. Yami's eyes widened before he stared up at Yugi in slight shock. Yugi stared down at him, his eyes were dark with deep and needy lust.

"Shouldn't I be allowed to be a little bold too?" Yugi asked, blushing lightly.

"Of course" Yami whispered, reaching out to caress Yugi's cheeks.

"Good" Yugi merely said before he leaned down. Yami stopped and blinked when he felt the tip of Yugi's member at his entrance, then he smirked.

"What are you waiting for?" Yami asked, thus Yugi raised an eyebrow.

"Believe it or not, but I actually like foreplay a lot" Yugi whispered, kneading Yami's sac and manhood, thus making him hard. Yami moaned, and writhed from Yugi's ministrations. Yugi smiled as Yami murmured his name, and started begging him to do more, and give him so much more.

"You sure?" Yugi teased, and for once in a long time, Yami blushed deeply. He looked up at Yugi, who smirked down at him and Yami began to wonder if it was Atem in disguise, and not Yugi he was making love to.

"You know.. that smirk of yours reminds me of Atem.." Yami stated.

"Well, we do look a lot like him so.." Yugi just answered, still kneading and rolling his hands hard against Yami's member. Yami keened when Yugi's other hands traced down his stomach before it ventured past the hard length to his entrance. Two fingers gently pressed at the entrance, waiting. Yami looked up at Yugi before he gently nodded and Yugi pressed the fingers in. Yami moaned and arched lightly. Yugi smiled softly as he knew he hadn't failed the first part.

"Does it feel good Yami?" Yugi asked, a little nervous. Yami smiled up at him, then he caressed him gently before pulling him down for a kiss.

"Yes, it does Yugi!" Yami answered.

"Good.. to know.." Yugi whispered between kisses. Then his shyness came back and hit him at full force as he withdrew his fingers. Yami groaned in disappointment as he let go of Yugi, only to grin.

"Shy again?" he teased and Yugi flushed deeply.

"Um.." was all that came from Yugi before Yami flipped them over, only to straddle him. Yugi blinked up at him before he gasped out. Yami slowly sat down, letting Yugi enter him. Yugi moaned softly at the sudden heat around his member as he moved. Yami placed his hands on Yugi's chest to stop his from moving to much.

"Enjoy it Yugi.." he teased gently and watched as Yugi blushed.

"I-I am.." Yugi moaned, then his eyes clouded with lust again before he grabbed Yami's legs, pushed them up so he fell back onto the bed. Yugi sat up, still within Yami. The taller man stared up at him as Yugi stared back, a small smile on his lips.

"Let's.. make this.. so very interesting" Yugi said between pants.

"I-interesting?" Yami asked, a little worried about his well being, and Yugi's mentality. Yugi smirked before he leaned down, licking Yami's chest. The pale version of the Pharaoh moaned and arched his chest upwards.

"Yes.." Yugi whispered before he moved, rolling against Yami, who moaned, and his hips went up to meet with Yugi's soft ministrations. Yugi licked one of the pink nubs on Yami's chest before he gently bit it, then sucked on it. Yami moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Yugi, a silent call to move, to hurry up. Yugi looked up at him as he sucked and licked the other nub, making Yami blush faintly and his member so much more impossible harder.

"Yugi, come on, just fuck me!" Yami hissed, glaring impatiently up at Yugi.

"If you say so" Yugi whispered, just a little above a murmur. The man sat up before he grabbed Yami's hips, only to pull out to the tip, then drive himself slowly in again. Yami moaned and Yugi smiled. The smallest of the two drew out slowly again, then slammed into the other as hard as he could, nailing his sweet spot as well. Yami's eyes widened before they rolled into the back of his head and he screamed, arching his back.

"Oh.. oh Ra.. Yugi.. hn.. m-more.." Yami begged, his fingers clenching so hard at Yugi's upper arms that they nearly broke the skin. Yugi nodded, but knew the other couldn't hear so instead he just set for an fast, and hard pace, making Yami scream and arch every time. And Yami was screaming his name over and over as he began to trash his head from side to side. Yugi clenched his teeth as he felt his climax near, but he didn't want to come just yet. Well, that would have worked too if Yami hadn't rolled his hips. Yugi gasped out and his fingers dug into Yami's sides.

"Ah.. Y-Yami!" Yugi screamed as he came, filling up Yami's insides. Yami screamed as well, but didn't come as Yugi slumped down onto Yami, his breath coming out in deep pants.

"T-that.. Yami.." Yugi tried as he looked up, only to find Yami smirking down at him. Suddenly Yugi was separated from Yami as he sat up, making Yugi fall down so he was in front of Yami's still-hard length.

"A special move I use every so often against Atem.. recognize it Aibou?" Yami asked, and Yugi nodded. He too used it against Atem now and then. The young hikari looked at Yami's hard member before he gently licked it, this apparently wasn't what Yami had planned since he gasped and moaned. Then Yugi realised he was getting hard again as well and groaned as he deep throated Yami, who moaned and thrust into Yugi's mouth. Yami looked down and saw that Yugi was moving his hips slightly, like trying to get an itch to go away and he smirked. The former spirit grabbed Yugi's shoulders and pulled him away. Yugi blinked and looked up at him.

"Let me help with that" Yami said and Yugi blushed madly before he nodded. Yami gently laid Yugi down onto the bed, then sat himself in between Yugi's legs. Yugi though, seemed to have gotten another idea from this and suddenly rolled around, his feet tangeling around Yami, who blinked and furrowed his eyebrows. Yugi managed to separate himself from Yami before he got up on all four. Yami smirked when he hooked onto the idea and grabbed Yugi's hips. Leaning down to Yugi's ear, he gently whispered.

"Are you ready?" and there was only a short nod and a moan.

"Okay" Yami simply murmured before he slammed into Yugi, thus making the smaller man arch forward and scream as loud as he could from the sudden pleasure.

"Ah.. Yami! M-more-hn.. ahn" Yugi was moaning and screaming over one another as Yami kept of thrusting into him. Suddenly Yami groaned, so he reached down underneath and grabbed Yugi's own hard member. Yugi keened when Yami pumped it before he fell forward, only supporting himself with his elbows. Yami pumped Yugi's manhood in time with his thrusts making Yugi scream wantonly over and over until his gasped and began to trash.

"I.. Yami.. I'm.. I-I'm gonna.. c-co-" his voice stopped abruptly when he screamed, arched forward and came violently, the sheets immediately covered with his come. Yami groaned at the tight heat before came as well, with a scream of.

"YUGI!" they just stood there for a long minute before Yami finally pulled out, only to fall backwards. Yugi turned before he too collapsed beside Yami, who smiled and pulled his hikari closer. Yugi smiled up at him before he giggled and kissed Yami's cheek.

"So, was it good being seme?" Yami asked and Yugi blushed, but nodded.

"Yeah.." he murmured, suddenly they heard the door bell and both sat up.

"Geh.. want to ignore it?" Yami asked, but Yugi just glared.

"Yami, that's rude" he said, and Yami laughed.

"I was joking around Aibou, let's get some clothes on" he stated and Yugi pouted. They hurried into some clothes before they rushed down the stairs. Yugi reached the door first and opened it, only to be over-run by Yuki, Ryou's son on 10 and Jounouchi and Seth's son on 11, Critias and his little sister on 6, Kisara.

"Oh if it isn't you guys? What are you doing here?" Yami asked as the three kids came in, two of them on top of Yugi, who groaned. Critias and Yuki grinned as they got off while Kisara just giggled while Yugi got to his feet, ruffling the boys hair.

"Our parents are working and Yuki's parents are away so Yuki's staying with us!" Critias explained, acting his usually calm and collected self. Critias was more like his father than his mother really. Calm, smart and sometimes a little annoying like his father, while he had his mother, Jounouchi's kindness and friendliness.

"Oh, so they desided to drop you off here?" Yugi asked.

"Mom dropped us off.. said it'd be better if we stayed here so we wouldn't be bored.. and he did say he tried to call you" Critias stated and Yugi gaped before he rushed up the stairs, only to come down with his phone, a frown on his place.

"Three missed calls from Jou, and a text from him.. it was on silence" Yugi said.

"Oh, so that's why we didn't hear it.. oh well.." Yami just shrugged his shoulders.

"Uncle Yugi.. can we play on your playstation?" Yuki asked, having more of the playfulness than any of his siblings had when they were his age. Yugi smiled and nodded, then squeaked when his phone began to buzz wildly. Yugi calmed down quickly before he answered with a smile.

"How nice to hear from you Heba!" he commented and Yami perked up, a smirk firmly on his face. Yugi smiled back when he saw the smirk, then he fell silent before he looked at the clock.

"Sure.. it's only me, Yami, Jou's kids and Yuki here so.. you want your father home too?" Yugi suddenly asked and Yami frowned, he realised soon that something wasn't normal if Heba wanted Atem home too. Yugi took a deep breath when Heba told him something before he sighed.

"Fine, is it you only or?" Yugi then asked.

"Aibou?" Yami asked, but Yugi raised a hand to keep him silent.

"Kikei? Then Ketten too? ... all of your siblings as well? Okay, I think there's enough space.. your not staying over are you?" Yugi asked in the end and Yami could hear Yugi's youngest son laugh over the phone.

"Okay, then I'll call Atem and you'll be over soon right? Okay, see you" then Yugi hung up. Yami leaned over to Yugi as the other dialed their boyfriends number.

"So, Heba wants the family to meet?" Yami questioned and Yugi nodded.

"Yes, and I somehow got the feelings he'll tell us something.. very surprising today.." Yugi said, smiling somewhat nervously. He placed the phone to his ear as they waited.

"**It's me, what's up Ahku?"** came the short reply.

"I need you home Atem.. Heba and the rest are coming home.. it seems Heba wants to tell us something" Yugi stated, thus there was a silence.

"**I... could try to get home, I'm not sure Kaiba wants me to leave, but I think I can come up with something.."** Atem told him and Yugi giggled, earning a growl from the other side of the line.

"Just tell him it's family matters okay?" Yugi stated.

"**Okay, see you soon little one"** then he hung up, leaving Yugi with a light blush.

"So, he's coming home?" Yami asked.

"Yes, he just needs to talk to Kaiba" Yugi told him before Yami nodded.

"I'll see to the three kids okay, you just make sure the rooms not crashed, I have a feeling Atem will get annoyed when he sees how we left it" Yami stated and Yugi's blush darkened, then he pouted, but nodded and went up the stairs. Yami went into the living room to make sure the kids weren't killing their games though.

* * *

><p>Atem pulled up to their house and stopped the car before he got out of it. He looked up at the house and noted the other cars around his.<p>

"They're already here? Oh well.." Atem just muttered, locking the car before he walked over to their front door. He opened it and entered rather silently as he heard the rest of his family talking in the living room. He toed out of his shoes before he hung up his jacket.

"I'm home" he called, only to see Yugi in the doorway the next second.

"Welcome home Atem" Yugi stated, smiling. Atem noticed something hidden within his eyes, but didn't point it out as he followed his boyfriend into the living room. He did however find that Kikei and Ketten was there as well and this made him slightly curious and at the same time, a little nervous.

"So, why did you want me home so early?" he asked. All of his kids smiled to him as Heba suddenly stood up. A light blush was dancing across his face as he smiled somewhat nervously at his parents. The youngest of the triplets smiled to Kikei, who smiled to him, then he turned to Yugi, looking down at him.

"Um.. mom.. dad.. uh.. I.. um, me and Kikei, we.. we're going to.. get married" Heba mumbled, but just loud enough for the rest to hear.

* * *

><p>HAHAHAHA! You didn't see that one coming yet did you! :D<p>

Yami: O.O

Yugi: Q.Q H-Heba.. is..

Akefia: DIE PHARAOH! *comes running in*

Atem: Oh fuck off! *throws the thief out again*

Me: Either way, yes, I intended on a YamixYugi in there :D so, I hope you've gotten what you wanted Fantasywriter93, a puzzleshipping lemon.. I might.. write some mobiumshipping next chapter so non of them will be left out.. like Atem was in this chapter!

Atem: *glare*

Me: *nervous chuckle* okay.. I'm off! *runs away*

Yugi: *smiles widely* and remember to review.. and more lemon for you..

Yami: Yeah.. and more horny boyfriends!

Yugi: YAMI!


	14. Chapter 14

*silence*

Yami: Where's Tomyo?

Yami Tori: Bragging about her hair.. and trying to pack for the trip tomorrow!

Yugi: Trip?

Yami Tori: Yeah.. she's trying to get together some clothes for the trip, but she'll be back... on Friday either way! So.. I'm doing this for her today! After bragging about her new hair-dye, she told me to tell you *turns to audience* we appreciate your patience with this story, thus you get a 9 pages long chapter where most of it is lemon! And it's three-some!

Atem: *fist in air* YES!

Yami: ... idiot..

Yami Tori: And when Tomyo returns.. she'll try to write more.. I think you can guess what's gonna happen in chapter 15 after this chapter :P Also, this story has now passed 100 pages :D

Yugi: *claps hands* and?

Yami Tori: And my hikari doesn't own YGO X9

* * *

><p>Chapter 14.<p>

A Huge Family Meeting.

"R-really? Are you really getting married?" Yugi asked. When Heba nodded, Yugi smiled big time, but before he could even say anything, Atem broke through, also ruffling the other man's hair.

"About time Heba" Atem commented.

"Atem, it's congratulations!" Yami stated, though he was still laughing, then he stopped and stared at his own son, Akai, who was holding hands with Ketten. The two noticed his stare and the man smiled, thus letting Yami know something.

"W-wait one.. s-second.." Yami began, but was cut off when Akai stood up.

"Akai?" Atem asked, turning to him. Heba was grinning madly when Akai scratched his cheek. Yugi tilted his head to the side before he smirked, realising what was about to happen.

"Yeah, me too! I.. proposed to Ketten.. um.. three days ago.." Akai stuttered as Yami just gawked at him as Mamoru squealed. Yugi smiled even more before he stopped.

"Does.. Ryou know?" he asked and their sons stopped before they began to scratch their cheeks. This though, just made the three lovers laugh. Kikei and Ketten smiled somewhat nervously as Atem just placed a hand on Heba's shoulder.

"We accept you, but it's them you have to fight to get these lovely lady's hands in marriage" Atem stated and Heba smiled up at his father before the two men were almost jumped by their siblings. When it finally calmed down, Ran looked from her parents to her older siblings.

"Mom? Why do the other's look older than you?" she asked and Yugi blinked.

"O-Old-" Yugi began, but was cut off by Yoru nodding.

"Yeah, we've wondered about that too.. you haven't changed ever since we were born!" Yoru stated. Yugi smiled while Yami chuckled nervously. Atem sighed as sat down in one of the armchairs.

"Maybe it's time we actually told them?" Atem questioned, Yugi and Yami turned, staring at him before they smiled and nodded. Yugi and Yami each took their side of the armchair Atem was siting in, their children watching them with somewhat hopeful eyes.

"You see, we-" Atem begun, but was cut off when three kids ran into the room.

"Uncle Yugi, mom's picking us up soon" Critias said as Kuri entered, staring at the three kids. Then she sighed.

"Yeah, well, I picked up the phone since non of you did" she stated. Yugi gaped it her before he blushed and covered his mouth.

"I'm so sorry.." he murmured, looking down.

"It's okay.. well, I guess I'll head of too.." she stated before she disappeared. Yugi and Yami made sure Yuki left with Kuri while Critias and Kisara was picked up by Jounouchi half an hour later. Yugi quickly said bye before he walked into the living room with Yami again.

"Well, back to what we were talking about.." Yami stated as the two stopped behind Atem once again. Atem nodded as their kids once again perked up so they could finally hear why their parent's hadn't aged at all in 25 years.

"The reason why we haven't aged at all.. in more than 25 years is-" Atem began.

"But.. you.. didn't age before we.. were born?" Yoru asked and Atem chuckled.

"No.. we were 20 when you guys were born, neither of us had aged before that, we met when we were 16.. well, Yami and Yugi did, I didn't meet them before we were 18.. though Yugi grew tall enough to look like a man, while we already had reached a good enough height.. but we stopped growing because.." Atem then fell silent, his chin resting against the palm of his hand.

"Because?" Tsunagi asked.

"Because we're immortal.." Yami simply stated and their children stared at them in complete shock. Then, they regained their brains.

"What?" Heba asked.

"You heard right? We're immortal, we can't die.. this of course, is the Puzzle's fault.. or maybe even the gods.. but I dare say it's both the puzzle and the God's doing.." Yugi stated, though very aware of their children not believing them at all.

"Mom.. do you realise.. how.. stupid that sounded?" Yoru asked, as if stating a joke, but he soon realised how serious this really was when Yugi didn't smile, his lips didn't even twitch, and for even him to be serious, then it was very serious.

"I know it's unbelievable, but trust me.. this is the truth, and we've been this way ever since I finished the puzzle and from the moment I freed Yami from it!" Yugi stated, and their kids nodded slowly.

"So.. you'll never grow old?" Heba asked. Yugi smiled sadly at him, then he shook his head.

"No, I wont, nor will Atem or Yami.. we're all trapped within this world.." Yugi said, thus his whole face showed pain and grief.

"But.. does that mean.. that.. we'll grow old.. and.. you'll see us pass?" Mamoru suddenly asked, fidgeting with a small necklace former as a heart. Yami and Atem seemed to notice this necklace, but didn't ask as they knew this was the time and place to do so.

"Yes, it most probably does.. but we might, pass one day.. in the future.. but not yet, not in a few hundrer years.." Yami stated. The grown up children stared at him with confused looks and he chuckled as he realised what they were confused about.

"The Gods might let us pass on one day.. but as we are right now, we wont be able to pass I guess" Yami explained.

"Why does the Gods have to deside on that?" Tsunagi asked.

"Because this is probably their gift to us because we've saved the world countless times already.. besides... we can't say no to such a gift, it's thanks to it that Yugi and I could give birth to you" Yami stated and their children nodded as they quietly understood what he was meaning, without the gift, they wouldn't be here today.

"So.. what does.. the world think about that?" Akai asked.

"The world?" Yugi asked back.

"Yeah.. like, do they even know.. I mean, someone's bound to notice the fact that you don't age at all!" Akai questioned and Yugi flushed slightly before Atem and Yami began laughing like madmen. Yugi glared their way before he sighed and his lips twitched upwards.

"Yes, true, they haven't noticed yet, but it's also a fact that Ryou and his two are immortal too.. just like Seto, Seth and Jou" Yugi said, giggling when Atem laced a hand around his waist. Yami too snickered, but because of what Yugi was saying.

"Yeah, we'll be stuck with those six for an eternity and if I'm not wrong, Bakura and Akefia wont be happy about it" Yami stated, thus he and Atem began laughing again, while Yugi just smiled as he rest his hands on top of Atem's shoulder.

"They'd better be! Seeing that their daughters are marrying your sons!" Kekai suddenly said, grinning from ear to ear. Yami's laughter rose while Atem's eyes turned to Mamoru, who was still fidgeting with her necklace.

"So, dear daughter, whose that necklace from?" Atem then asked, making everyone turn to Mamoru, who suddenly blushed, then she smirked.

"From my boyfriend!" she stated, making all men in the room gape at her. Then chaos ensued. Being one of two daughters in the house with 7 men was hard, mostly when it came to boyfriends, then Atem would make sure that boy would know quite literary to not mess with his daughter. All of her brothers gawked at her as she smiled even more!

"Mamoru, when did you get a boyfriend?" Yugi, being the one who didn't roar on and on about finding out who this man was and making sure he was in a lot of trouble.

"I got together with him.. like.. ages ago!" she said, smirking at her father, who made a hideous face. Mamoru and Yugi watched the havoc around them till Yugi desided to end this and put up his arms.

"Okay, STOP IT!" he shouted, thus the chaos abruptly halted.

"Yugi?" Yami asked, pouting cutely. The rest followed his example and pouted at Yugi, who sighed.

"Should I call upon Kaiba and make sure you all stay LONG away from Mamoru? She has every right to date someone.. besides.." he began, slightly smiling at Mamoru.

"It's not about marriage.. just dating" Yugi said.

"Um.. mom.." Mamoru began and Yugi's eyes widened before he spun around.

"He.. proposed.. a month ago" she whispered the last part. There was a loud thud and suddenly Yugi was lying on the floor, very much unconscious. Everyone gaped at the form on the floor before the two oldest males in the room reacted at once.

"Yugi!"

* * *

><p>There was a groan and soon black lashes fluttered, before opening.<p>

"Where-" Yugi whispered, looking around.

"Your in bed Aibou" someone answered and Yugi turned his head, only to smile up at Yami, who was smiling back at him for the time being.

"Where is everyone?" Yugi then asked, trying to sit up.

"Now now Aibou, take it easy, you just fainted.. they all went home and Atem's downstairs.. making dinner to Ran" Yami stated, pushing Yugi down onto the bed again. Yugi pouted, but Yami still refused to let him get up.

"Yami, I'm okay, seriously, it was just the shock" Yugi protested.

"You sure, it could have been the fact that you were tired as well.. remember what we did just an hour or so before the other's came?" Yami questioned and Yugi turned a shade that was over deep scarlet.

"Y-Yami" Yugi pouted, making Yami chuckle.

"You did what before we came?" a baritone voice asked and both froze.

"Um.. hi?" Yugi tried, but Atem raised eyebrow and frowning look made his slightly nervous.

"Where's Ran?" Yami asked.

"Mamoru took her out to play" Atem simply stated as he came over to the two.

"So.. what did you mean by what you just said Yami?" Atem asked, his voice dipped in sick sweetness as if he already knew what they had been talking about, but just needed confirmation. Yugi and Yami exchanged slightly scared looks while blushing before they both looked down, avoiding answering, this only fueled Atem, but maybe not in the way they thought.

"You two.." Atem murmured as he drew closer to both, making them look up and them yelp when Atem grabbed Yami, only to throw in onto Yugi, who gasped and looked up at Yami, both blushing deeply. Atem then got onto the bed himself and the two stared at him, half in fright, half in expectation. Yugi looked up at Yami, then.

"_**He's leering at us.. we're in for it!"**_ Yugi whispered through the mindlink, thankfully Atem didn't have the link too, because then they'd be in trouble. Yami smiled nervously down at him.

"_**Well, we just have to make sure that he wont make any babies in a while then"**_ he simply stated back and Yugi began to wonder if Yami were going to hurt their boyfriend or something.

"_**Yami? What are you-"**_ he stopped when Yami leaned down and captured his lips, both heard a hiss from the background as Yugi realised this turned Atem on to no end. Then the smallest of the three moaned, his hands going up around Yami's neck, bringing him closer, the two had their eyes open though and a devilish plan began to form between the two minds. Yami nodded shortly and Yugi returned it the same way before he quickly pushed Yami up so he was on his knees before he pushed him further, only to fall down onto Atem's lap. Atem stared down at Yami, who made a slight grimace at him.

"What did you tell him now Yami?" Atem asked, oblivious to their plan. Yugi smirked at the before he crawled in between Yami's legs, quickly undoing the man's belt and zipper, only to remove the jeans and boxer in one swift pull. Yami gasped at he sudden coldness and Atem watched in awe.

"I didn't know.. you had it in you Ahku.." he murmured and Yugi smirked up at him. Atem suddenly felt hands around his waist and looked down at Yami again, seeing that the pale version of himself had wrapped his arms around his waist for support as Yugi pulled Yami's legs apart. Atem's head jerked up in time to see one of Yugi's hands -the other holding an open bottle of lotion- disappear down between Yami's thighs. Suddenly Yami took a sharp intake of breath, his body stiffening before he forced himself to relax.

"Yami? Yugi?" Atem asked, staring at the two.

"T-two.. fingers.. at once.." Yami muttered and Atem's eyebrows flew to heaven.

"Woah.." was all that left the retired Pharaoh. Yami smiled inwardly.

"Aibou.. now" he muttered over their shared link and Yugi smirked at him, then nodding before withdrawing his fingers and grabbing both of Yami's knees, spreading them wide apart -the bottle of lotion now lying on the bed- Yami nodded shortly before Yugi sharply thrust into him, making a short session on the pain that would shot up Yami's body a second later. Only allowing him to get used to Yugi for a second or so, the amethyst-eyed man smirked, pulling out slowly, only to thrust sharply into Yami again, setting a hard and fast pace with him. Yami was now moaning and arching against Atem, who grew so much more impossible harder at the sight in front of him. Suddenly Yugi drew out, only to wink at Yami, who realised what to do and turned around, so he was now facing Atem's hard on and standing on all four. Then Yugi dove right back into Yami, groaning and blushing lightly. Atem gasped when Yami lightly licked his member, only to take it into his mouth a second later. Yugi set the same pace again, only this time, he hit Yami's prostate dead on, making the young man scream around Atem's hard length. The former Pharaoh only moaned loudly when the scream resonated and vibrated through his dick to the rest of his body. One thing was to be said though, Yugi was still looking just like he did when he was on the bottom. Shy, blushing and looking very nervous when thrusting in and out of Yami, who just continued to scream and beg him to go faster. Atem was watching all of this, most of the time moaning, or groaning Yami's name, his hands in his lovers hair. His left hand ventured down from his hair to his shoulder blades, he pressed between them and Yami's eyes -which had closed at some point- flew open.

"AAAH!" Yami screamed, thus clamping so hard down onto Yugi that the youngest screamed his lovers names before coming, filling up Yami. Yugi collapsed on top of Yami, who continued to lick and attend to Atem's hard length. Sucking on the tip before licking and biting down the shaft, he once again took it into his mouth, deep-throating and moaning at the same time. Atem's groan was by now very wanton, but this time, there was a half choked scream that came out before he came, realising into Yami's awaiting mouth.

"_**Aibou, are you okay?"**_ Yami asked over their link.

"_**Y-yeah.. I think so.."**_ was the short-breathed answer he got and he smiled.

"_**My turn!"**_ he thought, more to himself really, but Yugi heard it never-the-less.

"What are you two blabbering on about?" Atem asked as Yami let go of his now softening member, but it would soon harden again when Yami gently shook Yugi off and pulled him underneath, then he smirked and Yugi swallowed, realising the man was making up his own plan along with their current one.

"I'm just wondering if.. both of us fit within our little lover" Yami murmured and Yugi turned deep, bloody red. Yami smirked while Atem just stared at him, then he smirked as well.

"You sure wanna try everything don't you? But it's okay with me" Atem stated, making Yugi's blush darken madly, before he protested with a squeal. Yami raised and eyebrow as he made quick prossess of Yugi's clothes, then he ditched his own top. Atem quickly got out of his own clothes, then he grabbed the bottle that had been forgotten from when Yami had been quite so shockingly -for him anyway- taken by Yugi.

"But remember this" Atem stated, tossing the bottle to Yami, who caught it.

"Of course, I wouldn't think of hurting my hikari in any way!" Yami stated bitterly.

"I know that" Atem answered. Yugi coughing caught their attention.

"You remember me right? I do hope I'm more important that a bottle of lotion" Yugi stated, winking with his eyelashes and wriggling seductive, making his two lovers hard instantly -Yami already was hard but- Atem's smile turned very much evil as Yami just smiled softly.

"We just don't want you hurt, now spread your legs" Yami coaxed and Yugi did as he was told, already aware of what was coming so he knew it wouldn't be to much trouble. Yami quickly spread a lot of lotion on his fingers before quickly pushing them into his tight lover. Yugi moaned and wriggled his hips, not really being in any pain as he had been fucked enough earlier that day to be loose enough.

"Man, even if there's just a few hours since last time, your still tight" Yami stated, then realised his mistake. He swallowed as he and Yugi made eye contact, which then turned over to Atem, who was staring down at them in shock, this turned to a glare.

"Um.. Atem.. what he meant was.." Yugi tried, but Atem just glared at him, then he sighed.

"Just don't keep me out of it, at least tell me.. so I too can fuck you brainless later on" he finished, laughing at Yugi and Yami's horrified faces.

"W-what?" Yugi asked, then he gasped when Yami pushed a third finger into him and scissored, loosing up their tight lover. Yugi moaned over and over before he felt a forth finger push in.

"Y-Yami?" he asked, then he winced, not familiar with having four fingers within him. Yami stopped for a second and let Yugi relax -which he did after several intakes of strained breaths- Atem smiled when Yugi nodded for Yami to continue. After a few more thrusts, Yami found Yugi's prostate and Yugi quite literary screamed his pleasure at this sudden hit. Yami smirked as he continued to hit Yugi's sweet spot until he was near coming from the overload of pleasure.

"Now now Yami, wouldn't want him to come now would we" Atem coaxed and Yami smirked up at him. Yugi smiled softly at his two lovers before reaching up, his fingers connecting to his two boyfriends faces.

"I.. I'm okay now.. I.. want you.." he whispered. Yami and Atem gaped at him, almost coming from just the lone sentence. Yami smiled and pulled his fingers out of Yugi, who groaned at the loss.

"Don't be disappointed Yugi, it'll get so much better soon" Yami cooed and Yugi nodded slowly, watching as Yami positioned himself, only to thrust into Yugi, who gasped and arched his back. Atem watched for a second before he pushed his hands underneath Yugi, only to raise him up, Yami was now standing on his knees with Yugi's arms tightly around his neck. Yami nodded shortly to Atem before nipping at Yugi's ear.

"Relax Yugi.." Yami whispered hotly and the other shuddered. Atem came closer, pressing himself against Yugi, who moaned and shivered of suddenly being trapped between two hot bodies. Atem's right hand traveled down Yugi's spine until it met the place where Yami and Yugi were connected. Yami and Yugi both moaned when the fingers -which was slicked with lotion without them seeing Atem slick them- pushed against the young ones entrance. Yugi then gasped when two fingers suddenly entered, pushing alongside of Yami's hard length. Yami moaned as well as it suddenly got a lot tighter. Atem smirked as he kept moving his fingers in and out of Yugi, then added a third one and Yugi let out a pained cry, making his two lovers stop at once.

"Yugi? Are you okay?" Yami asked, concerned. Yugi clenched his teeth before he nodded.

"M-move.. please.." Yugi begged between ragged breaths. Atem nodded and began to move his fingers again, this time however, he also pinched lightly on Yami's own member, thus making it hard for him to hold his release, but this went according to Yami and Yugi's hidden plan.

"Hn.. Ra.." Yami muttered, his breath suddenly very strained before he cried out, filling up Yugi with a sudden orgasm. Yugi moaned loudly and moved against Yami still-hard length and Atem's fingers. Suddenly said fingers were gone and Yugi groaned. Atem smiled as he quickly embraced Yugi from behind.

"Relax Ahku.." he whispered as he felt Yugi nod. Yami however placed a hand on Atem's shoulder, stopping him from further action.

"Lotion.." Yami muttered, then noticed Atem's smirk.

"I think he's slicked enough, seeing you just came.." his finger traced Yugi's entrance once again, and truth in words, some of Yami's come was now running down his length. Yami moaned.

"H-hurry up.. then" Yami muttered.

"_**MOVE!"**_ Yugi shouted across the link, and Yami winced lightly.

"He wants us to get a move on it" he stated and Atem nodded.

"Already ahead of you" he whispered before he positioned himself, only to swiftly thrust into Yugi. The poor man felt like he was being ripped in two as he let out a loud, and very pained, shrill cry. His lovers noticed the tears running down his cheeks right away.

"H-hurts.." Yugi cried, his arms tightening around Yami's neck. The former Pharaoh looked at them before he began to nip at Yugi's neck, then shoulder and shoulder blades to get him to relax. This apparently worked, and it worked even better when he massaged Yugi's soft spot on his spine with two fingers.

"Aaah.." Yugi moaned softly, relaxing. Yami smirked as he noticed what Atem was doing and received a similar smirk from his lover. Suddenly Yugi wriggled, testing out and winced lightly. This made his lovers head's jerk up to stare at him in slight fright.

"Yugi?" Yami asked, concerned.

"I.. I think... it's okay now" Yugi whispered. The two exchanged worried looks before Atem nodded and Yami gave him one back. They gently laid their hands on Yugi's hips, raising him slowly, then pushing him down again. Yugi's moan was first filled with pain, then it slowly ebbed away. Yami and Atem looked at each other before they angled Yugi perfectly.

"AAAH!" Yugi screamed from the sudden and very strong -unusually strong- pleasure that rippled through his body. Atem and Yami now wore identical smirks as they fastened their pace slightly, only to have Yugi claw at Yami's shoulders.

"F-faster!" Yugi ordered breathlessly.

"Okay.. here we go" Yami muttered as the two raised Yugi, then slammed him down onto their rock hard members. Yugi's head fell backwards, resting against Atem's shoulder as he let out a pleasure-filled scream that the whole neighbourhood probably heard.

"Oh.. AH! Y-Yami.. oh God.. Atem.. M-MORE.. please.. ah.." Yugi screamed, one of his hands going back to clench into Atem's hair while the other was still holding stiffly onto Yami's shoulder. The two seme's groaned loudly and wantonly as Yugi pressed down around them as they continued to assault Yugi's abused, sweet spot.

"Gh.. Yugi, Ra.. tight.." Atem groaned, and Yami agreed with a moan of his own.

"Ah.. Y-Yami.. Atem!" Yugi scream again as he closed his eyes, his mouth hanging open with salvia running down his chin. Yami gentle licked at his hikari's jaw before bringing him down to a kiss, all the while he and Atem continued to thrust hard into the young man. Yugi screamed into the kiss as his mind halted and he could no longer form a full thought, much less a sentence or a word. Yami closed his eyes as well before he too moaned. The reason for this not only being within Yugi, but because of the fingers now located within himself.

"A-Atem.." Yami moaned when he and Yugi separated from the heated lip-lock.

"Hm?" Atem just hummed as he brought the fingers deeper into Yami, who groaned and arched, making Yugi arch as well and moan loudly. Yami tightly held onto Yugi's hips as he moved sharply. Both Atem and Yugi moaned. Yugi's eyes snapped open as he felt Yami moved a little more sharply than usual, then found the cause. Yami was practically humping Atem's hand, while the former Pharaoh was still within the young hikari. Yugi pouted and furrowed his eyebrows, thus using all the strength he got to clamp down on his lovers. Yami and Atem groaned loudly as they barely held back their release.

"G-Gods.. Yugi.. that was-" Yami began.

"Naughty.. and very bold.." Atem finished for him as he withdrew his fingers before grasping Yugi's hips, with Yami's hands also resting on them. Then the two slowly, tortuously slow, making Yugi whine and protest. The two looked at each other before Atem leaned down, nipping at their pale lovers neck, making him mewl. Yami though, let go of Yugi's hips with one hand, he leaned down, taking one of Yugi's nipples into his mouth, while the hand that didn't hold onto Yugi's hips played with the left out nipple. Yugi keened and tried to get the two to move.

"Now now Yugi, don't be so hasty" Atem murmured, groaning when Yugi's left hand went down to his thigh, his nails digging into the tanned skin. The man's other hand went down to Yami's chest and clawed at his chest, leaving red lines. Both males groaned when Yugi tried his best to get them to move.

"Y-Yugi.." Yami moaned and looked over to Atem, who smirked at him, then he nodded and Yami's smirk appeared. The two didn't let Yugi know though as they swiftly slammed Yugi down onto them. The man's head fell backwards as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his mouth fell open, a scream ripping through his throat.

"ATEM.. YAMI!" the man screamed as his hands tightened on their spots. Yami groaned and let his head rest against Yugi's chest, then he clenched his teeth, his eyes closing.

"Your close Yami?" Atem teased and Yami looked up at him, glaring softly.

"Do you mind?" Yami muttered as he furrowed his eyebrows, trying to hold back on his release, but soon enough he couldn't. Well, Yugi had somehow managed to move the hand that had been on Yami's chest down to said man's crotch and squeezing his balls. Yami's eyes flew open and he let out a cry of pleasure before he came, his seeds filling up Yugi to the brink, making him feel even more pleasure.

"Yugi!" Yami called out before he finally relaxed, a small smiled playing on his lips as he rested his head once again against Yugi, this time against his shoulder.

"Yami!" Yugi cried out in sheer pleasure before he groaned. Atem, realising what was about to happen reached in between his two paler lovers and grabbed the hard length found there. Yugi's breath halted before he let out a wantonly moan.

"A-Atem.. p-please.. I'm gonna.. I-" Yugi tried to vocalize his needs, but couldn't get any further as Atem harshly pumped his length, all the while thrusting into Yugi, moving Yami as well. Yami moaned softly while Yugi screamed, coming wildly. His come covering both his and Yami's chest. The man soon relaxed with a loud moan before slumping against Yami, who smiled. Atem groaned from behind before making a few more thrusts, then he came as well with a shout of his two lovers name. The three collapsed on the bed, and made sure Yugi was settled comfortably between them. Atem smiled at his lovers as they both yawned.

"So.. Ahku, how was it?" he asked, thus Yugi looked up at him before he smiled.

"Good.." Yugi whispered, his eyes slowly closing. Atem smiled even more before he sat up, but not before pecking both Yugi and Yami's cheek.

"You two rest, I guess Mamoru will be back soon" Atem whispered.

"Okay.." Yami murmured, yawning again. Yugi smiled and snuggled closer to Yami as Atem got out of the bed, he made sure the sheets were wrapped tightly around his lovers before he left the room, clothes in hands and thoughts going to the bathroom for a shower. Yami wrapped his arms around his hikari before he gently kissed Yugi's lips.

"We did go through with our plan too... there's no way Atem will end up being the father now!" Yami stated and Yugi giggled madly, also while blushing. Yami smiled softly before he kissed Yugi's forehead.

"Sleep Aibou.." he whispered and smiled when Yugi nodded slowly.

"I.. am.. love.. you" Yugi managed to get out before he fell asleep, his breath evened out before Yami gave a soft sigh.

"I love you too Yugi" Yami whispered before he too closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Yami Tori: Okay.. I'm off.. I'm gonna help my red-headed (yes, she's originally blonde.. but now dyed her hair Fiery Red :P) hikari to pack for tomorrow! Goodnight!<p>

Yami: R-red?

Yugi: Woah.. she looks so cool.. *awe*

Atem: *stares* oh.. goodnight *smirks and drags Yami and Yugi off*

Yami Tori: *raises eyebrows* Remember to review okay ^3^


	15. Chapter 15

Okay okay, so I'm very sorry I'm so late :9 but hey, I've been busy! as for now? In bed, personal issues being taken care of.. hopefully..

Yami: Yeah.. keep saying that..

Me: Shut it!

Yugi: Yami, Tomyo! *sigh* Either way, as it seems impossible to link directly on a story.. for now any way.. Tomyo will put up a link on her profile!

Me: Yes yes! This AMAZING artist drew Mamoru here the other day, **199592** drew it and I'm so in love with it! I dare you all to go and see it! *points fingers* all of you!

Atem: Being scary wont help!

Me: ... *takes up pen* I'm hurting Yugi if you don't leave me alone!

Atem: ... *backs off* okay.. okay, relax.. *turns to Yugi* wtf? Pms?

Yugi: Nope.. worse *runs off* Tomyo doesn't own!

Me: I LOVE YOU ALL FOR STAYING WITH ME YET :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 15.<p>

Surprises And Bad News.

Yugi and Yami were smirking badly when Atem came home from work. A month had passed since their heated love-making and both had each their secret to share with Atem. The former Pharaoh toed out of his shoes and hung up his jacket before he entered the living room, finding his lovers there.

"Yugi? Yami?" Atem asked.

"Oh, welcome home" Yugi greeted him with his sweetest smile. Atem noticed that Yami too was smiling, and that Ran wasn't there, this made Atem's eyebrows rise high in confusion.

"Ran?" he asked.

"Staying over with Critias, Kisara, Jou and Kaiba till tomorrow" Yami absentmindedly answered.

"Oh, then why are you two smirking?" Atem asked. Yugi giggled.

"Well.. we have something to tell you" Yugi stated, thus Yami chuckled.

"Pray tell little one, what is the surprise?" Atem asked, smiling as he walked over and sat down beside Yugi, who grinned. Yugi then placed a hand against his belly. This actions spoke for itself and Atem's eyebrows flew high again, this time in shock. Then he smiled.

"Are you-" he tried, but stopped when Yugi nodded.

"That's great Ahku" he stated, but then noticed that Yami too let a hand rest against his stomach. Atem now blinked at the two.

"A-are you... too.. Yami?" his sentences never finished.

"Yes.. and I guess this is were our surprise comes in.." Yami began.

"What? First now?" Atem asked, getting slightly nervous.

"Yugi.. and I are.. going to be fathers.." Yami said. It took some seconds before it clicked in Atem's mind, then he gaped. His eyes widened to the point were they looked ready to fall out before he just opened and closed his mouth like a fish. Yugi had to place a hand on his mouth and jaw to get him to stop.

"A-are.. both of you.." Atem tried.

"Yes Atem, I'm.. the father of.. Yami's children.. as he is for me-Atem?" Yugi cried out the last part when Atem fell over, seemingly in shock, but when they shook him, they found he had fainted. Yami gaped at him before he began to chuckle.

"Seriously? He fainted?" he repeated and Yugi giggled.

"Seems so... let's leave him here, I'm hungry!" Yugi whined, ignoring his fainted boyfriend as Yami stared at him in shock and slight fear.

"Who are you and what have you done to my Aibou?" Yami asked. Yugi giggled and walked into the kitchen, Yami following like a hungry lion. Then he pounced, pushing Yugi against the counter as he himself pressed against Yugi, who moaned before he reached up, his hands placing against Yami's face. The two stared into each other's eyes for a split second, then they crashed their lips together. Yugi moaned against Yami's lips, thus giving the other the chance he needed to plunge his tongue deep into Yugi's mouth. This kiss heated more and more until Yugi was a blushing, moaning mess trapped between Yami and the counter.

"_**Y-Yami.."**_ Yugi moaned over their link.

"Getting hot aren't you?" Yami teased when they parted, and Yugi moaned as a reply. Suddenly Yami's left hand went down to the other's waist, then between his thighs before kneding his hand hard. Yugi moaned loudly and his hands went to Yami's shoulders, holding onto them as hard as he could.

"Y-Yami.. Atem he.. he.." Yugi whispered, his lips inches from Yami's.

"_**Awake right?"**_ he asked back, but through the mindlink. He was very much aware of the slightly annoyed man in the doorway, but choose to ignore it for now. He smirked when Yugi nodded slowly, then he crashed his lips with Yugi's making the smaller one moan loudly and wrap an arm around his lover's neck. Suddenly a hand landed on both' shoulder's, and they broke away to look up at Atem, who stood beside them, a hot, bothered and annoyed look on his face.

"You... weren't joking back there.. were you?" he asked. Yugi and Yami smirked before they shook their heads, thus Atem sighed, then he smiled softly.

"Well, I guess I can't do anything about it, I'm happy as well.. even if I didn't have time to show it!" Atem said. Yugi and Yami smiled even more before Yugi giggled and wrapped an arm around Atem's waist. Yami leaned in to Atem, who blinked at him.

"You know Atem.. your the only one who hasn't been on the bottom.. isn't it about time you were as well?" Yami asked, thus Atem turned deep red. Yugi opened his mouth to answer, but Yami continued to talk.

"And besides.. you haven't been a mother so you can't exactly know what it feels like right? And I dare say it's about time.. we've been together for over 25 years and yet you haven't been on the bottom one single time!" Yami stated. Atem raised an eyebrow before he sighed.

"I guess that's true.." Atem finally said, then he laughed at the hungry look Yami gave him. Yugi looked up at them, his eyes going from one to another.

"But I guess we shouldn't now Yami, we both have our own children, and if Atem too ends up away from work, we wont be able to feed ourself, nor our children.." Yugi explained and Yami pouted, but did agree with a nod after some minutes. Atem sighed in light relief, but it didn't seem that it was over just yet. Yami suddenly grabbed both his and Yugi's hand and pulled them to the stairs, up them and then into their bedroom.

"Y-Yami?" Yugi asked, then he realised the other was horny, this Atem seemed to have realised as well, but he was smirking as he knew this was going to get quite interesting.

* * *

><p>Atem had absolutely no idea how he had ended up on the bed, beneath Yami and Yugi no less, but he didn't really complain. Yami was straddling his thigh's and Yugi was standing on all four above Atem, so the dark skinned man had Yugi's own arousal in front of his face while Yugi faced both Yami's and Atem's. The youngest man swallowed and looked up at Yami, who smiled gently and nodded.<p>

"It's okay if you don't want to.." Yami told him, but a gleam entered Yugi's eyes and he shook his head. Atem gave an experimental lick to Yugi's half hard length, making the tri-coloured man gasp and arch. Yami smirked and placed a hand on Yugi's head, his fingers tangling in amethyst-tipped black hair. Yugi leaned in and gently wrapped his hand around the two length's. Yami took a deep breath, as did Atem, but he also sucked gently on Yugi's length. Yugi gasped, then moaned while trying to lick both length's in front of his face at once. Yami groaned softly, his hand in Yugi's hair tightening, whilst the other was stroking up and down Yugi's spine. Atem raised his hips slightly, thus grinding against Yami's appendage, making the man moan loudly.

"Gh.. A-Atem.. Yugi" Yami moaned, grinding his ass against Atem's thigh's. The former Pharaoh groaned and raised his hips slightly as Yugi licked around the two length, knowing fully well he couldn't take both into his mouth at the same time. Atem used one of his hands to kneed Yugi's sack, while the other, reached for more forbidden places. Yugi let out a long, almost feral moan when Atem pushed a digit into his entrance. Yami looked down and saw the hand against Yugi's butt, pressed the finger deeper into the man. Yami moaned when the mindlink opened and he was hit by a wall of pleasure. Yugi arched forward, his face suddenly stuffed with two very hard members. Yami suddenly arched upwards, letting out an animal-like growl, mixed with a loud moan. Atem turned his head just enough to see one of Yugi's hands around Yami's waist, probably having a finger or two inside Yami already.

"Y-Yugi" Yami gasped out. Atem realised that Yugi, with one or two fingers had nailed Yami's prostate and sending the man on the road of pleasure. Atem desided to speed up as well as he lifted his head. The former Pharaoh deep throated Yugi and at the same time pushed three fingers into the slightly smaller man, nailing his prostate. Yugi arched and bent upwards, then let out a scream. The face he made was all Yami needed to come. The pale version of the Pharaoh screamed, bending his spine as he came. Yugi screamed as well, but didn't come. Yami hung tiredly above Yugi as he tried to catch his breath. Yugi though, just continued his work on Atem's appendage.

"Hn.. AH!" the sounds escaped Yugi just a second before his come erupted into Atem's mouth, making it hard not to gag, but the man was used to the feeling and quickly calmed down, then swallowed the sticky mess. Yugi continued to lick the length that was remaining hard, then he deep throated Atem, who gasped lightly, then moaned and thrust upwards, going -if possible- deeper down Yugi's throat. Atem then realised he shouldn't have been able to do that with Yami on his lap, but once he looked, he found, nothing. He looked around, though it became rather hard with Yugi still attending to him. Then he found Yami, sitting on the edge of the bed, with his feet underneath himself as his hands reached out for Yugi, gently stroking his chest and belly with adoration. Yugi mewled and moaned while trying to suck. Atem gasped loudly, now feeling climax near.

"R-Ra, Yugi.." he called out loudly. Yugi then sucked hard, while deep throating the man and moaning. Atem shouted his pleasures to the heaven and then came hard. Yugi swallowed the hot seeds and sucked a little to make sure he got it all. Atem then collapsed on the bed.

"Ra, that was amazing.. thank you.." he moaned out, his hand gently stroking Yugi's hip in appreciation. Yugi turned and pulled Yami with him, then laid down so he was between the other two. Yugi smiled when both of his lovers kissed him then snuggled closer, pulling Yami with him. Atem managed to pull the sheets over them and cover them, then he wrapped his arms around his lovers, making sure Yami wasn't left out.

"I guess we can relax until Ran comes home tomorrow right?" Atem then asked, smirking when Yugi nodded, then yawned. Yami held back his own yawn as he closed his eyes, hugging his hikari. Yugi blushed lightly, but let his eyelids fall slowly.

"Sleep little one" Atem coaxed softly, kissing his boyfriend on the forehead.

"Y-yeah.." Yugi murmured before his eyes closed and he was off to dream land. Atem though didn't fall asleep yet, he sat up slightly, watching his lovers dream, smiling in their sleep. This made the former Pharaoh smile as well.

"I love you.. both of you" he murmured, before he laid down again and pulled the two closer, closing his eyes. He gave one last look at Yugi's black eyelashes before he too was swept of on the wave of dreams.

* * *

><p>Yugi paced around the room, to worried at the moment, he looked around to see Ran and Atem sitting on the chairs by the wall, he would too, if his kids wasn't about to be born. Yugi looked down, he was huge himself and knew that a little more excitement would push him over and he'd start giving birth as well.<p>

"Yugi, come here and sit down, you'll stress yourself out like that!" Atem said, but Yugi shook his head.

"You know how this is and have to agree Atem.. it's not easy to wonder if your child will be okay or not.." then his serious expression turned grave and sad. Atem looked down if grief himself while Ran had the cutest, most curious expression on her face.

"What do you mean mom?" she asked, snapping Yugi out of his depression.

"You see Ran.. I guess.. it's time we told you.." Yugi came over and sat down on the other side of Ran, so she had her parents around her. Ran nodded eagerly, but realised soon that this wasn't a laughing matter, so her eager disappeared quickly.

"You.. weren't born alone.. Ran.. you.. you had a twin brother.." Yugi whispered, his eyes cast down in shame and sadness. Ran's eyebrows knitted together as if she wasn't understanding this.

"What?" she asked.

"You had a twin brother Ran.. but.. but he died.. before.. I.. gave birth.. to you.." Yugi finally admitted, his eyes filling with tears. Ran gaped at her mother before she jumped off her chair.

"N-no.. that can't be.. w-why? Daddy, please.." she looked at her father who shook his head, his eyes going from his daughter to his boyfriend.

"It's.. true.." he murmured. Tears flowed over and ran down the girls cheeks.

"No!" she wailed. Atem grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug, the girl did oppose a little before she fisted her small hands into his shirt, hugging him as she cried. Yugi dried his tears before he looked at the door to Yami's room.

"Please.. please don't let the same happen to him!" Yugi prayed, hoping the Gods would hear him and bless the man. Yugi cast his eyes down, then up when he heard the door creak. His eyes found a nurse's and she smiled at him.

"It's all well, the birth went well and he is now resting, you may see him when you want to, but please be quiet" she spoke softly, her eyes on the little girl within Atem's arms, still wailing. Yugi managed to get to his feet and with one hand on his side, the other on his belly, he smiled and nodded.

"Atem.. can you.. stay here.. until Ran's calmed down?" he asked.

"Of course, kiss Yami for me!" Atem spoke and Yugi nodded. It was Atem's way of saying 'you worried the crap out of us!' and it was for a reason because it's still half a month earlier than they were due time. Suddenly collapsing in the living room had done nothing on Yugi's nerves, which had of lately been on high because Heba's marriage was nearing. Yugi had all but screamed and began to wail, also nearly fainted, but at least he managed to call Atem before he did. Atem though, probably went through a lot more when he opened the door to his home, found Yugi unconscious on the floor in the hall, and the ex-spirit on the floor in the living room, shouting all kind of nonsense on his mother language -Ran couldn't understand it- and for that Atem was glad, because it wasn't nice words he was sprouting. Yugi bit his bottom lip as he opened the door and entered the room, his eyes searching for any lead to his lover and darkness.

"Y-Yami?" he asked, closing the door after himself. A bed creaked and Yugi turned his head to see Yami settling down and a smile came to the hikari's face. Yami smiled as well when he saw who it was. Yugi swayed as he walked over, thus Yami worried he might faint or something again.

"Yugi" Yami called softly. In his arms, a small, pink bundle laid. Yugi's eyes widened, he knew it was a girl, but still. This was, by all means Yugi's first child as a father. Yugi stopped by the edge of the bed and looked down at the girl.

"She has your face" Yami said, smiling as his lover's face perked up at that lone sentence before smiling sweetly. The girl seemed to react to Yami's voice before her eyes opened to reveal beautiful amethyst eyes, they seemed to gleam against her pearl white skin.

"She's like a mini you, the same skin, eyes and even face.. so cute" Yami smiled as Yugi stroked the girls cheek with a single finger, this finger was however soon captured in a pair of small, stubby ones that brought his finger to her mouth, beginning to suck on it. Yugi giggled.

"She's cute indeed.." Yugi said, watching the girl's eyes close as she dozed off.

"I thought of naming her.. Mana" Yami suddenly said and Yugi's head snapped up.

"Mana?" he asked and Yami nodded, then Yugi smiled.

"I love it" he said and Yami flashed him a huge, grateful smirk. There was a knock on the door before it opened, revealing Atem and Ran, the girl sniffed softly and Yami gave Atem a confused look, but the former Pharaoh just shook his head.

"So.. where's the little one?" Atem asked and Yami smirked. Atem came over, then lifted Ran up so she could sit on the bed. The girl eyed the baby with large eyes

"Is she.." she looked up at Yami and Yugi with large, slightly teary eyes.

"Yes she is Ran.. she's our daughter, and your little sister" Yugi said, smiling. Yami chuckled when Ran's hand lifted and gently touched the little baby's cheek. The girl writhed in her dreams and she let out a sigh from the warm hand. Ran giggled before she withdrew her hand.

"Mom.. I'm.. I didn't mean to shout.. back.. then..." she stopped when Yugi placed his hand on her shoulder. Yami now addored a new confused look.

"It's okay Ran, I can understand why you acted like that, I would too.." Yugi said.

"What are you talking about?" Yami asked.

"Ran's.. twin.. I told her.." Yugi explained, sadness in his eyes.

"Oh.." was all that escaped Yami before he nodded slowly. Ran then placed her hand on Yugi's stomach. Yugi blinked and looked down at her.

"When will he come out?" she asked and Yugi smiled.

"Not more than a few weeks honey, then you will have a little brother as well" he said and the girl shot her hands into the air.

"Yay!" she squealed and the men all laughed.

* * *

><p>A month later Yami, Atem, Ran and Mana went on a visit to the hospital, where Yugi had been for the last two weeks. His labor, which had been due two weeks ago, had passed and Yugi was under watch as the baby within him seemed to not want to come out just yet. This caused a lot of trouble for the large family as the marriage was nearing and Yugi got more and more worried he'd be stuck at the hospital. Or if he went and suddenly came into labor during the wedding, oh the shock. Atem opened the door and let the other three through. Yugi looked up from the magazine he was reading, then smiled.<p>

"Yami, Atem!" then he saw Ran's smile. The girl ran over to him and was soon sitting on the edge of the bed. Yami and Atem chuckled as she kept waving her hands. Yugi laughed and caught her hands.

"Okay sweety, what's up with you?" he asked.

"I got my test back! See?" she gave him a paper and true to the young girls words, she scored full score on the math test. Yugi's eyebrows went high before he smiled proudly at her.

"I'm so proud of you.. at least you didn't get my math-ability.. then I'd be worried" Yugi said, laughing of the stupid look his daughter gave him. Atem and Yami smirked at each other.

"We are all good at our different things Aibou, you have talents in dueling, drawing and just being the most innocent being on Eearth!" Yami stated and Yugi flushed deeply, then he smiled softly.

"Thank you Yami" Yugi spoke before he leaned back against the pillow while he made a face. His boyfriends grew worried, but was waved off by Yugi at once. The two sighed and came closer.

"We're just worried Ahku, because we don't know when the labor is I'm completely stressed out every time I leave for work.." Atem said, letting out a groan when Yugi smirked at him, using his most evil smirk, the one he could muster at the moment.

"Oh, but we're waiting for such a moment, so we can scare you" Yugi said darkly, laughing when Atem pouted and whined. Suddenly the door opened and Mamoru came in. She hurried over and stretched her hand out, showing Yugi something she held in her palm. Yugi saw what it was and frowned.

"H-Heba.. he.. he is missing.. I found this.. and blood!" she wailed.

* * *

><p>Well.. first.. before any of you try to kill me.. *backs off* FantasyWriter93 did you get your wish? I mean.. you knew they topped each other, but finally Yami has had his little baby.. aw.. Mana.. *sigh* I want a cute girl like that *cough cough* anyway.. I was actually.. thinking about ending the story soon.. you know.. like ending it with the next chapter.. but.. seeing the ending to this chapter.. I don't think it'll happen! *smirk* oh well.. I think.. that was all.. now to figure out what to do with Heba XD *runs away, laughing hysterically*<p>

Atem: WHERE DID YOU HIDE MY SON? *runs after* I WILL FIND YOU TOMYO TOROU, IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DO!

Yami: ... ... :(

Yugi: Q.Q

Ran: Remember to review.. and please go check out the pic of my sister *puppy eyes*


	16. Chapter 16

I feel great :D I wrote most of this today.. after getting over my sulking (I mean.. try listening to Concrete Angel, then God's Will.. I cried so hard..)

Either way.. I guess I can't say much, enjoy! :3

* * *

><p>Chapter 16.<p>

Will The Wedding Not Happen?

Heba smiled as he eyed his picture of Ketten. Oh how much he loved his soon-to-be-wife. Even if she was deaf, he didn't love her less. He got up and looked around his appartement. He shared it with Ketten, but she was currently out with Kekai and Kuri, probably preparing something for their wedding, who knew, and if they knew, they sure didn't tell him, but Heba didn't complain. The young man looked around and snickered, it was just a little less than two weeks until he and Ketten was getting married, and God he was looking forward to it. Heba walked over to the kitchen and put the cup he had been drinking from into the sink, then he turned and went to get the mail. Lately, he had been talking with a doctor, Heba wasn't worried however if the man found something wrong with his body, though he knew there was, but he just couldn't bring himself to tell his parent's, mostly Yugi, because he had yet to give birth. A shock like that might push his mother over the line and something can go wrong. Heba would never forgive himself if Yugi lost another child. However, the moment he opened the door to get his mail, he saw two guys and a woman standing in front of him. He blinked, then he narrowed his eyes.

"What? Is there something wrong?" Heba asked, noting that the men could be around his age, while the woman, probably was around his parent's age, only difference was that she actually looked that age, his parent's did not. They said nothing as they stepped forward, soon stepping over the threshold as Heba backed away, suddenly nervous. The woman smirked at him as the two men reached out and grabbed Heba, who began to struggle, suddenly heaving for breath.

"W-what are you-" that was all he managed when one of the men kicked him in the chest, sending him flying across the hall and right into the living room. Heba let out a shout as he hit the floor hard, but before he could get to his feet, a foot was on top of him, pressing him to the floor.

"What should we do with him? Pack him up with Kaiba's brats?" one of the men questioned and Heba gasped. Kaiba's brats? That would be Critias and Kisara right? Heba cursed mentally before he glared up at the man pinning him to the floor.

"Get off me!" Heba barked, trying to intimidate, but apparently it didn't work.

"Oh, he thinks he is scary now doesn't he?" the other guy mocked.

"Hm.." the woman stepped forward. Heba eyed the woman before he gasped.

"You!" he shouted. Of course he could never forget her, she who had caused so much trouble for his family, but why was she here? She was supposed to be locked up. The woman stepped closer.

"You look a lot like him.. I have to say that.." she raised her hand, a knife in it.

"W-what are you.. going to-" Heba began when the guy having his foot on top of him, raised it and then stomped on the poor young Mutou. Heba shouted as pain spread across his chest and he coughed hard, spitting some blood on the floor. The woman smiled in a very crazy manner.

"Maybe this will teach that bitchy _'mother'_ of yours to stay away from what's rightfully mine!" the woman said, placing the knife against one of Heba's arms, which was pinned down by the other guy's hands. Heba watched in terror as she pressed the knife against his wrist. Heba cried out when the knife cut through the skin, and going straight for a major vein. The woman laughed maniacally as blood ran from the wound and down to the floor, making two small pools on both side of the hand. Heba gritted his teeth.

"You wont get away with this! Father never belonged to you!" he growled.

"Oh.. but I don't care, I just want.. him to.. go through the same pain I did!"

"What pain? You've caused mother more pain than he'd ever inflict on his worst enemy!" Heba snapped, only get his face stuffed by a foot. He spat blood and glared at his three attackers.

"Is the something you want to say?" the woman questioned.

"Yes, in fact there is bitch! Stay away from our family, because of you I lost a brother and caused uproar which has scared my parents mentally for years... mother barely recovered from losing Seth!" Heba screamed, his other hand going straight for her face, giving her a nice dark right around her eye. The woman's smile disappeared before she stabbed Heba's other arm, the knife going right through. Heba screamed and trashed.

"Shut up and stay where you are bastard!" the woman hissed. Heba swallowed as the men both launched on him. Heba just held his pained cries back as he gritted his teeth, bearing with the pain, not daring to let them see what he felt.

"You.. will never get away with this.. nor.. taking.. Uncle.. Kaiba's kids.. never.." Heba whispered, before his head hit the floor and he stayed there. The woman smirked as the men checked his pulse and confirmed that he was still alive. She reached out and pulled the ring on his left hand off, then she threw it into one of the small pools of blood.

"Good, take him along.. we need to pay another visit!" then she walked out of the apartement. The men pulled Heba's limp form up and dragged him out, leaving a few blood drops and pools behind.

* * *

><p>Yugi let out a half choked sob.<p>

"N-no, that can't be.. please.. Mamoru, please!" Yugi pleaded, his breath quickening. Yami and Atem, despite being in to much anger, spun around to Yugi. Yami grabbed Yugi's shoulder's, pushing him against the pillows.

"No.. Yugi, calm down!" Yami pleaded. Suddenly the door burst open. They all spun around to see Kuri and Kekai, with a crying Ketten. Yugi let out a desperate cry as Ketten collapsed seeing what Mamoru held in her hand.

"Mamoru.. please.." Yugi breathed out, his eyes half closed.

"I.. I can't.. mom.." Mamoru collapsed, only Atem's arms held her from hitting the floor. Ketten ran over to the bed, her eyes filled with tears. She took Mamoru's hand in hers and they exchanged teary looks. Then Ketten turned towards Yugi.

"I.." she began, then she began to cry harder.

"Ketten?" Kuri asked, knowing she couldn't hear it anyway.

"H-Heba.. he.. has a.. fragile heart.. he.. can't.. sustain.. pain.." Ketten cried out before she completely broke down, hiding her face in the palm of her hands. Yugi gasped and then his breath quickened even more as Yami made a squeaking sound.

"No, Yugi, stay calm.. please" Yami pleaded, but it was too late. Yugi let out a strangled cry and everyone, except Ketten froze. Atem turned his head, his eyes fearfully on Yugi's writhing form. Kuri cursed under her breath before she grabbed the handle on the door.

"I'll call for a doctor!" she nearly shouted before she sprinted out of the room. Ran looked at her mother before she reached out her hand, gracing it across Yugi's belly. Yugi bit his bottom lip before he opened his eyes.

"R-Ran.. Atem.. please.. get everyone out.." Yugi managed between sobs of pain.

"A-Ahku.. okay" Atem agreed. Kekai helped her sister out of the room while Atem gently pushed the two daughters out of the room, then pulled the stroller with Mana with him and exited the room. Only Yami remained by Yugi's side, holding his hand in case something would happen. Yugi looked up at him, desperately trying to get some comfort. Soon a doctor and a few nurses arrived, all of them stressed out as one can get. Yami was pushed away as they quickly prepared for delivery. Yami watched Yugi before he was told to leave, and even though the darkness didn't want to leave his hikari alone, he knew he had to.

* * *

><p>Yami sighed as he closed the door after himself, when he looked up however, he found that Kaiba, Seth and Jounouchi were there. There was one problem, Yami almost mistook Seth for Kaiba, but their distinctive skin coloured set them apart. Seth having a nice tan and obvious Egyptian looks looked rather out of the rest, except Atem maybe.<p>

"S-Seth? Jou and Kaiba too?" Yami asked. Kaiba turned as Jounouchi looked up from his position on the chair, tears running down his face. Yami grew worried for his friend at once.

"Jou, what's wrong?" Yami rushed over to him.

"I.. I heard.. what happened.. with Heba.." Jounouchi spoke.

"Oh.." Yami simply said.

"It gets worse Yami.." Atem stated and Yami got a bad feeling.

"It's Kisara.. and Critias.." Jounouchi cried, burying his face into his hands again. Yami gasped and looked over at Kaiba and Seth, who nodded, though both looked ready to murder. Kaiba then came over.

"I know who it is as well.. and you wont like it!" he growled. Yami nodded.

"Who then?" he had a feeling he knew, but he didn't want to believe it.

"Her.." Kaiba simply said and Mamoru gasped loudly.

"N-no.. it can't be.. she was.. she is supposed to be in jail.. she.. she was never.. supposed to return!" she cried out. Yami nodded, a pained expression coming across his face.

"It's true, wherever we like it or not, we can't do anything about it except make sure she's caught-" he stopped when Mamoru grabbed him.

"Heba has a weak heart.. there was a lot of blood.. p-please.. find him" she cried, her hands digging into his chest. Kaiba frowned at these news, then he nodded before turned away, thus Mamoru let go in the prossess before throwing herself into Atem's arms. Yami looked at the door to Yugi's room before everything went black.

* * *

><p>"..ey.. hey.. Yami.." Yami groaned, then opened his eyes slowly. He moved his head slightly and noticed the white walls right away. He then turned his head to see a worried Mamoru and near-fainting Atem. Yami sat up slowly, then groaned.<p>

"What happened?" he asked. Atem recovered at once.

"You fainted Yami.. and scared the hell out of me!" Atem stated, then sighed.

"Oh.. sorry about that.." Yami spoke softly, smiling up at Atem.

"No worries.. either way.. once your okay, we can all go see your son, okay?" Atem stated and Yami tilted his head to the side, a fancy habit he had picked up from Yugi some time ago when they still shared body.

"Son?" he asked, confused.

"Yami, I thought you understood already.. Yugi's already delivered!" Atem stated.

"WHAT?" Yami shouted, suddenly shooting out of the bed, then he was gone.

* * *

><p>"Y-Yugi?" a small voice called, making the man turn. Yami's head was through the door, looking a little scared. Yugi smiled sadly when he saw him.<p>

"Come in Yami.." Yugi coaxed and the former spirit came over slowly. In Yugi's arms was a small, blue bundle and Yami gaped at the boy. The little one within Yugi's arms opened his eyes and large, innocent crimson eyes stared up at his father. Yugi smiled when the boy gurgled. Yami let out a sigh of relief and smiled, though his smile held just as much sadness as Yugi's.

"I.. wish Heba was here.." Yugi whispered, catching Yami's pained look.

"Yes.. so do I" he murmured, stroking Yugi's cheek.

"Kaiba will find him Ahku" another gentle voice said and Yugi over Yami's shoulder to see Atem, with Ran beside him and Mana in his arms. Yami walked over and gently picked Mana up, the girl giggled and clung tightly to her mother while Ran bounced over to her mother and jumped up and down until Atem picked her up and placed her on the bed. Yugi smiled at her as she looked over the little boy.

"Is he.." she began.

"Yes, this is your little brother" Yugi whispered. Suddenly Ran smiled, her smiled held something they'd never seen in it before, relief and desperation.

"That's.. Seth.." she whispered and Yugi's eyes widened while he gasped. The other's in the room froze completely. Atem looked down at Ran while Yami slowly turned, his eyes meeting Yugi's for a split second. Yugi then looked at Ran.

"What do you mean Ran?" he asked.

"That's Seth! My brother.. he who.. died.." she said, and Yugi gasped again.

"W-what? Is that even.. possible?" he asked.

"It is.. but.. how can you tell Ran?" Atem asked.

"I just know.. I'm not sure how, but I think it's something.. with him being my twin.." she said. Her eyes shining of honesty and truth. Yugi smiled.

"I understand.. twins do share a much stronger bond than siblings at different age.." Yugi said, he's smile deepening when he saw Atem smirk.

"True.. Yami and I had that kind of bond as well in ancient Egypt.." at that, he earned a chuckle from Yami and a giggle from Mana.

"Yes, that was how it was.." Yami agreed.

"Then.. Seth will be his name.." Yugi said, smiling at their shocked stared, then Atem and Yami smiled as well.

"We like it" Yami said, then he noticed Yugi's sad expression.

"Yugi, Heba will be found.. as with Kaiba's kids, they'll be saved and Anzu will be put behind bars again!" Yami said stubbornly and Yugi looked up at him, tears in his eyes. Then he smiled.

"Thank you Yami.. and yes, I hope so.."

* * *

><p>Heba groaned before he opened his eyes. The room he was, if it was a room that is, was darkly lit and seemingly empty. Heba felt the pain in his wrists and he let out a painful groan. Then he heard someone else take a deep breath.<p>

"W-whose there?" he asked fearfully.

"Who.. are you?" asked the other voice, the voice of a boy.

"H-Heba.." Heba muttered, suddenly there was sifting in clothes.

"Heba? As in.. Mutou Heba?" the voice asked and Heba grunted as an answer.

"Yeah.. you?" he retorted.

"It's me, Critias!" the voice said and Heba jerked up.

"Critias? Then.. is Kisara with you too?" he asked, worried.

"Y-yes, I'm here" answered the girl from the darkness. As Heba's eyes got used to the darkness, he could faintly make out the shape of Critias and Kisara on his left side, he turned, but when supporting himself on his hand, he let out a pained cry.

"H-Heba? Are you okay?" Critias asked, the two, having gotten used to the darkness before him, came over quickly.

"No I'm not.. damn.. both of my wrists are slit.." Heba muttered. He heard clothes ripping, but couldn't make out why until he felt cloth against his left wrist. When it was tight enough, Heba felt cloth on his right hand as well.

"T-there.. that should help!" Critias stuttered and Heba smiled.

"Thank you.. now then, where are we?" he asked.

"Have no idea.. as for who took us, I don't know.. there was two men and an old lady.." Critias said and Heba chuckled.

"That old lady is a former friend of our parents.. she.. did a lot of things to us.. she.. once killed one of my brothers.. who would.. have been your age if he had survived.." Hebe said. Critias gasped.

"What? How can that be?" he demanded.

"That's how she was.. and still is.. I have no idea who those men are, but that woman's named Anzu Mazaki, she caused a lot of trouble for my parents, hurting mom and father the best way she could.. she even hurt Yami.. I think she did that to your mother as well.. but I'm not sure.." Heba said, but before Critias could answer, a door opened a light stung in their eyes.

"Her brats.. food!" a man's voice reached their ears and Heba could faintly make out the shape of a man. Then door closed and was locked. Heba sighed and looked upwards, though there was no window, then he placed a hand against his chest.

"_**I just hope.. they'll find us soon.."**_

* * *

><p>Yugi watched Ran sitting on the floor together with Mana and Seth. Yugi was sitting on the couch, his thought's elsewhere, it was now just five days until Heba and Ketten's wedding and they fearing it'd have to be put on halt if they couldn't find the young man soon. Yugi didn't even notice that Atem and Yami entered before they sat down beside him. Yugi blinked and turned to meet them, smiling half-heartedly.<p>

"We'll find them Aibou, it's just a matter of time now!" Yami said. It actually was the truth because Kaiba was very close to finding the three missing ones. Yugi nodded slowly.

"It's just.. I'm so worried about Heba, with his heart condition and blood Mamoru found, I'm worried about his health.." Yugi said, the other two agreed as they watched the kids move about, the youngest just a week old and had barely started to react to those around him. The little one cried out and Yugi looked his way, seeing Ran was tickling him, but Yugi knew it wasn't hard, Ran never treated anyone harshly, and not her brother. The boy and his older sister had locked together at once and despite 11 years in difference they where inseparable. Yugi smiled, then was reminded of his son Heba when he saw the picture of his 25 years old son, who was smiling on one of their many family photo's. Yugi's smile disappeared at once and he looked out of the window, his look glazing over as he began to go into a memory-modus. Going back to the days when Heba would sit by his side as the tiny boy he once was, listening to Yugi teeling him stories. Yugi often cursed his own short status, but knew that if he too had grown old, he would've grown tall as well, instead he was shorter than most of his own children and would always look like a teenager.

"..gi.." Yugi continued to go deeper into his memories.

"Yugi!" the voice calling him made him stop up and turn his head.

"Hm?" he hummed.

"You were dazing off.. your phone is ringing!" Yami said, smiling softly at his hikari's confused stare. Yugi yelped, the pulled his phone out. Then he answered.

"Y-yes.. Mutou Yugi here.." he answered.

"Long time no see.." a woman's voice answered, but despite that aging in the voice, Yugi would never forget it. He gasped and the fear on his face alerted Atem and Yami. Ran noticed this as well and picked up her brother, carried him out of the room, to the child's room, then came back and picked up Mana, leaving the parent's alone. Atem stood up and was quickly seated on the other side of Yugi, so the light had each his lover on one side.

"W-why are you.. calling?" Yugi asked.

"Oh my.. no need to get so snappy.. you son says hello by the way" the lady said. Yugi frowned.

"Heba?" he asked. In fact, Yami and Atem heard it as well because Yugi had put the speaker on. In the background he could hear Heba calling the woman a lot of things not mentionable, as well as witch, bitch and ungrateful hag etc. Yugi stared at the phone in slight shock, not used to hearing Heba swear like that. Well, he had some things from Atem, so why not.

"Anzu, release him!" he shouted back.

"Why would I do that?" she retorted.

"Because he doesn't have anything to do with this!" Atem growled.

"Oh but he does.. now you see.. you took something from me.. so I will take something from you!" at this, Yami stood up, picked up his phone and wrote something, then he put the phone back.

"Yami?" Yugi asked over the mindlink.

"Kaiba.. I asked him to track the number so they could find her position.." Yami answered while Atem glared at the phone.

"Then why did you take Critias and Kisara?" he demanded.

"Oh.. yeah.. those two brats.. now Kaiba did put me in jail, I had to do something to him that'd cause him a little sorrow as well!" Yugi and the other two groaned.

"It's Jounouchi you hurt the most by doing that! Even Seth looked like he'd screw the rules to kill you!" Yami growled.

"Hm.. so many seems to want me dead... oh well.. if you actually find them, I doubt they'd even be alive though.. seeing they can't stand that much!" Anzu said, laughing madly through the phone. Yami's phone buzzed and he opened it, only to show the other two what it said. 'on the way there.. she's be done for!' and then he closed it. Atem, thinking the better way, smirked, though when he talked, he sounded frustrated and angry.

"Anzu, they're just children, are you going to kill a little girl?" he asked.

"So what?" and with that Atem snapped. He began calling Anzu a lot of things, on English, Japanese and even Egyptian while Yami and Yugi just watched in awe as his face grew redder and redder, veins popping all over his face. There was a long silence after Atem finished, now sitting on the couch, his face dark red, almost purple and his breath coming out in pants.

"Now now Atem-honey, no need to get so worked up.. it's all for you" Anzu answered and now it was Yami's turn to call Anzu a lot of things as well as Yugi coming in with a few words now and then. That was until Atem took control.

"Anzu.. there's a few things we need to talk about, first.. I HATE YOU! Second.. release those kids and Heba before I send Bakura and Akefia after you and I promise, that wont be pretty.. third, I never liked you and never will!" Atem snarled at the end. There was a new silence before Anzu sighed.

"And here we go again, who put those words into your mouth darling? Yami.. or that brat Yugi?" at this, Yugi gasped. Atem just growled.

"You Anzu, is sick and mentally mad.. go and die somewhere and never show your face again!" however, he didn't hang up as he was just playing with her, making sure she held on until Kaiba came and took her down once and for all.

"You know honey, you shouldn't say such ugly words, it doesn't fit the Pharaoh of Egypt" she said sweetly, and calmly like this was a normal conversation. Atem flared up and glared at the phone.

"No Anzu, the Pharaoh is all I am to you.. that's not what I am anymore.. the Pharaoh is dead and you.. you will be very soon!" then he heard doors burst open and he grinned. Anzu though, just gasped.

"Well.. maybe sooner than that.. say hi to Kaiba from me okay?" he answered in a sickly sweet voice before he hung up. He then turned to the other two.

"It's okay now.. everything will be alright" he said as Yugi threw himself into his arms, crying in happiness. Yami smiled and gently hugged his boyfriends.

"Thank God" Yugi cried out.

Heba put the shirt on, buttoning the arms so the bandaged wound wouldn't be seen. He put the bottle of pills into a bag, like he'd have to medicine on him under the ceremony, he didn't need them now as he hadn't suffered much from the kidnapping, well, his heart hadn't. It was tired, but nothing bad had happened from it. He then put the jacket on, fastening his tie before looking up, seeing Yugi standing there in a black suit and with a smile on his face.

"Heba.." Yugi whispered and Heba smiled, walking over and hugging his mother.

"Mom.. thank you.. for everything you've taught me.. the things you've shown me, I will teach this to my children as well.." Heba said, earning a smile of pure happiness.

"No, thank you Heba, for being my son" Yugi whispered, a hand on his son's cheek. The door opened and Yami through.

"Atem left to get Ketten.. now, are you ready Heba?" Yami asked.

"Yes" Heba answered and Yugi let go of him, drying a tear.

"Then.. go on Heba" Yugi spoke softly and Heba smile.

"Yes, thank you.." then he left. Yugi and Yami exchanged smiled before they too joined the man. Yugi and Yami entered the hall and soon sat down beside Ran, who was making sure Seth didn't do something while Ryou held Mana in her arms, but soon gave her to Yami when he sat down. Yugi and Yami both smiled at Heba, who smiled back, to his side, was his brothers, and where the bride would soon stand, stood Mamoru, Kekai and Kuri, smiling just as much as the rest. All three was dressed in pale pink, which fitted in every way. The groom's men was all dressed in white, like the groom, but unlike Heba they had red ties, while he had a white with a red rose in his front pocket. The doors opened as music began and everyone turned. Heba gasped at the sight, as did the rest. Ketten, just like her mother, was pure and beautiful. She had waist long hair, though most tied up in a beautiful ball on her head, the rest ran in curls down and even her bangs in front was curled, forming her face. Her skin was pale, but not sickly pale. It was like looking at marble, her cheeks lightly tinted pink and her small lips colour a pal red and her brown eyes glowed gently as the bangs around her face danced around her face. Her dress was white, with strategically placed red rosed all over it. It wasn't that boastful, but with her forms, they needed something to hold her forms up and show it off. The veil, which was fastened on the front of that hair-ball, fell back and left a long line of white on the floor, it was covered with small, red, rose-leaves. To say Ketten was a beauty beyond comparison was an understatement. She left everyone man gaping after her and all the girls jealous of her beauty. But everyone knew her heart belong to one man, and that was the ones standing in front. Heba smiled slightly stupiditly at her as she came over and it took some seconds before he remember to take her hand. He flushed red and smiled at Ketten, who smiled back. Yugi smiled at the two, then smiled at Yami.

"Finally.." he whispered. Finally did Heba get his wish. To be happy.

* * *

><p>Wouldn't it have been great to just stop there? I mean, it's the prefect ending, but sadly.. or rather.. thankfully.. I still have things to do here :D Now then.. I'm off to draw Ketten ;9<p>

Atem: :) *happy now* you saved Heba!

Me: No.. Kaiba did!

Yami: Why didn't write the swearing this time?

Me: Loss of words? No.. It was just too much and besides.. if I did.. someone would without doubt report me :P

Atem: It's M-rated for a reason!

Me: Yes, that you will see in the next chapter too.. if I write one..

Atem: ... D: your finishing it? *le gasp*

Me: What? I would eventually anyway..

Yugi: ^3^ remember to review okay?


	17. Chapter 17

As for the record, Anzu didn't die.. she was put back into prison she stayed there until she died.. luckily she didn't have any kids!

Yami: The story?

Me: Of course, of course.. enjoy the lemon.. and I might as well say this now.. this is the last lemon in this story.. and **FantasyWriter92** got another wish fullfilled :9

* * *

><p>Chapter 17.<p>

Another Side of The Same Man.

Yugi walked into living room and found Atem and Yami on the couch, watching some program on the television. Yugi smiled to himself. The youngest where in kindergarten and Ran was at school. And Atem had free today. Yugi walked over and sat down, soon finding himself wrapped in Atem's arms, but he didn't say anything as he wanted this comfortable silence to last a little longer. Yugi didn't really care what was on the television, he just wanted to be close to his boyfriends. Yugi then looked up at Atem and Yami, who both looked genuinely interested in whatever was running across the screen at the moment. Both was relaxed, but Atem was obviously more stiff than Yami. Yugi tilted his gently to the side before he sat up completely, then left the couch, unaware that both his lovers were watching him. Yugi walked around the couch before he gently pressed his hands against Atem's shoulders. This startled the former Pharaoh, but he soon relaxed as he realised what Yugi was about to do. Yami, though not taking his eyes off the screen, knew what happened and smiled. When Yugi found a spot that was a little too stiff for his liking, and pressed hard into it, massaging it.

"Ah.." Atem groaned, and Yugi smiled softly.

"Yours so stiff Atem.. you need to relax more often.." Yugi told him, whispering right beside his ear and making the man shiver ever so slightly. Yami chuckled and Yugi turned his eyes towards the former spirit.

"Yami?" Yugi asked.

"He is hard you know.." Yami commented, then smiled and placed a hand against Atem's crotch. Atem gasped out. Yami smirked and gentle leaned in before kissing Atem, who groaned.

"_**Yugi, are you thinking the same as me?"**_ Yami asked over their link.

"_**Depends.."**_ Yugi answered.

"_**Atem on the bottom... what do you want? Front or back?"**_ Yami asked, he could practically hear the blush covering Yugi's face from that statement. Yugi let go of Atem's shoulder's to jump over the back of the couch and begin to unbutton Atem's shirt while Yami worked Atem's lips open, making sure that his hands helped Yugi to pull Atem's shirt off.

"_**I can take the front.. this time!"**_ Yugi then answered and Yami smirked big time, well, whatever he managed with his lips attached to Atem's, his tongue already inside, roaming freely, and dominant.

"Let get up to the room okay?" Yugi whispered.

"_**Okay.."**_ Yami answered over the link since his mouth was currently occupied.

* * *

><p>The bed creaked and protested when Atem was roughly pushed onto the bed, only to be pounced by the other two a second later. Atem groaned when Yami roughly removed his pants while Yugi worked his boxer and socks off. Yugi blushed as he looked down at the former Pharaoh's length, which was already hard. Yami smirked before he flipped Atem around and lifted him up so he was standing on all four. Yugi crawled underneath so he's face was right underneath Atem's appendage. The former Pharaoh growled and looked down, then his head snapped up when he felt cold fingers against his entrance. He looked over his shoulder and stared at Yami, who smirked at him. For some reason, Yami had managed to remove most of his clothes, except his boxer. This Yugi seemed to have too. Yami managed to squeeze some lotion onto his fingers before he once again pressed the fingers against Atem's entrance, making the former Pharaoh shudder, he looked at Yami, then nodded before he turned his head back, closing his eyes.<p>

"Sure?" Yami suddenly asked.

"Yami, I did agree didn't I?" he asked and Yami nodded.

"Yes you did..." Yami wondered out loud, then he pushed a single finger into Atem's entrance, making the man take a breath, but there was no sign of pain, just a little discomfort.

"You know what to do Atem.." Yami told him and Atem nodded, then he relaxed, knowing that it'd help if he did. Yugi looked up at Atem, then took the man's length into his mouth, sucking. Atem groaned and his eyes snapped open.

"Yugi..." the former Pharaoh tried not to thrust into Yugi's mouth, knowing it'd disturb Yami, who was preparing him as well as possible choke Yugi. Yugi moaned around the member in his mouth as Yami moved the finger around, thus brushing against Atem's prostate, and Atem's eyes -which had closed sometime- opened and he jerked forward.

"Ra.." Atem groaned and his lovers smiled, knowing they'd succeeded on the first part. Yugi let his fingers go up and down, stroking Atem's stomach. The man moaned and shivered.

"_**Yugi, should we speed up?"**_ Yami asked, smirking lightly

"_**Yeah... we should, I think Atem's gonna grow bored if you don't add a finger too"**_ Yugi answered, then he moaned, making sure Atem felt it, which they knew by his shuddering and writhing.

"What are you two going on about?" he suddenly asked, thus Yami and Yugi both stopped. They both chuckled and Atem groaned.

"So you noticed huh?" Yami asked and Atem nodded.

"Of course I'd notice" Atem growled. Yami smirked before he pushed a second finger into Atem, who groaned, then took a deep breath, before calming himself and relaxing. Yami smiled as he let the hand not preparing Atem, rest on his lovers hips.

"So.. Atem, what did you do at work today?" Yami suddenly asked.

"Why the fuck do you ask about that?" Atem asked back.

"Hm?" Yugi wondered.

"I mean, why do you ask about work while having sex?" Atem asked.

"I was just wondering, besides, it helps keep your mind of the pain" he stated while he worked a third finger into Atem, who groaned, pain more evident in his voice than ever. Yugi didn't stop sucking and licking Atem's member though, because he too tried to keep Atem's mind off the pain currently coursing through the former Pharaoh's body. Atem let the moan roll off his tongue over and over, not caring if they'd turn to shouts later when Yami's fingers pushed hard into his prostate.

"Yami, Yugi.. hurry the fuck up!" Atem growled and was maybe a little too surprised when Yami's fingers disappeared, he then heard the lid of a bottle open and the close. The former Pharaoh turned his head and stared Yami, who was slicking his own member. Atem groaned when Yugi moaned around his length, making shivers go up his spine.

"Atem.. relax okay?" Yami asked and Atem nodded, turning his head back. Yami positioned himself before he grabbed Atem's hips, then he slowly pressed into the other, who let out a pained shout. Yugi stopped and let go of Atem's member.

"Yami.." Yugi called out, but Yami didn't stop.

"_**Yami, stop!"**_ Yugi then shouted through the mindlink.

"_**Aibou, it's better if I enter all the way before stopping, it'll be less painful for him if I do it this way!"**_ Yami stated through their link and Yugi was stunned, but had to agree never the less.

"_**Okay, just be careful, this is his first time after all"**_ Yugi answered.

"_**Of course.."**_ Yami answered. Yugi smiled and took the hard length into his mouth again, sucking. Atem moaned, but then groaned when Yami stopped, finally all the way in. Atem looked up, over his shoulder, thus Yami noted that unlike with himself and Yugi, he didn't have any tears in his eyes.

"You okay?" Yami asked, reached out, his fingers tracing down Atem's spine.

"I.. I'm okay" Atem finally whispered, his hips shivering slightly as he moved. Yami groaned, then he nodded. He let Yugi know he was about to move then slowly drew out of Atem. The former Pharaoh's fingers clenched the sheets hard, prepared for the pain that would come again. Yami smiled slowly before he pushed back into Atem with only half of his strength, and Atem gave a shout, but it wasn't all that pained. Atem groaned when Yugi continued to lick and suck on his member. Suddenly Atem closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, a look of sheer pleasure on his face, but non of his lovers noticed.

"Ra.. Y-Yugi.." Atem suddenly groaned and the man licked extra hard as to say he was listening. Yami stopped and waited, his hands resting on Atem's hips. The former Pharaoh groaned deep in his throat as he arched upwards.

"Gods.. Yugi.. you.. give good head.." Atem groaned. Yami was fairly sure Yugi was blushing madly at that moment, but couldn't see it since he was, well, in a position so he could only see the tips of Yugi's spiky hair. Yami slowly pulled back, but stopped an inch later before he signaled to Yugi that he'd begin. Yugi agreed with a suck on Atem's manhood, making him groan. Then Yami gripped Atem's hips before thrusting hard into the man in front of him. Atem arched forward and groaned loudly. Yami smirked and waited for Yugi to comply. The youngest of the three reached a hand out and gently tapped Atem's ass with a finger and Yami smirked, leaning down to Atem, pressing against him.

"We'll rid your mind of any thoughts!" Yami murmured into the other's ear, feeling the former Pharaoh shiver in anticipation. Yami's smirk grew in size as he began a steady rhythm with Atem, searching for the one spot while tried his hardest to keep up from underneath them. Suddenly Atem froze from head to toe before he arched almost inhumanly, his mouth falling open as a scream ripped through him. Yami's smirk was now full of malice and maybe a tad sadistic. Yugi let go of Atem's length for a second to look up at Yami, who was trying his very hardest to abuse Atem's prostate, it seemed to work by the screams Yami managed to get from him. Yugi blushed ever so lightly as he licked and sucked Yami's length while his hands hung from the former Pharaoh's thighs.

"Ah!" all of the sudden Atem froze, then began to gasp and writhe. Yugi and Yami must have known when to smirk because they did it at the same time. Yami rolled against Atem while Yugi sucked extra hard, and then moaned.

"Gh.. I.." Atem's words left him, though broken and cut up between moans, the other two knew what he wanted to say. He didn't get further however as he suddenly arched his spine, coming hard. Yugi swallowed what he could before he fell down onto the bed, licking his lips. Yami groaned, continuing to pound mercilessly into Atem. Yugi let his hands go up and down Yami's thigh's instead of Atem's, then go up to his ass, tapping. Yami groaned, then he gasped when two fingers was pushed right into him, up into his prostate.

"Aibou!" Yami shouted, then he nearly screamed as he came, filling Atem's insides. The three collapsed, making sure they didn't choke Yugi. They all cuddled against each other while Atem let out a pleased sigh.

"That was.. surprisingly good.." the former Pharaoh muttered.

"Of course it is!" Yugi stated, giggling. Yami smirked, then he raised himself above Atem, only to kiss Yugi, who kissed sweetly back. The two smiled at Atem, who gave them a tired smile, then winced lightly when he tried to move.

"You might want to stay down for now Atem.." Yami told him, and got a nod.

"Sure.. that's be great.." Atem said, hugging Yugi so he couldn't escape.

"A-Atem.." Yugi gasped.

"Mm.. stay with me Ahku.." he whispered.

"B-but.. we have to get the kids.. from kindergarten.." Yugi murmured.

"Just a little more.." Atem pleaded with a pout. The other two looked at each other before they began to laugh. Atem glared playfully at the two as they continued to laugh merrily at Atem's expense.

"Okay.. what's so funny?" he asked.

"It's just.. you look so cute when pouting.." Yami commented and Atem coloured.

"Hmf.." he turned away, his nose high as if his pride had been hurt. The two ignored him and continued to laugh of him. Soon enough both got up to leave and let Atem stay in bed, still pouting, making the two chuckle all the way to kindergarten.

* * *

><p>Akai smiled at his parents as he stood there, seemingly alone, that was of course, until the doors opened and Kekai entered. She, like her sister, was very beautiful, of course, Akai and Heba often had arguments on whose wifes were prettier, but that was very funny. Unlike Ketten, Kekai had shorter, white, fluffy hair. Though in curls, you could see that she was a little different from Ketten. Her brown eyes held a mischievous glint in them. Her skin was a shade darker than Ketten's. She wasn't as form-full either, but she was still a beauty. Heba, who stood beside his brothers to be the Best Man, smiled extra. On the other side, where Kekai would soon stand, was Ketten and Mamoru as Best Women. They were smiling as well. Down by the chairs stood a smiling family, with their beloveds. Yugi, Atem and Yami stood on first row with their children. Though not visible to most people who didn't know, but if one looked closer, you could faintly see a slight bulge on the former Pharaoh's stomach, and that was probably why he was smiling a lot. Beside them, stood their own children, then there was Mamoru's husband, Takai Kumo, a tall man with short, dark blonde hair and deep green eyes. Then there was Yoru's boyfriend for 11 years, Tsuyoi Shinja, a young man, same age as Yoru, with black hair and brown eyes and sharp features. Then there was Tsunagi's girlfriend of five years Sakura Hanayori, a cute young woman with light brown hair and deep brown eyes and soft, round face. On the other side, stood Ryou, with Bakura. Akefia was leading his daughter to her wedding, in which he didn't really look happy for, but deep down he was. And now, was the third wedding within the Mutou family, there would be many to come through the years.<p>

Yugi smiled as he looked down at the tanned child.

* * *

><p>"He looks like Atem.." he stated.<p>

"Could look like me too.. but because we look like twins I guess there's not much to do about that!" Yami stated, snickering at the dirty look Atem gave him. The child opened it's eyes and Yami and Yugi gaped.

"Wait a second.. he has amethyst eyes.. how's that possible? He.. he is mine right?" Yami asked and Atem laughed, then he cuddled the little child.

"Yes, he is.. I have no idea why he has Yugi's eyes and we probably never will, but he has the same features as us.. and I don't doubt the same hair as well!" Atem explained, smirking at his lovers, who smiled back. Yami smiled even more when he saw the deep care Atem had for his son.

"We're happy for you Atem.. it's great as well, now the little ones have a new brother to play with" Yami said, smiling ever so softy to Atem, who nodded. Suddenly Yugi tilted his head to the side.

"So.. what's his name?" he asked.

"Hm.. I was thinking about Achaz" Atem suggested. There was a long silence.

"Achaz?" Yami asked, scratching his chin. Yugi though, looked confused.

"What?" he asked.

"Achaz is Hebrew for possession.. or possessing, either way you see it!" Atem explained. Yami and Yugi exchanged smiles.

"It's great!" Yugi exclaimed, stroking the boy's cheek.

"And just so you know Atem, in the Bible.. the eleventh King of Judah was named that!" Yami said and Yugi stared at him with a very shocked look.

"What have you.. have you eaten a bible or something?" he asked.

"No.. but me.. being a former spirit, was trapped in a puzzle, I picked up a few things on the way, well through the time when Ramesses the II and all of that hell broke loose, the puzzle was under possession of a Jude that had escaped with Moses.. or whatever happened, I didn't know much.. I heard that from the man who held the puzzle.." Yami explained.

"Why.. did he have the puzzle?" Atem asked.

"Hm.. apparently someone stole it and he took it back, he actually went back to Egypt and made sure the puzzle made it's way back to your tomb!" Yami said. Atem smiled, then he nodded.

"So there were still someone with heart enough to do something like that huh.." he wondered about. The boy in his arms wriggled and he looked down, smiling at his son. The other two smiled as well before they desided to let the rest in to see their youngest brother yet.

* * *

><p>Mahado smiled at the children running around him. Mana was not that wild, but her brothers were and Ran didn't really help either. Seth and Achaz was making a mayhem and it would not have stopped if Yugi hadn't entered the room.<p>

"Geez.. they're at it again.. I'm so sorry Mahado.." Yugi apologized, but the magician just smiled and shook his head.

"It it okay Yugi, they're not as bad as Mana!" he stated. Said girl pouted.

"Hey.. I'm not that bad.." the girl complained. Though at the young age of five she was smart and a little to cunning for her own good sometimes. And when it came to shadow magic, then she was a handfull.

"You are more of a handfull than Mana, Ran and those two together sometimes!" Mahado stated and watch the girl sulk. Yugi and Mahado exchanged amused looks before the youngest of the two grown up.

"Actually, I'd say Mamoru was worst of all.. but it seems to have ebbed off over the years.." Yugi stated and Mana looked up at him.

"Sister Mamoru?" she asked, her large innocent eyes turned to him.

"Yes.. she was so bad that we had to promise things to get her to do her work, sometimes she still wouldn't do it.." Yugi said. Mahado chuckled.

"Just like a certain someone in the past, she'd even go hiding to escape the work.." he said and Mana began to laugh, her cute laughter cutting into her brother's mayhem and the two stared at her like she was a monster from another dimension. Yugi smiled before he left the magician to try and teach the little ones something more before night would claim them and Yugi would put them to sleep. The duelist walked into the kitchen and found Yami there with Atem, the two was smiling softly at him when he entered. Over the years, a few grey hair had appeared on both mens head and Yugi didn't doubt that he had a few as well, but it would still take many years before their hair was completely grey, scratch that, if those boys kept their parent's going as much as they had the five years, they'd be grey within the next year.

"Yugi.. Atem and I have been talking.." Yami began as Yugi sat down beside them.

"Hm? About what?" Yugi asked.

"Ahku.. we were thinking.. maybe leaving Japan.. I mean, I still have work and all that, but my work is only in an office now and I can still do it elsewhere.." Atem explained. Yugi tilted his head to the side, his smile faltering somehow.

"Oh.. moving.. to where?" he asked.

"I thought it was obvious Aibou" Yami said, chuckling.

"Oh yeah, Egypt right?" Yugi stated, without needing an answer. Then he stood up.

"I'd love to.. as long as we all go together!" he said, making the other two smile.

"Then let's begin to pack and make the arrangements!" Atem said. Yugi giggled.

"Yes, let's go!" Yugi said. They all gathered together and went to talk with Mahado, then let their friends know that they would move to Egypt soon.

* * *

><p>Yugi smiled as Ran made sure her three smaller siblings weren't eating sand. Atem and Yami was nowhere to be seen, but Yugi didn't fear for them, because he knew they were exploring their home country with just as much love for it as they held for him. He turned around and stared up at their new home. It was much larger than their old one, but it held a good feeling to it. Yugi knew that he had rots from deep within the Egyptian history and would feel very at home here, and besides, he didn't have to worry about freezing much more when going out again. He picked up another box and quickly disposed of it inside the house. When he entered the living room, which was larger than the one in their old house, he saw Jounouchi, Seth and Kaiba and smiled.<p>

"Thank you for helping us" Yugi said and smiled. Jounouchi flashed him one of his biggest smirks while Seth smiled and Kaiba just stared at him.

"I can't really understand why you would move here of all places.." Kaiba muttered, earning a glare from both his lovers.

"Egypt is a great land Seto.." Seth complained, having his own life in ancient Egypt that wasn't odd. Jounouchi didn't have any connection except having been a slave and been Seth's slave and also his lover in this time as well as past.

"Seto.. it's fer Yug we're doin' this!" Jounouchi stated.

"Thank you again.. but what about you? When will you leave?" Yugi asked.

"Um, not sure actually I wanted ta stay longer, but Seto's got his job" the blonde said. He glared Kaiba's, but didn't complain much further. Yugi shook his head.

"It's alright, besides, Ishizu-san is just half an hour away from our house, it'll be just fine" Yugi said, smiling to them. Jounouchi stood up and came over. He laid a hand on Yugi's shoulder, looking down at him with a smile.

"We'll miss ya buddy!" Jounouchi said, drying a tear that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Yugi smiled, then stepped forth, hugging Jounouchi tightly. The blonde stared down in shock. When Yugi looked up at Jounouchi, the tallest had to smile once again.

"We'll miss you too Jounouchi!" Yugi said, smiling. His eyes and whole being shone with gratefulness and happiness. Jounouchi snickered and ruffled the other's hair, making Yugi squeak, just like when they still attended high school.

"It'll soon be night.." Yugi whispered. Jounouchi nodded, noticing that Seth and Kaiba had moved over to the door and stood there waiting. Yugi followed all three to the door as Atem and Yami finally returned. They managed to get the children inside before they closed the door. Yugi sighed and looked up at the three.

"So.. I guess.. this is where.. we say good bye.. for now" Yugi murmured.

"Y-yeh.. guess so.." Jounouchi muttered, before he smiled to Atem and Yami.

"Take good care of him now" the blonde told them.

"Of course Jou" Yami said, smiling sadly. He nodded to Kaiba and Seth as he wrapped an arm around Yugi, holding him close. Atem smiled as well, before sharing a few words to Seth on Egyptian, which only Yami and Kaiba understood. Then the three made it towards the car.

"Friends forever Yug!" Jounouchi shouted. Yugi smiled and nodded.

"Friends forever" he called. And that they were.

* * *

><p>I'm not going to say much.. really..<p>

I'm sorry for jumping so much.. but at least I got what I wanted! :D

Yami: *sigh* remember to review..

Atem: *nods*


	18. Epilogue

*complete silence* I can't believe it.. it's finally finished.. and I feel at peace. I wrote most of this in bed, cuz I'm sick and can't do much more.. I could've written this ages ago, but I haven't written anything for a week..

Yami: Story..

Me: Yeh yeh.. first, I want to thank you all for hanging onto this story for so long :) I've learned a lot durring this story and also grown to like a few more pairings ^^ second, I want to tell you that even if this is the end of this story, there will be new stories about this pairings up soon enough!

Yugi: Oh, good to know! :)

Atem: Indeed *smirk*

Yugi: Geh! *runs away*

Me: So, in the end, enjoy this last chapter, even if it is short :)

* * *

><p>Epilogue.<p>

The Family.

"Aibou.." Yugi sighed and turned.

"Yes Yami?" he asked, annoyed, then he stopped. His lover was currently in a headlock with Bakura, who was smirking, well, he was, until he saw Yugi's expression. Yami never knew Bakura could remove his hands so fast. Somehow the thief had learned to stay put when Yugi was around and not mess around with him.

"Um.. so.." Bakura began, glancing around, trying to avoid pissing the King of Games off more than he already was. Yami sighed and skipped over to his lover and wrapped his arms around him.

"So Aibou.. when is Atem coming home?" he asked.

"I don't know.. Kaiba said they were stressed out with a lot of assignments this week.. who knows how long Atem will have to work.. even Seth and Jou is stuck at his place to work.. that reminds me, Bakura, where's Ryou and Akefia?" he asked. Bakura shrugged his shoulder's.

"Ryou's working at Kaiba's place today.. Akefia's home, resting" he said, grinning.

"Hoo.." Yami hummed. It was a great shock to Yami and Atem when they heard that Bakura had managed to top Akefia, only for Ryou to do it a few days after, so now the thief was home, certainly stuck there for a long time. Bakura had used this as a good reason to knock up Ryou as well, but the albino hadn't stopped working, he wouldn't until Bakura and Akefia dragged him away or Kaiba himself kicked him out because he was causing danger to himself. Yami would do the same as well if Yugi was working with Kaiba, but luckily neither did. Yami placed a firm hand on Yugi's huge stomach.

"I love you Aibou.." he whispered as he pressed his nose into Yugi's spiky hair. Yugi's hair, just like Yami's and Atem's hair had retained most of it's colour, in which had turned grey during they most hectic times with kids, games, trials against a certain woman, then work, and more kids and some weddings and near death's. Yugi had surely atained mental scars from those times, but he was healing, and still is.

"I love you too Yami.." Yugi whispered, blushing madly. Bakura snickered.

"I just don't know what's up with you hikari's.. even after all these years, Ryou still blushes when we say a few words to him.." Bakura commented. Yami chuckled, his earlier quarrel with Bakura seemingly forgotten for now.

"Hm.. indeed, Yugi too.. Marik just talked about that too here the other day, Atem couldn't stop teasing Malik and Yugi, those two was blushing so madly I didn't think the blush would go away ever again.." Yami said, laughing at Yugi's expense. The hikari pouted and glared up at Yami.

"Sorry for blushing all the time then!" Yugi commented, puffing his cheeks.

"Haha.. we don't mean anything bad with it little one, I love it when you blush like that, you still have the same innocence you have when we first met" Yami said, making Yugi blush even more. Bakura smirked at Yami's teasing before he got up.

"I guess I should head home, I'm expecting a bored to death thief in the couch and he'll most probably cling to me with all his might.." Bakura groaned. Yami snickered.

"Say hi from me then" he commented.

"Yeah, I'll try.." Bakura stated, then he left the house. As soon as the door closed, Yami picked Yugi up, making him squeak and squirm in his hold. Yami laughed when Yugi protested as the darkness moved over to the stairs, up them and into their large bedroom. Yami then proceeded to dump Yugi onto the King sized bed and sat down himself.

"Y-Yami.. I'm not in the mood for.." Yugi began, but was silenced by a finger.

"Yugi, I'm not trying anything, I know for a fact that your tired.. and I know that you need rest, remember, your preg-" he halted when Yugi placed his whole hand on his mouth.

"I know I know, I'm pregnant and need rest, food blah blah.. Yami, I've given birth to enough children to know that Yami, besides.. your right, I am tired, and I'm not going to ask because you probably found out through the mindlink but, I will rest.. for now.." Yugi said, smiling as Yami removed his hand and then grinned.

"I don't need to read through the link Yugi, I only need to see your for a split second to know how your feeling.." Yami said, nuzzling their noses together. Yugi giggled, then he wrapped his arms around Yami's neck.

"Rest with me?" he asked innocently. Yami smirked.

"Sure.." he murmured, then laid down, pulling Yugi into a hug and wrapped the covers around them. Then he nuzzled his face into Yugi's hair, hearing the other's breath even out before it became calm and Yugi relaxed. Yami smiled at his former host and relaxed as well, soon succumbing to sleep.

* * *

><p>Atem entered the house and found it unusually silent, usually at this hour Yugi would be up and making dinner, despite the former Pharaoh and Yami's frustrated attempts to keep Yugi to the bed. He toed out of his shoes and put the package he had with him down. He felt their presence, but couldn't figure out from where. Atem walked over to the stairs and listened, no sounds.<p>

"Hello?" he called, but there was no answer. Then Atem realised it. He smiled and walked up the stairs, soon entering their shared bedroom. He smiled even more when he saw the two on the bed, holding around each other and fast asleep. Atem turned around and walked down the stairs, deciding to give them some more time alone while he made the dinner. He chuckled to himself when he saw the half made dinner on the counter. Yami had probably cut right through it to get Yugi to bed, but the former Pharaoh didn't complain, he never did when it came to those two, well, maybe he did when the two ditched him and had sex alone, but sometimes they were just bored. Atem shrugged it out of his mind as he began to prepare for a party that was coming up.

* * *

><p>The Mutou-trio entered the huge room and found that only Kaiba had his two lovers had already arrived. The blonde of the three looked up and grinned big time.<p>

"Yug, Yami, how ar' ya?" he asked, coming over and giving each of them their hug. Yugi smiled as he and Yami returned their hugs.

"We're fine Jou, how are you? And your boyfriends?" Yami asked.

"They're good, ya know.. Seto's been in a bad mood lately.. thankfully not today but.." Jou then went silent. The other two nodded before they followed Jounouchi over to the many couches and sat down. Atem joined them, and sat down so Yugi was between his lovers. Jounouchi smirked at the sight and sat down beside Kaiba and Seth, who both regarded the blonde with highly amused and caring looks. Yugi looked at his watch.

"The other's should be here any second now right?" he asked.

"Yes, they should!" Kaiba stated. He was the only one who hated to wait and wanted everything precise down to milliseconds. However, right as he said it, the doors opened, revealing three albino-haired men. Yugi looked over and smiled.

"Ryou!" he called out and said man smiled back.

"Yugi!" he greeted, coming over, while dragging his boyfriends behind. They sat down in one of the two remaining couches. The thieves greeted the rest with nods, though Bakura did tease Jounouchi and Yugi a little, this gave him a pack of glares, but it was put to rest soon. Yugi kept looking over his shoulder all the time.

"We only miss those two" Yami commented and Bakura looked at him.

"The tomb keepers? I saw them.. we passed them so they'll be here soon!" Bakura stated and Yami nodded. True to the albino's words, they didn't have to wait long before the doors once again opened and two dark blonde men came in, both smiling, well, Marik was smirking evilly, but ignored by his hikari.

"Then, we're all finally gathered!" Atem commented, snickering.

"Finally" Kaiba groaned, getting a glare from his blonde lover. The two tomb keepers sat down on the remaining couch and smiled to the rest, they sat rather close to the large tree, but they didn't seem to mind. Yugi giggled when Malik eyed the presents with almost hungry eyes. Then Jounouchi, who was self-proclaimed host for today stood up.

"This is da 50th Christmas here in Egypt, welcome an' let's all celebrate an' have lot's of fun!" he said, smirking as most of them clapped eagerly for him to get it on. Jounouchi smirked at the happy faces that was all looking at him.

"An' let it be mentioned Bakura, no beet this time!" he said, making Bakura groan in disappointment and the rest laugh. Then Yugi giggled.

"Merry Christmas!" he exclaimed happily and wrapped his arms around his lovers.

"Merry Christmas Aibou.." Yami murmured, kissing his lover's cheek. Everyone exchanged those words. Well, Kaiba remained pretty much silent this whole time, but he didn't escape. Jounouchi leaned down and locked his lips with the CEO, then whispered the words to him and he replied soon after, a little bothered, but he didn't look affected much more than that. Atem stood up.

"And I hope we can celebrate yet another happy Christmas together.. without any incidents.." those words was mostly gone towards Marik and Bakura, who had managed to lit the Christmas tree on fire once. Everyone laughed and agreed and Atem lifted a glass of champagne, everyone else got theirs, which was standing on the table when they arrived.

"Merry Christmas and happy new year!" they all exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Yes, it's been 50 years since we last saw them.. and so, this is the end! I'm happy that I wrote this and I hope you will like this as well! :)<p>

Now then, remember to review okay? *bows deeply* thank you for everything!

Atem&Yami&Yugi: *bows* thank you! :)

Me: Good bye! :')


End file.
